


Jack of all Blades

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 70,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Forgotten by his family, Naruto leaves Konoha to go to the Land of Iron where the greatest Sword Masters reside and learn from them and others there to turn him into the greatest Swordsman and fighter to ever live and show his 'family' what they threw away as he makes Konoha famous for what he will become and will bring the Uzumaki clan back.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. Birth of a Swordsman

**Hey everyone, this was a side project being done with another author but they bailed on it and I decided not to let the work go to waste. Which brings us to this, a Naruto Swordsman fic where he will be learning from various swordsman across the multiverse of items that include badass and skilled swordsman. This includes Assassin’s Creed, Final Fantasy, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, and others.**

**So this will cover Naruto leaving and his major points in his training to just before he's heading back. For those wondering why he would go back to Konoha, there are reasons for each village that Naruto will state to Minato in addition to wanting to rub it in the faces of those who neglected him that not only was he the better person to pay attention to but also that he’s superior to his siblings without any S rank ninjas helping in his training.**

**Anyway this will not have any incest in it, just putting that out there now, Naruto will not sleep with Kushina or his sister. This will also not be an “Oh we’re a family we can forgive and forget anything” kind of neglect, Naruto at best will be on friendly terms with his family but will never actually call them his family no matter what. He also will never accept help from Jiraiya or Kakashi since they are in the shit category as well.**

**Anyway, pairings will be shown as we go, not taking requests so if you see a girl you want it doesn’t mean they are with Naruto. There will also be girls from the epilogue of Naruto (meaning Sarada, Himawari, Chocho, etc. etc.) as different relations than they were in Naruto, you’ll see as we go.**

**There will also be some girls not from Naruto (I don’t care if you hate it, I’m doing it) since using nothing but the Naruto girls over and over gets old and repetitive fast. They will not be from another world or anything, they will exist and be part of the Naruto world naturally.**

**Anyway I think that’s it so let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or anything else I shove into this fic, not even sure I own any attacks that pop into my head as we go.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Biju, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off/Kyubi voice.”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Message]_

* see bottom for explanation

**Chapter 1: Birth of a Swordsman**

Welcome to Konoha.... and now we skip the blah blah blah that all of you have read countless times. Let me just cut to the chase for you all: 10 years ago the Kyubi was released from Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Fourth Hokage, after giving birth to triplets, though the first named Naruto was born 20 minutes before the other two, and said Fourth Hokage was forced to fight to save them before the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, attempted the Reaper Death Seal to seal away the Kyubi.

However, he had attempted it on Naruto as he was eldest, but the boy's body rejected the Kyubi's chakra and he was forced to seal the body in Naruto and its chakra into the two younger of the triplets. The second astonishing thing, Naruto's body rejecting the Kyubi was the first, was that the Shinigami gave Hiruzen a pass on summoning him but it did weaken him slightly pushing his chakra reserves to that of a Jonin instead of a Sanin, which was counted as a fair trade.

Anyway, for five years Kushina and Minato, the Fourth Hokage, raised and treated their children equally, but that changed when the two younger children, Keyone and Arashi, began exhibiting chakra and Kyubi's chakra making them focus on them leaving poor Naruto alone. From there Naruto was essentially raised by the few friends he had: Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha matriarch and clan head after her bastard of a husband was executed for treason after he stole the Forbidden Scroll and tried to get the Uchiha clan to learn from it; Sarada and Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto's twin youngest children that were Naruto's age; Itomi Uchiha, Mikoto's eldest and the youngest Anbu Captain in history; Shizune, the apprentice of Naruto's godmother Tsunade; Ayame Ichiraku, a civilian Ramen chef that worked with her father; Yugao Uzuki, one of his mother's students and an Anbu Captain that specialized in swordsmanship; Hana Inuzuka, the daughter of Minato's Teammate Tsume; Kurenai Yuhi, a young Chunin that specialized in Genjutsu; Temari and Gaara Subaku, the oldest and youngest children of the Kazekage that Naruto met when said man came for treaty talks; and Anko Miterashi a young girl who was betrayed by her sensei Orochimaru and Naruto treated as a friend regardless of who else said anything. The worst part was that Naruto's godfather and godbrother neglected him too in favor of his siblings.

Tsunade was innocent in the neglect as she was mostly too busy at the hospital with being the best doctor or training new doctors and medic nins to spend quality time with the trio so she usually had Shizune give them their gifts during holidays or events or Naruto would get his by stopping by to see her. Naruto never told Tsunade about the neglect as he knew she saw Kushina as a daughter and didn't want to wreck that relationship for Tsunade.  
Moving on, we come to you 10 years into Naruto's life because we find him packing his things that he kept at the Uchiha compound. The reason for his packing was because he was planning to leave the village after finally getting fed up with everything and knew he needed to. You see, he felt that he wouldn't receive the training he would need as a shinobi if he stayed and he was right. His friends taught or helped him with what they could but with their individual schedules it wasn't a ton and a few days ago when Naruto learned tree climbing on his own, he showed it off to his family only to have his father and mother scream at him and his mother actually slapped him and sent him to his room (which he rarely slept in anyway) and that was the last straw for Naruto as he blew up at them and tore into them about hating them and how he wished he was never made part of their family before leaving.

It was two days ago that he overheard a Samurai that was guarding the Fire Daimyo on one of his many visits talking about how Iron country had the greatest swordsman and fighters in general that could stand up to any ninja. It was yesterday that he told his friends, which included Hiruzen though the man was more focused on his own grandson than on Naruto, that he was planning to leave and go to Iron Country and train till he was 16 so he could be adequately trained and prepared for his life. His friends understood, though Sarada, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, and Anko made him blush when they kissed his cheeks and asked him to be careful while Itomi was going to have one of her larger Crow summons transport him most of the way then have some of the lesser ones watch over him until he got settled in Iron Country.

So now we have him packing up some things including some jutsu scrolls from Hiruzen and Mikoto because he was currently leaving one week after he turned 10 and once again, his friends were the only ones who got him anything. Anyway, once he finished packing he was leaving straight from the compound to Fang Country, Iron Country's southern border country, and then begin the journey to Iron Country and its capital.

"I'll be surprised if they notice I'm gone.” Naruto thought absently as he finished packing up his things and went out to the living room where the people he counted as friends were waiting for him with sad expressions.

"So I guess your leaving now, right?” Mikoto asked and Naruto nodded with a small smile before he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be back in a few years." He stated with a grin only to be poked in the back and he turned to see Sarada there with her arms crossed.

“You’d better be.” Sarada stated pouting making the others laugh before Naruto hugged each of them and gave Sarada, Kurenai, Hana, Anko, and Yugao a kiss to the cheek making them blush before he left with Itomi.

Once they were in a secure area, Naruto turned to Itomi, "Can you deliver this when it's time please?" He asked giving her a scroll and Itomi nodded and called a large Crow. Naruto then kissed Itomi's cheek before hopping on her waiting summons before flying off, “Well off to make my destiny.” Naruto thought as he rode the crow to Fang Country while Itomi waited till the time was right to deliver the scroll.

**_Hours later_ **

It took Naruto 4 hours to reach Fang and the crow, named Kara, was kind enough to carry him to the border of Iron Country before leaving and two smaller crows came and settled on Naruto's shoulders as he walked across the border heading for the capital, which in it of itself was a long journey but it wouldn't be worth it if it was easy since he assumed that the trip there was a way to prove himself.

Around 12 hours later, Naruto made it to a large mountain that looked like a mushroom and began to scale it using his chakra and muscles. 6 hours into that, he made to the top to see an older gentleman with robes marked with the rank of General standing there with a raised eyebrow as Naruto panted, "My name is Naruto... I came here to learn from the greatest swordsmen and become the best." Naruto panted out trying to not collapse which wasn’t easy since he ran low on chakra an hour ago and climbed the rest of the way on pure grit and will.

The General, named Mifune, examined the boy before him and noted the bloodied fingers, "You climbed up here with your bare hands?" He asked incredulously and Naruto nodded surprising Mifune and his small group that were behind him, who Naruto missed from the exhaustion.

"I used chakra until I had nothing but my muscle left then it was just my will to make it since I had to do to it on my own no matter what." He stated still panting as he tried to stay standing but his legs were shaking.

"Impressive." Mifune stated since it was difficult for an adult to get up the mountain, but for a child to do it and the fact he was doing so to become better made him more impressive. Before he could make another comment, Naruto passed out and Mifune had one of his soldiers carry him to one of the hotels.

**_Next Day_ **

The next morning had Mifune and one of his captains, a man named Mihawk, walking to the room Naruto was resting in only to hear grunts of exertion coming from within. Being curious, they opened to the door to see Naruto doing vertical pushups while having weights connected to his legs. They were impressed as many adults couldn't do this exercise and here was a boy not even in his teens doing it as if he'd been doing it for years, unknown to them he had been.  
"I can see why you were interested, Mifune-sama." Mihawk stated as he hadn't seen one so young be so dedicated to his training and it was even more astounding he was doing this after climbing the mountain the day before.

Mifune merely nodded, "Yes, if he's this dedicated now, I can only imagine what he will be like when older." Mifune stated before Naruto noticed them there and stopped before releasing the weights with a dull thud before sealing them into a scroll and faced the two.

“Can I help you?" Naruto asked trying to be polite and civil since they were nice enough to give him a room plus they’d hopefully be training him.

"Come with me young man, there is a few things I'd like to talk to you about." Mifune stated motioning Naruto to come with him.

“Alright.” Naruto stated as he got his shoes on before going with the two to a more regal building where several individuals with different swords were training along with a couple of others. When they saw Mifune, they all stopped and bowed to him before looking at Naruto who was showing no fear even with the stares from a few who had a more predatory gaze, "Good day all of you, this is the boy I was telling you about." Mifune stated making them raise their eyebrows and Naruto gave a slight bow of respect but they saw it was not of submission making him go up a notch in their book, putting him at notch one.

"Hello, my name is Naruto. I have two clan names, but only one holds any real significance to me." Naruto informed making a few raise an eyebrow at that.

"What is your full name?" One of the others, a guy with green hair and three swords, asked and Naruto frowned slightly.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but I only care about the Uzumaki part of my name." He stated and they widened their eyes at the Uzumaki name more than the Namikaze name.

"You're related to the Red Death?" A man with red hair and a cross scar on his cheek asked and Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's my mother, not like she treats me like it though." Naruto stated bitterly getting their attention even more

“Why not?" Another with blonde hair and a cigarette that was doing leg exercises asked.

Naruto scoffed, "She's too busy focusing on my siblings.” Naruto stated angrily, "For five years both of my parents ignored me and only focused on my siblings and then when I learned to walk vertically they flipped out and Kushina actually slapped me for it. So now I've broken ties with them and will be my own self and Uzumaki." He stated angrily since he was going to be the greatest Uzumaki to ever live and take the clan to great heights once he learned how to become clan head of the Uzumaki.

He broke from his musings by Mifune speaking, "Well young one, you must have a lot of heart and courage to scale the mountain as you did and he fact you have a fire in your eyes when you spoke about becoming stronger and the greatest is a good testament to your will. With that in mind, you may stay here for a month and if you show promise then you may stay here and learn as long as you wish. Your teachers will be myself and any who wish to teach you, but be warned that we will not go easy on you as the life of a swordsman is not easy and we will require dedication and willingness to continue on through it all." He stated seriously while looking Naruto in the eye and Naruto just stared back at him with absolute confidence and will to be the best.

"I accept, Sensei." Naruto stated seriously giving a respectful bow making the swordsmen and others smile. Now the tor… I mean training could begin.

**_One Month Later_ **

Naruto was taking a few breaths as he was working on a technique called 'cutting nothing' that his sensei Mihawk and senpai Zoro, the green haired man with three swords from when he met the others, were teaching him. He was getting the hang of it, but was struggling since it was considered a more advanced technique and the fact he had to control himself and his sword to the point that he could only cut when he wanted to cut wasn’t helping. His teachers were saying he was making progress, but Naruto wanted to be even better which was why he planned to try out Shadow Clones soon to help increase his training. He mentally reminded himself to thank Itomi for teaching him that since it was helpful for chores and he planned to try out the training aspect.

Unknown to Naruto, there were several of the other swordsman paying attention to him since he showed such grit and determination in his training since he’d train till he could barely stand and the minute he had his energy back he would return to training and wouldn’t try to learn anything new until he mastered what he already knew. Such dedication and focus was rare in one so young and it only made them more interested.

Meanwhile, the Namikaze family were having a normal meal with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune not having noticed anything different, except for Shizune of course, until the young female Namikaze, named Keyone, spoke up, "Oh! Tousan, Kaasan, our teacher wanted to know where Naruto was, have you seen him?" She asked making them all stop as they, minus Shizune, began to realize they hadn't seen Naruto in a while.

Trying to hide their panic, Minato and Kushina quickly moved to their eldest' room only to freeze as they realized that they hadn't been in there before and tried to push down the sense of foreboding while not noticing the others had joined them. Minato opened the door and found the place covered with dust while it was sparsely decorated as all that was there was a chair, bed, and desk with nothing else at all.

Naturally, this shocked everyone but Shizune before Minato noticed a scroll on the desk and felt fear rush through him as he went to it and noticed it was dated a month ago making his heart sink as he opened it and read before his eyes widened as tears flowed down his face and he fell to his knees while punching the desk repeatedly till he finally broke it shocking everyone before the scroll fell from his hand and rolled to the others with Kushina picking it up and the others read it widening their eyes as they did.

_[To whoever finds this first, by the time you've read this, I will be long gone to a place I know won't neglect me when I want to train, won't choose someone else to train instead of me just because they feel they may need more training for a stupid reason, and won't get angry at me and berate me for learning something on my own. I am forsaking the Namikaze name and will now be an Uzumaki only and will not return unless I deem it necessary. If you are wondering why my room looks this way, it's because I haven't been living at the house since I was 7 and have stayed with those that I consider my actual family and friends and kept the few things they gave me since I was never given anything by my so called family or god-relatives after the age of 5. If you are hoping that if I come back, you can claim you noticed I was gone right away, you can forget that because I had a seal on the letter that triggers when you opened it, so I know exactly when you opened it and know how long it took you to finally realize I was gone. If I had to guess, I would say at least 3 weeks and it wasn't even any of you that noticed I was gone but someone who couldn't help but notice such as one of the Academy instructors._

_Hope you all enjoy the life you clearly wanted: One without me in it._

_Signed Naruto Uzumaki.]_

Everyone was shocked at what they read and Kushina dropped to her knees, shocked at how her oldest child felt and was starting to feel like shit for how she acted.

The others did as well except for Shizune, for obvious reasons, and Tsunade since this was the first time being at their home in over a year and as we stated before she rarely saw the triplets as it was so there was no absence for her to notice. Today she just assumed Naruto was at a friend’s house since he had mentioned he ate meals with friends during his visits to her which at times were months of time between. However, she was feeling a strong emotion right now and it was anger. Anger at Jiraiya for neglecting their oldest godson, anger at Kakashi and Minato for doing exactly what they preached against (meaning showing favoritism), the siblings for not being there for their brother, and mostly at Kushina for daring to go against Uzumaki laws, rules, and principals by basically abandoning her child, clansman, and the rightful heir to the Uzumaki!!! Tsunade glared at Kushina and slapped her across the face before leaving with Shizune in tow while Minato quickly had Kakashi go and get Anbu to try and track Naruto, futile as it was since the trail would be a month old.

**_3 Months Later_ **

Naruto stood facing a muscled youth with white Gi pants, bandages around his lower legs and feet, and slipper style sandals and both were panting and covered in bruises. This was Sanosuke Sagara, a taijutsu fighter nicknamed the Steel Wall since that's what it felt like to hit him and the fact that he could take life threatening injuries and keep going. Naruto was training in his style of fighting after learning the personal close combat style of his third sword teacher Saito Hajime after Naruto learned the different styles of the sword art Gatotsu.

Naruto's natural brawler style is what attracted Sanosuke since he fought pretty much the same way and since he had a lightning fast way of fighting due to Saito, Sanosuke decided Naruto needed a style that would let him take numerous hits and still keep going plus it would let him train harder in his sword training if he could take more hits without having to stop.

Once Naruto finished training with Sanosuke, he was going to train with a pair of people named Edward Kenway and Shay Cormac who were both elite swordsmen but also stealth, tracking, assassination, and long range experts and he was going to learn their multiple methods and combat styles since Edward used two swords and Shay used a sword and dagger combo.

Naruto had also began to successfully use Shadow clones to train faster and more effectively, while mentally thanking Itomi for teaching him the jutsu, but each time he got a new sensei he'd train with them solo first for at least a month then he'd work with Shadow Clones since he wanted to show that he was taking things seriously and not just trying to rush through everything. Now, don't go thinking he had mastered everything from his other teachers, heck no, but he was having clones train in them and make sure he had them down easily and would then work on being flawless and effective with them all before he moved to new attacks, stances, and the like.

He was working harder this month than the others since Mihawk had informed him that in two months’ time they would be going to Uzu to see if anything remained there that Naruto could learn or use. Naruto was excited, naturally, and thought/hoped there would be things even Kushina didn't know since he planned to remove her and her children from the Uzumaki Clan if he was able to become the Uzumaki Clan Head

Another thing on his mind was he still needed to find what sword was his ideal sword. He had styles for Katanas and Zanbatos, but the swords didn't resonate with him and he was trying to find one that did while also keeping his skills with the other blades since if he found himself without his ideal blade then he'd be stuck with an unfamiliar weapon and that could lead to his death. Naruto shook his head to clear those thoughts since he had plenty of time to worry about that and resumed his training with Sanosuke, which was essentially the two beating the hell out of each other.

**_Two Months Later_ **

In the land of Whirlpools, Naruto, now looking more fit and carrying a pair of Wakizashis to get used to their feel and weight since he began training with another warrior named Aoshi Shimamori along with his other teachers and it was coming along well. His training with Sanosuke was to the point Naruto was learning to use the Futae No Kiwami or Double Layer Limit which was a powerful and destructive ability that could cause damage on the scale of Tsunade's punches without the strength behind them.

With his swordsmen senseis he had already mastered half the techniques they wanted to show him and get him to learn and he was working on making his own and learning some advanced moves. The main two he was having difficulty with were the Hiten Mitsurugi and Gatotsu since both required great leg and arm strength to do the fast motions and cutting/stabbing power.

At present, Naruto, Mihawk, and Naruto's next taijutsu sensei named Sanji were in Whirlpool to begin looking around and training. Naruto felt strange there as even though it was destroyed, his mind could envision it in its prime with various Civilians, Merchants, Shinobi, and Samurai walking the streets going about their daily lives. It actually pulled at something inside him and he decided to check the Clan Head/Kage Tower in the center of the village. Mihawk and Sanji merely took in the sights and let Naruto look around as they set up somewhere for them to camp as they didn't know how long they'd be there.

Back with Naruto, he entered the tower which was still in good shape and found himself heading for the office and looking around to see many skeletal remains of different shinobi wearing headbands not from Uzu or Konoha and it was only one with an Uzu headband for every 15 or so that had a different headband. It was a clear testament to how strong his clan was during the height of their power and it made Naruto happy to know his clan was made of hard working powerful people since they were only ONE clan and had made a village that could be on par with Konoha and the other great villages.

Upon reaching the office, Naruto found a mountain of bodies and one skeleton wearing Kage robes sitting in the Kage chair, which Naruto assumed meant that the person defeated all the enemies that came for him before succumbing to his wounds. Naruto then looked around the office before finding a picture that was hanging wrong and moved it to find a safe with a seal over it that Naruto knew as a blood seal. Shrugging to himself, Naruto cut his finger and put blood on the seal making it glow before it faded away and unlocked the safe causing the door to open and show a blade and large scroll resting inside the safe.

Taking the blade, he unsheathed it and found it was a straight backed Kukri sword that had seals inscribed on the handle and blade and Naruto felt a connection to it and gave it a few test swings and noticed it seemed to hum when he swung it in a certain direction but stopped as soon as he moved it. He frowned in confusion before he re-sheathed it and put the scabbard across his back before taking the scroll.

As he unrolled it on the desk, which was somehow still intact, he read from the last Kage, _[To whoever finds this, I pray to Kami that you are an Uzumaki as I do not wish for our enemies or those who would exploit us to find the treasures you now hold. The sword is one three weapons that have served the Uzumaki since it’s founding and is one of the determining factors of being the Clan Head of the Uzumaki. The Sword’s name is Orcrist the Strom Cleaver and its mates are within the village waiting for those worthy to find them and will most assuredly lead you if you are a pure blooded Uzumaki and are strong enough to wield them properly. I was not strong enough, kind enough, or wise enough to be the Clan Head, but I was still made Kage and did not fight to become the Clan Head as only the items can pick who is to lead our clan. One item will judge your soul and another will judge your ambitions and goals to see if you are worthy while the weapons will test your strength both of your heart, mind, and body. Only the True Leader of the Uzumaki has the strength of mind, body, and heart while having the pure soul and good intentions for the Uzumaki._

_The scroll you found is the entire history of the Uzumaki since it’s founding along with every jutsu the Uzumaki have created, the weapon styles designed, and how to bring out the bloodlines of our clan to their strongest potential through training, practice, and perseverance as every Uzumaki does. Our religious practices, beliefs, cooking, culture, festivals, and more that our clan honored, cherished, and kept sacred are within as well and must be protected. The scroll also details every notable Uzumaki that has come from the clan regardless of if they were exiled from the clan or not._

_Please, even if you are not the Clan Head, protect the scroll and keep our clan’s history and culture alive for the next generation to learn and practice._

_Never let the Whirlpool stop raging, Menma Uzumaki, Uzukage of the Village hidden in the Whirlpools.]_

Naruto read and smiled seeing how feared and dedicated his clan was to preserving their history and culture for the others and began looking at the rest of the scroll. Further in the scroll was the seal that contained the history of the Uzumaki dating back to within 100 years after the Sage of Six Paths and mentioned all the notable clansmen that came to be over the centuries up to when the Uzumaki were nearly wiped out with Whirlpool. Naruto sealed the scroll away for later and then left the tower with his new sword out to guide him where the item attracting it was.

An hour later had him at what appeared to be a barracks of some kind that was still in decent shape. Upon entering it, he found piles of corpses from the attackers and a small number of scattered Uzumaki defenders. Naruto walked past saying prayers for the dead before entering the Captain's quarters and found a strong box under the desk that had the Captain sitting in front of it. Naruto moved the captain gently before taking the box out and broke the lock and opened it finding a short sword that was just under 22 inches long on the blade with a curved up Crossguard, a grooved silver pommel, and a leather wrapped spiral handle. The short sword like Storm Cleaver had seals engraved on it and he could make out an inscription that the seals made, "Acharn: The Lighting Blade." Naruto strapped the blade to his waist and pointed Orcrist around in different directions looking for the hum, but the blade remained still. Frowning in confusion, he sheathed it before a thought occurred to him. He looked at Acharn and pulled it out and pointed it in different directions before feeling it hum and left the barracks to follow it while mentally making a note to send some clones here to bury the dead.

Another two hours of walking later, Naruto came upon what he assumed was the Clan Head/Kage home if the reinforced walls and dozens upon dozens of ruined seals were anything to go by and entered before looking around. Upon finding the office, Naruto looked around finding papers and books thrown everywhere and a rusted Bastard Sword hanging on the wall and Sting was reacting to it. Shrugging to himself, Naruto sheathed Sting and approached the sword and upon grasping the handle, the seals engraved on it glowed before the rust fell from the blade like it was nothing but dust and revealed a shimmering silver blade. Upon the Crossguard were seals that made another inscription, "Glamdring: The Thunder Hammer." Naruto looked around the office and found a scabbard for the blade and strapped it on his back just under Orcrist before looking around some more to find anything else of use or important.

Finding everything that was useful, Naruto saw it was getting dark and decided to find his teachers, who were setting up camp in the middle of the village. Upon arriving they instantly noticed the weapons on Naruto and Mihawk smiled, “I see that the coming here wasn’t a waste.” Mihawk stated and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, and there is still more for me to find here so we may be here a while.” Naruto stated making Mihawk nod as Sanji gave them soup before they ate quietly before turning in for the night.

The next day, Naruto continued to explore the village for any signs or clues on what he was looking for or where he should look. It was nearly noon when he came upon what looked like an old temple and decided to look inside since there was an item supposed to judge his soul. He scowled slightly seeing the bodies of attackers and those in Uzumaki robes that resembled priest garments and said another prayer over them before continuing to explore while mentally noting to send out shadow clones that night to begin burying the bodies even the enemy Shinobi since he wasn't going to disrespect the dead regardless of how he felt about them.

As he finished that thought, he felt a pull towards the main room and followed it to find a statue of an Uzumaki, evidenced by the Uzumaki spiral being engraved on the forehead, wearing robes and holding a Shakujo staff and wearing a rosary of black magnatama and crimson Uzumaki spirals with a large black and red Uzumaki spiral at the end.

The interesting thing was that both the staff and rosary weren't part of the statue, but placed on/in it to secure them. Naruto idly wondered how the hell no one took them before he paused in thought and drew Orcrist and re-examined the seals on it. He found what he was looking for etched into the hilt so small that unless you looked for it you would miss it: it was a reverse summoning seal. If anyone not of Uzumaki blood tried to use it and was deemed unworthy then the blade would reverse summon itself back into the safe Naruto took it from and even if there was Uzumaki blood, if deemed unworthy the blade wouldn't work except as a blunt object.

Testing a theory Naruto found the same kind of seal etched onto Acharn and Glamdring, though he guessed they went to different locations to ensure no one could hide all three from any surviving Uzumaki, and assumed the same was for the staff and rosary. Naruto made a mental note to swipe some blood on the reverse seals to see if they would activate and make the weapon return to him instead of here in whirlpool since it would be troublesome to keep coming back and getting them if someone else tried to use them.

Naruto then looked at the statue and bowed to it, "Please protect these items, I will not desecrate something sacred to my clan just to gain something from it." Naruto stated before turning to leave only to feel a weight on his neck and something in his hand and sure enough as soon as he looked he was wearing the rosary and holding the staff. He turned back to the statue and saw the hands were now together in a prayer or a sign of respect with the head bowed and he bowed towards it again, "I will honor these items and the Uzumaki clan rites so long as I shall live." He stated as he sealed the staff in his arm and walked out of the temple with the rosary sizing itself to fit him better.

Naruto walked out and sighed slightly, he had most of what he needed to be the Uzumaki clan head but being recognized as such was another matter entirely. He knew if worst came to worst he'd have to enact the Clan Survival Act which was a law created by the first Hokage, and subsequently picked up by all the other villages, that if the last member of a clan was considered underage and took the clan head seat then they had to be 16 and have one wife by the time they were 18 to continue the clan's legacy and bloodline. The first part was easy, but finding a wife in two years after he took the head position would be another matter entirely and that was if he was done training by the age of 16.

Naruto shook those thoughts away and quickly made several hundred clones, who nodded and began gathering the dead while 20 went to find a clearing to bury them in. While they did that, Naruto went about looking through the village for what was left to prove him worthy of being the Uzumaki Clan head.

He wondered for most of the day only stopping when Sanji tracked him down and made him eat as he wanted to find the last item before they were done on the island. Naruto knew he could get a week to stay here, but any longer would be harder and he wanted to have the security now if he could have it rather than have to come back and take more time away. He’d rather come back here some time for the peace and quiet and pay his respects rather than because he wanted something from the land.

He paused a moment as he felt something call to him for a minute there and looked around trying to determine where it was coming from and finally pinpointed it at the island’s mountain. Shrugging to himself, he took off towards the mountain making some more clones to help out the others as he found several remains still scattered everywhere.

Upon reaching the mountain, Naruto began looking over the area around it having guessed that the mountain was where the civilians were to evacuate to when an attack came. 20 minutes of searching led to him finding a seal carved into a small unassuming rock and he activated making a cavern entrance appear with torches lighting themselves down the cavern. Naruto quickly entered and followed the tunnel feeling the call get stronger now the deeper he went.

Naruto arrived at the vast cavern looking on in sadness at the bodies of the various civilians, ninja, and invaders and quickly made several hundred clones to begin taking the bodies up while another popped so the clones preparing the graves would know to dig more. As his clones began doing their job, Naruto began looking around and an hour of searching, as the cavern was that large, Naruto found a small patch of dirt that was more disheveled than the rest and quickly wiped some away revealing a small box.

Naruto pulled it out and opened it showing an onyx band with a ruby on top, but the interesting thing was that the onyx flowed up making the spirals in the ruby and the ruby flowed down making vein like designs in the onyx. Naruto slipped it on his right middle finger and felt a power wash over him and the ruby glowed a moment before it faded and Naruto sighed, “You don’t accept me huh? Very well, then I shall carry you till you find someone who is.” Naruto stated as he slipped the ring off and put it in his pocket.

Naruto trudged back to the campsite and sighed making the other two look at him, “Something wrong Naruto?” Sanji asked as he cooked their dinner.

“The last item of the Uzumaki Clan Head rejected me, so I can’t be clan head.” Naruto stated making them raise an eyebrow.

“You can still be clan head, who cares if the item didn’t accept you, the others did.” Sanji stated and Naruto shook his head not noticing the ring began to glow again.

“I don’t want to just take the title, I want to fully earn the right and title. Anything else is a sham and insult to my goals and dreams. Even if I can’t banish her and her children from the Uzumaki, I will still refuse to be under the same name as them as they broke key Uzumaki tenants and creeds and my own views and code for life. Anything less than earning the right she claims to have without going through the proper procedures makes me no better than she is and I refuse to stoop to her level and betray the very foundations my clan is built on just to get a shot at her. I will either find another way to get her out of the clan or I will simply build my own and return these items to rest here in Uzu for all time where no one will ever disturb them again.” Naruto stated before he blinked and saw the ring back on his finger and the ruby glowing brightly making him smile, “But it looks like it won’t come to that.” He stated gazing at the ring, “With this I am marked as the true heir and leader of the Uzumaki clan.” Naruto stated making a fist feeling the ring flood his mind with knowledge of his clan and their laws.

Mihawk and Sanji merely smirked as Sanji served the food, “Yes, well your lordship it’s time to eat.” Sanji stated jokingly making Naruto open his eyes and smirk as they sat down and ate with Naruto now having the security and knowledge he needed to get back at the family who wronged him and punish the people who betrayed the clan and all it stood for.

**_5 and ½ years later: Capital of Iron Country_ **

_CLANG_

_CLANG_

_CLANG_

Came from the training area of the capital as a now 16 year old Naruto clashed against Saito Hajime, Kenshin Mimura, and Mihawk with his own blades and right now Orcrist was out as it was his most fluid blade. Naruto had gone through some changes over the past few years as he was 6’3” and all muscle with a six pack turning eight pack forming on his torso. His hair was longer reaching the base of his neck and was slicked back save for one strand that hung between his eyes and some of his strands had red tips. He still wore the rosary around his neck and was currently shirtless as he fought his primary senseis in a pair of black Gi pants and sandals.

Around the area were the various warriors that had trained Naruto over the years counting Mifune and among them were some of their most legendary warriors such Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Li Mu Bai, Altair Ibn La’Ahad, Ezio Auditore, Connor Kenway, Zer0, Squall Leonheart, Geralt of Rivia, Aoshi Shimamori, Sōsuke Aizen, Seijuro Hiko, Kenpachi Zaraki, Anakin Skywalker, a man named only Jack, a large red head nicknamed the Scotsman, and more. All of them had a hand in training Naruto at some point or another and could honestly say they’d never had a better student and it was also a little scary how good he had become in just over 6 years of training with them and how many different styles he learned.

Naturally they weren’t the only ones that were watching since Naruto had attracted the attention of several women in the Land of Iron just being himself and the women were ready go with him wherever he may go with one already being his betrothed. The lady/girl in question was one Rukia Kuchiki as the two had known each other since he was training under her father Byakuya to learn their speed techniques that were on par with Kenshin’s Hiten Mitsurugi, though another of Naruto’s girls was even better at the speed technique than any Kuchiki and was only matched by Naruto, and the two had started as rivals until that grew to friendship and then furthered as any old love story went. The interesting thing was that Rukia was the one who wanted Naruto to date other girls since she was friends with the ones she had met and didn’t want them heartbroken… and apparently she liked the idea of having a husband that could handle multiple women and still be ready for more fun.

Byakuya was against it first, but when he was caught in a situation with Naruto having his sword at his throat and Rukia having hers at his manhood along with the other women in position to harm him in ways only Jiraiya could probably sympathize with, he made the intelligent decision of stating that so long as his daughter was happy then that was all that mattered. Since then he had been getting to know each woman, but at the moment Rukia was the only one he was to wed.

Back to the other things, Naruto had mastered each skill his teachers had to give him including Edward, Shay, Ezio, Altair, and Connor’s stealth, assassination, and tool skills to make sure he would be an effective shinobi as well as swordsman. He also got trained by some monks of Fire Temple that traveled at Mifune’s request and they taught him to fight with his Shakujo as well as their own form of hand to hand combat to add to his repertoire of skills.

The monks were very eager to help him since apparently the only other monks they respected as much as they did the samurai were the Uzumaki clan monks who gave them the basis for their faith and practices. Naturally, this made Naruto even more eager to learn from them and they were impressed and amazed at his dedication, restraint, and discipline since it was something unseen in anyone let alone one not even to the age of 16. One major benefit he gained from them was learning to fight without his eyes so he had one advantage over any enemies that came after him with the intent to blind him.

Back to the fight, the three master swordsman were actually having to work to gain any ground as Naruto proved he was worthy of his nickname “The Sage of Swords” as he had quick grasp of any blade he picked up and could be swinging it with little to no difficulty within hours without using Shadow Clones. As a result it was very hard to attack him with a move he hadn’t already mastered, learned a counter for, or learned to dodge while turning it to his advantage.

For instance when Saito would come in with a Gatotsu thrust, Naruto would duck at the last second and grab Saito’s sword arm and slam him into the ground before dodging as Kenshin or Mihawk would come in to ensure Saito wasn’t taken out of the fight. For Kenshin, certain Hiten Mitsurugi moves needed him to take a step in advance and Naruto would strike at that moment and keep him from getting firm footing for the attack and begin his own Barrage of attacks with the other two moving to help. For Mihawk it was a matter of redirecting, countering/blocking, or engaging him in close combat with his blades like he wasn’t fighting as a swordsman which threw Mihawk off slightly.

At the moment, Saito was a bit scuffed up, Mihawk had some cuts in his clothes and a bruise on the right side of his face from a vicious right hook from Naruto, and Kenshin had cuts and tears in his kimono and all three were panting while Naruto stood with Orcrist pointed towards the sky in front of his face and didn’t seem to be breathing hard at all. It was clear to everyone that they had basically made an unbeatable swordsman and with his other skills handy he could be a force to reckon with even for S ranked enemies… which was who he was facing right now.

His training with Sano, Kenpachi, the monks, and those like them made him a proverbial steel wall of muscle and nearly unbreakable when in combat; his training with Saito, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Byakuya made him a speed demon; his training with Shay, Edward, Connor, Altair, and Ezio made him a ghost when needed; Sanji and two others gave him an unorthodox method of fighting in hand to hand that kept an enemy guessing; Mihawk, the monks, and Mifune gave him focus, discipline, and sharpened him into a prime example of a swordsman while keeping emotions in check; and all of it only piled onto his already impressive stamina making him able to outlast any opponent and that wasn’t even taking into account the jutsu he learned over the years both from what he had with him and what he learned from the Uzumaki scrolls.

In short, they’d made the perfect fusion of a monk, soldier, samurai, fighter, assassin, ninja, and warrior and the boy still had years to grow before he hit his prime! It was almost scary how skilled the boy was and he still wanted to become even greater and surpass every swordsman that had ever lived. They honestly believed he could do it especially Mifune since he knew that if Naruto wanted he could have the rank of General within a year if he joined the standing forces of Iron, but he knew Naruto’s goals and dreams had him going somewhere else in the world and he wasn’t going to deny a boy he began to see as his own the dream he sought for and craved. Mifune already planned to go to Konoha for the upcoming Chunin Exams if Naruto was going to compete as he wanted to watch with pride as everyone saw the diamond that most of Konoha foolishly neglected and tarnished.

He broke from his musings seeing Naruto was getting ready to end it and quickly tapped his cane down on the ground signaling the end of the fight, “That’s enough, I don’t need you four getting too serious and someone losing a limb or worse.” He called making them nod before Naruto gave his three senseis a salute which they all readily returned while the crowd applauded at the show.

Naruto sheathed his blade and bowed to Mifune before activating a seal on his arm that put him in a pair of black pants, black boots, a red muscle shirt, and a black cloak with “Sage of Swords” down the back of it in red all of which were form fitting and showed his defined muscles. Naruto then put Orcrist on his back and unsealed Glamdring and Acharn and strapped them back on his person.

Mifune then approached as Mihawk, Kenshin, and Saito moved back to the others, “Naruto, six years ago you came to us to become stronger and better yourself. I can state with utmost confidence that we have made you the strongest and the best, but there isn’t anything left for you to learn here and while I would be honored to count you among our forces, that is not where your dreams and goals lie elsewhere. Because of that we wish you well on your travels and know that you will always have a home and place here should you want it.” Mifune stated with a smile fathers had when looking at their child accomplish something.

Naruto stood straight and approached Mifune before embracing him like he was family, “Thank you, Mifune-Jiji.” He stated making Mifune smile and return the hug before patting him on the shoulder turned and marched off to continue his duties.

Naruto nodded to the others as they either gave him pats on the back, nods of respect, or some other form of respect and caring in their own way. Naruto then felt someone press against his back and rub their hands on his chest, “I guess that’s his way of saying he’s proud of you.” He heard his fiancé Rukia say while pressing her modest C cup breasts against his back and he smiled.

“Yes. It’s also his way of saying that if I ever need help, the army of this country is just a call away.” Naruto stated before he turned and captured Rukia’s lips in a kiss making her moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as Naruto moved his hand along her back sending shivers up her spine.

The two separated at a whine and looked to see Naruto’s other girls standing there with a pout: Unohana Retsu, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shion, Megumi Takani, Boa Hancock, Nami, Bayonetta, Claudette Vance, Tashigi, Momo Hinamori, Yumi Komagata, Tifa Lockhart, Ciri, Triss Merigold, and Yennefer. Rukia and Naruto smirked before he quickly made a group of clones and each clone took a girl and gave them a passionate kiss that made their legs weak while Naruto kissed Rukia again.

After about five minutes, the Narutos separated from the girls leaving them slightly dazed and he smiled, “Pack your things, we leave in two days.” He stated getting them out of their stupor before they nodded and each gave a kiss to his cheek and swayed their hips as they walked to get their things making Naruto chuckle before he looked at the sky, “Get ready Konoha, Namikazes, I’m coming back and you’re not going to be happy with what I have to say and do.” Naruto stated as the wind suddenly picked up and blew in the direction of Konoha.

Naruto was going to bring his talent and power to Konoha and he was going to ensure everyone on his shit list was put on notice and made painfully aware of what they ignored or threw away. He wouldn’t kill them, they hadn’t earned that punishment… or was it a mercy? Either way Naruto was going to show them how he grew away from them, away from their support, “love”, and any possible training they could have thought to give him. He just had to get him and his girls there to see it.

**Done. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.**

**Next time will be Naruto’s big return, a test of his skill, and then his first mission with some different interactions mixed in as well.**

**Those women above are not the only crossed women that will be in this and the harem will be pretty sizeable but I will attempt the impossible of balancing his fun with the ladies with actual plot and storyline.**

**Also there will be flashbacks about key moments in his training as they become relevant to this story since if I detailed all of his training I could have 6 plus chapters of nothing but it and frankly I am not a fan of training montages that run on and on and on for that long so that’s that.**

**For those who don’t know certain characters, I’m going to list what the original item the characters are from. If a character isn’t listed then they are part of the Naruto universe.**

**_Rurouni Kenshin:_ Kenshin Himura, Saito Hajime, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, Aoshi Shimamori, Yumi Komagata, and Seijuro Hiko**

**_One Piece:_** **Sanji, Zoro, Mihawk, Tashigi, Boa Hancock, and Nami**

 ** _Samurai Jack:_** **Jack and the Scotsman**

**_Borderlands 2:_ Zer0**

**_Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon:_ Li Mu Bai**

**_Bleach:_ Rukia, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shion, Momo Hinamori, Unohana Retsu, Sōsuke Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Kenpachi Zaraki.**

**_Star Wars:_ Anakin Skywalker**

**_The Witcher_ : Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer, Triss Merigold, and Ciri.**

**_Assassin’s Creed:_ Altair Ibn La’Ahad, Ezio Auditore, Connor Kenway, Edward Kenway, and Shay Cormac.**

**_Bayonetta:_ Bayonetta**

**_Queen’s Blade:_ Claudette Vance**

**_Final Fantasy:_ Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonheart.**

**Any new characters introduced will be listed like the ones above.**

**Anyway, leave comments, suggestions, and the like in a review.  
**

**Glamdring  
  
**

**Orcrist**

****

**Acharn**

**Naruto's Staff**

****

**Naruto's Ring**

**Naruto's Rosary**

****

**Pendant on the Rosary**

****


	2. Return of the Maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has returned to Konoha, but things aren't exactly simple or easy in transition.

**Hey everyone and welcome back.**

**Now to address a few things since I got at least 3 people asking about these: 1) Every girl that Naruto kissed at the end of chapter 1 is going with Naruto to Konoha because they are in a relationship with him, Rukia is just the only one engaged to him at the moment.**

**2) Naruto is not going to kill Minato or Kushina. They aren’t going to be family to him, but he’s not going to kill them. I’m also going to say that NO, Naruto is not going to sleep with his sister or his mother. Normally I would say possibly, but it doesn’t fit with this setting (in my opinion). Now if someone wants to try and convince me otherwise about having Kushina or Keyone in Naruto’s harem, then by all means try but do not get defensive or aggressive if I do not accept your arguments.**

**3) I’m not going to say who the main enemy is as it pertains to some plans I have for Naruto, so you will just have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, I think that’s it so let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or anything else I shove into this fic; not even sure I own any attacks that pop into my head as we go.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Biju, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off/Kyubi voice.”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Message]_

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 2: Return of the Maelstrom**

**_Fire Country: Just outside Konoha_ **

Naruto and his girls were walking through the forest surrounding Konoha with the women taking in the sights since they mostly lived in Iron Country which was a lot of snow with some pop ups of spring to enjoy, but not a full forest of summer time trees to see and experience. Naruto merely stared straight ahead towards the ever-nearing gate as they walked, though he did speak to his girls to ensure they didn’t worry about him.

They all understood why he was like this of course, he didn’t want to go to Konoha for work, but Kiri was too wrapped up in their problems and Naruto’s bloodlines would cause problems potentially on both sides. Iwa would sooner skin him alive despite the Tsuchikage not being a hard ass over what happened anymore since shit happened in war. Kumo would try to turn him into a breeding factory and have him expand their operations and he had no intention of just siring kids and letting them be turned into village weapons. Suna, while friendly with Naruto, wasn’t exactly getting a ton of jobs and Naruto didn’t care for the desert and his girls wouldn’t enjoy it much either.

Thus, only Konoha was left as a truly viable option for him since he didn’t have the experience and funding to make his own village and no minor village would risk Konoha turning their attention on them. So it was Konoha or he wasn’t getting a Shinobi career.

All of this meant he had to deal with the people he didn’t want to deal with, but the bright side for him was that he could see his other precious people again. He could only imagine their faces when he showed them some of the secrets he had stashed away for when he needed trump cards. He also knew he’d enjoy the faces of Minato and Kushina’s family when he returned and knew they’d be scrambling to apologize and make amends, yeah right. The best they could get would be him considering them friends.

They burnt that bridge for being family a long time ago and it was worse still because Kushina and her children broke Uzumaki Clan tenants and laws that breaking even just ONE of them was enough for the Head to exile you from the clan and breaking multiple ones usually ended up in your execution. He wouldn’t kill them, but he sure as fuck wasn’t letting them stay in the clan. He was the Clan Head now and it was his duty to ensure all members were true Uzumaki and followed all the laws to the letter. No excuses, ifs, ands, or buts.

He shook those thoughts away as they neared the gate and prepared to check in while he wondered just what the Hokage and his family were up to.

Let’s see for ourselves, shall we?

**_Hokage Tower_ **

Minato Namikaze sighed as he sat in his office taking a break from the paperwork. He looked over the village feeling sad once again since it had been six years since his eldest son had run away from the village. His teams that were sent to find him came back empty handed and he was limited to only Fire Country since sending teams outside would be problematic as not only would it possibly cause an international incident, but it could alert the other villages that his son was gone. That would’ve made Naruto a glaring target whether for assassins or recruiters.

It had not gone over well: Tsunade had cut all contact with them along with Shizune and only ever spoke to them professionally. Sarada and Sasuke Uchiha became colder towards his children and his wife. Mikoto became colder towards them all. Yugao and Itomi, who apparently his eldest was friends with, only ever spoke professionally to him, Jiraiya, or Kushina. Hiruzen had even stated how disappointed he was.

Kushina and Keyone had been inconsolable for over a month refusing to leave their rooms and only eating when they absolutely had to. Arashi had just turned to training like a madman and had become a bit cocky because of it. Jiraiya had sent his spies and toads scouring for him, though he and Minato got their asses handed to them by the toads for treating the boy like that since there was no way they couldn’t come clean. However, when nothing was found Jiraiya started being depressed and now rarely left Konoha unless some word of Naruto came and then he took off to investigate. None of them ever panned out or got them any closer to finding Naruto.

He turned back to his paperwork and to one document he had just finished filling out a short while ago. He had sent his wife’s team consisting of her and Kakashi as the senseis since Kushina had duties to attend to in council meetings at times so Kakashi was there to continue teaching them and had Keyone, Arashi, and Yakumo Kurama as their students. They were teamed with Itomi’s team consisting of Sasuke, Sarada, and Sakura Haruno. Their mission was to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to Wave Country and then possibly keep him alive as he finished the bridge connecting Wave to the mainland.

He knew that Wave was in bigger trouble than the old man let on, mostly due to a ruthless business man named Gato, but Minato was confidant that with his wife and two Anbu level ninja that there wouldn’t be too many problems since Gato was a thug with more thugs no highly trained warriors. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was going to be more trouble than he or they anticipated, but he had no one to spare to send as extra support just to be safe. It wasn’t like he couldn’t justify it, Wave while small was worth a country three times its size in economic value with it being a major trade hub.

Minato sighed not sure what to do as he contemplated things until he was forced out by his secretary getting his attention, “Hokage-sama, there is a young man to see you. He doesn’t have an appointment but you’re technically free for the next hour or so.” She stated knowing he usually used this time for paperwork and review.

Minato frowned in thought before deciding a break would be fine, “It’s alright, Maia, please send him in.” Minato stated getting an affirmative before the door opened a minute later making Minato freeze in shock.

The man standing before him stood in a pair of black pants, black boots, a red muscle shirt, fingerless black gloves, a belt with some pouches, and a black cloak that seemed to almost be part of his body with how snug they were. On his waist was a scabbard with an oddly formed sword. However, it was his head that shocked Minato: Crystal blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, sun kissed blond hair with red tips that was pulled back into a small ponytail, tanned skin, regal looking face, and little to no baby fat at all, “N-Naruto?!?” Minato stuttered out as the man in front of him looked at him with indifference.

“Hello Hokage-sama, it’s been a while. Before you attempt it, do not hug me and treat me like nothing has happened before I left. I am here simply because there was no other real option for me to become a ninja and no, I won’t call you father.” Naruto stated calmly and Minato flinched and looked saddened.

“But, this is your home, you belong here.” Minato stated and Naruto merely looked at him as if asking ‘is that seriously the best you got?’

“I choose where I belong. I am only here because Kumo would try to turn me into a breeding machine, Iwa would probably try to skin me alive and then make me into a breeding machine, I don’t care for the desert so Suna is out, and I could have gone to Kiri to help them settle that civil war mess but by the time I got there it would most likely be over and there is the cost of going there in addition to actually getting there and getting the rebels to trust me. And if the rebels lost, then I’d have to fight the entire village to get away. I would have built my own village if I had the necessary land, experience, candidates, and finances but I lack the experience in leading large groups as I’ve only led squads before and don’t have the resources so that was out. And no minor village would take in the son of a Kage since it would draw a lot of attention, both beneficial and hostile, to them. Thus, I had little option left if I wanted to have a ninja career than to come to Konoha. It’s as simple as that Hokage-sama and nothing more.” Naruto stated calmly making Minato sigh sadly.

“I… I see.” He stated not wanting to push matters right now especially since it would just cause a bigger rift between him and his eldest. It didn’t help matters that Naruto could just leave if he did push since there wasn’t anything to stop him. Minato couldn’t arrest him or anything since he hadn’t done anything wrong, he certainly wasn’t going to have a Yamanaka wipe his mind or something horrible like that which some of the more zealot shinobi would suggest, and he definitely couldn’t have someone following him constantly to keep tabs on him especially if Naruto found out and things got violent.

It was also a matter of Minato would need the rest of his family to talk and try to convince Naruto to stay… and he knew Kushina would kill him if he tried to convince Naruto and failed while she was gone.

Basically, his only option right now was to suck it up and hope he could start mending the damage that was done. He broke from his inner musings as Naruto spoke, “Good, now while I’m sure you’d have a skills drill and exam to see what rank I should have, I am fine with Genin rank. Anything higher than that would be seen as favoritism being shown whether because I’m your son and you over believe in my skills or because you gave me the rank just to make me more considerate to staying here and trying to make things right as you no doubt would put it. So I’ll take Genin rank and I’m sure the Jonin Senseis were assigned already so I’ll just be a floater helping out different teams and the like until such time as a team opens up, a new team can be formed, or I prove the point that I can be solo and be fine.” Naruto stated since he wasn’t going to have anything handed to him or let someone accuse him of getting something handed to him.

Minato sighed slightly knowing he as right, it was why despite knowing his other two children were Chunin level they still had to be Genin. Minato could also tell his son had trained long and hard just based on his stance alone and the fact he kept looking where all the hidden Anbu were without even trying to find them. He’d like nothing more than to test him to see what he was capable of, but it would appear he didn’t want to be anything higher than a Genin even if he was Chunin level or higher, “Very well.” He stated before digging in one of the lower drawers and pulling out a headband since the Hokage was required to keep some on hand in case they managed to get a missing nin to join the village or they got a defector.

Naruto took the headband before undoing his ponytail and tied the headband around his head pushing his bangs out of his eyes and letting his mop of blonde hair fall around his head just above his shoulders. The only reason he kept his hair this length was because his girls all had a thing for running their hands through it during make-out sessions and his only issue with that was that it would get in his face at times and distract him. Now that he had a headband, he didn’t have to worry about it as much especially since he could turn it into a bandana if the headband wasn’t as effective as he would like.

Before either of them could say anything else, a Chunin rushed in with a scroll in hand, “Hokage-sama! Urgent message from Kakashi!” The Chunin stated as he quickly gave the scroll to Minato, who opened it and read the contents before cursing.

“Dammit. Naruto, I know you just got here but you’re all that I can spare at the moment for back up.” Minato stated and Naruto shifted his stance to show he was being serious, “I need you to head towards the Land of Waves and provide back up for Teams 6 and 7, they’ve encountered some extra resistance than we were anticipating and want backup just in case.” Minato informed and Naruto nodded.

“Alright, I’ll take two companions of mine to help since there could be medical injuries and one of them is a skilled medic.” Naruto stated and Minato nodded, though he wanted to question about his companions, and dismissed him right before he disappeared from where he was standing shocking the two people still there.

Minato then shook his head and looked back at the Chunin, “I want to be informed the moment any other available Ninja arrive back in Konoha, no exceptions and no excuses. Inform the gate guards that all returning shinobi are to report to me immediately until further notice.” He ordered and the Chunin nodded and left to deliver the orders.

Minato sighed as he looked back at the scroll, the two teams had been met with an ambush of around 50 bandits with the last one alive telling them that Gato had apparently hired some extra muscle in the form of missing nin. One of whom was apparently Zabuza Momochi and if he had enough help especially with bandits aiding then he could pose a threat. Minato believed in his children, student, and wife, but they weren’t invincible, and he wasn’t taking a chance and neither were they. He just hoped Naruto and his two companions would be enough to help them until he could find someone to send to help further.

**_With Naruto_ **

Said swordsman entered the hotel his girls were at while he went to see his ex-father and quickly told them the situation before having Unohana and Triss go with him while the others waited here. Once the two were ready, he and they took off with Triss using her unique bloodline to keep up with the two sword wielding individuals.

At their speed, it took them roughly an hour to reach the teams and the sight was not one that inspired confidence: Kushina was trapped in a water prison, Kakashi was struggling against a trio of water clones, Itomi was facing five water clones and two Chunin ranked ninja called the Demon Brothers, and the Genin were facing more bandits and trying to keep Tazuna safe.

He also noted how his former family members had changed: Kushina was still the same with her wearing Anbu style gear without the sword and it was customized into a vest instead of a chest plate, but he knew the vest was reinforced.

Kakashi has aged a bit, but he could also see that Kakashi was slacking in his training since he was an S rank ANBU Commander and now he was struggling against an A rank missing nin.

Arashi had become nearly identical to Minato, counting the somewhat skinny build, only he had his mother’s eyes and hair color instead of his father’s. He was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and the usual blue sandals with his headband tied around his left bicep. He also had a kunai holster on his left leg

Keyone was the opposite in that she was a near clone of her mother but had her father’s hair color and eyes. She was dressed in a red kimono top with a normal black vest over it, black tights, and blue sandals. Her headband was on her forehead while she had her kunai pouch on her right hip.

Naruto then turned his attention to the two girls and saw one girl he recalled as Yakumo Kurama, which made his tenant snort a bit, and recalled she was a genjutsu mistress in the making and assumed she was placed with Kushina and Kakashi because she needed to build up her abilities in other areas. She was pale skinned, brown haired, bronze eyed, and wore a lighter pink battle kimono with a fishnet undershirt, fishnet leggings, and a pair of blue sandals. Her headband was dangling around her throat like a necklace. From what he could see, she had low to mid C cup breasts, a perky ass, and slender legs.

The other was a pink haired girl that Naruto hadn’t met but found she was a bit cute. Her pink hair was cut short and her headband was on her head almost like a bow, cream skinned, emerald eyes, and small but kissable lips. She wore a red vest over a fishnet shirt, short pink skirt over a pair of black biker shorts, heeled boots that went to her knees, black gloves, two pink elbow sleeves, and two emerald stud earrings. Her right hip was also bandaged and had a holster over it but it wasn’t a kunai holster. Her figure wasn’t as impressive as some others with her high B-low C cup breasts, slim waist, moderate hips, and then her best asset which was her tight ass that seemed to be jiggling slightly when she moved.

Switching his attention to his friends and loved ones, he smiled seeing they had grown better since his time away.

Sasuke has grown up well standing at 5’10” with his hair being in a small ponytail that hung by his shoulders rather than it being up and looking like a duck’s ass. He still had some baby fat to him, but he was lean and fit showing he had been taking training seriously but not so much that he bulked up and lost speed and control. His attired consisted of a white kimono top with the fish netting sown in and an Uchiha fan on the back, black fingerless gloves connected to a pair of wrist guards, black pants with a pair of sashes dangling on the front that had the Uchiha symbol on them, and black open toed boots that went up to his knee. He also had an O-katana in hand ready to fight.

Sarada had managed to balance out her natural cuteness with her new womanly body as she sported high C-low D cup breasts, a jiggly ass, slender legs, cream skin, reddish black eyes, cute face, and black silky hair that was pulled into a small braid that laid between her shoulder blades. Her attire consisted of a red battle dress with black booty shorts under it, black heeled calf boots, black fingerless gloves, a black choker with a red swirl on it, and her cute red rimmed glasses that helped push her hair out of her eyes. Her headband was around her right thigh while her kunai pouch was on her left.

Itomi had become a gorgeous woman and if it wasn’t for the bit that she inherited her from her father, namely the tear drop marks and angular face, she could pass as Mikoto’s younger sister or even twin. Her black silky hair was braided into a ponytail that hung over her shoulder while her face was both angelic and intimidating due to the cold expression on her face as she was fighting. Her figure had filled out since Itomi now sported mid to high D cup breasts, slim waist, tight stomach, wide hips, firm ass, and long legs with just enough muscle to accent her womanly curves. Her attire consisted of a black form fitting bodysuit with a battle skirt over her ass and groin, a jonin vest over her chest, black fingerless gloves, and black high heeled sandals.

Naruto smirked at the last item since Mikoto was a bit infamous for being able to fight and do missions in those type of heels and that they doubled as weapons since the heels were refined to a sharp tip. Of course that was also part of the trouble wearing them since if the wearer wasn’t in full control and balanced the heel would stab into the ground or surface making the wearer have to try and pry themselves free while making noise.

Breaking from his musings, he quickly analyzed the situation before deciding on a course of action. Naruto had the two girls go aid the Genin while he quickly went through seals and launched a **Great Breakthrough** at the water clones and Demon brothers sending them back causing all the fighting to stop as Naruto appeared before the clones. Naruto stood there with his hand resting lazily on the hilt of Orcrist as he stared at the eight clones and the two Chunin while everyone was staring at him in confusion and caution, “I’m afraid I can’t allow you to kill these Konoha nin. Three of them are friends of mine and the others recently became comrades or I wouldn’t have gotten in your way.” Naruto stated coolly as he locked eyes with each opponent making them take a step back unconsciously.

“Who are you?” One of the clones asked and Naruto smirked before turning and pointing at the back of his cloak making the clones widen their eyes and take a few steps back as well, “W-what the hell are you doing here?!?! We’re nowhere near Samurai territory and I’ve never once crossed Iron Country!” One of the clones shouted sounding intimidated surprising both the Demon Brothers, the Konoha nin, the original Zabuza, and the other person Naruto knew was off to the side watching the scene.

“I just told you, I just joined Konoha so any fight with Konoha nin is now a problem for me.” Naruto stated turning back and now gripping Orcrist in its scabbarded, “Now, will you fall back or do I have to end your existence?” Naruto asked before dodging and bisecting a bandit that came up behind him before resheathing his blade in a blink of an eye, “Well? I’m waiting.” Naruto stated not bothered at all by the man he just killed as he had quite a few kills to his name while serving Iron Country.

The onlookers just gaped at the display since they couldn’t even follow the movements he did to commit to the kill and bandits were backing up especially when two women appeared in front of the Genin with one holding a sword and the other having glowing hands, “I suggest you leave or I will be forced to handle things my way.” Naruto stated cracking his knuckles audibly making a few flinch before the Demon Brothers decided to attack using the chain that was connected to each other via the gauntlets they wore.

Naruto merely watched them before he pulled a kunai out and waited till they got close. Once they did he threw the kunai into the chain with enough force to shove it down to the ground where it planted itself forcing the two brothers to be yanked towards each other. However, before they could collide with each other, Naruto appeared and did a split kick to their heads sending them snapping back and pulling the kunai free until Naruto kicked it back down into the ground and spun on it. The purpose of the spin was to deliver a roundhouse to one brother’s head and swing him around into the other forcing the two to the ground where he promptly jumped and landed on their arms that were connected by the chain.

Naturally, the arms broke making the two brothers yell in pain before a swift kick to the head each knocked them out. Naruto then turned back to the clones and slowly approached them while dragging his sword out slowly with the noise being deafening in the area. Once he was in front of the clones, they all gripped their swords tight before coming at him all at once making him snort in amusement.

The first one came with a horizontal swing that Naruto jumped on and quickly beheaded the attacker before flipping and slicing another across the chest. As he landed, Naruto bent backwards to dodge another swing before he stabbed the attacker, and then twisted his sword to do an arch swing that bisected another and spun on his right heel to bring his left foot up in a kick that caught another clone under the chin. Naruto then stepped back to let a cleaving chop land in front of him before he chopped the back of the clone’s neck and stabbed behind him impaling the last clone.

The clones all dispersed leaving Naruto standing there looking at the real Zabuza with boredom evident in his eyes. Naruto then walked casually towards Zabuza, who quickly released Kushina and jumped to the side with his sword at the ready. Naruto just walked across the water to Zabuza and stood in front of him with his sword out to the side while the Konoha nin were gawking both at his display and the two women quickly dispatching the bandits in effective measures.

Kushina pulled herself out of the water and quickly moved back to the land since she didn’t know who this guy was, but he was certainly better than many Anbu level shinobi. There was also the fact his sword and the man himself seemed familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite place either of them. The Konoha nin, minus Yakumo and Sakura, were feeling the same away about the person and couldn’t figure out where they knew him from.

They broke from their musings when Zabuza attacked only to have each attacked blocked or evaded with ease, “Problem with a Zanbato, you can only attack in four directions: horizontal, vertical, and the two diagonals, which means your attacks are limited and I can easily dodge or counter them.” Naruto stated since it was always an issue of Zanbatos to have limited ability to attack even if you could gain speed with it.

Zabuza grit his teeth since usually his speed and skill with it was enough to make up for that fact plus not many people had the strength to counter an attack from his sword let alone shrug it off like it didn’t bother them. He then continued his attack before Naruto disappeared and Zabuza felt a blade as his neck making him freeze, “You lose, but I know your ally in the trees won’t let me kill you so I’ll let you leave with your two subordinates and perhaps you’ll be more of a challenge when you haven’t used charka to face someone beforehand.” Naruto stated as he turned his blade so the side blocked the senbon heading for Zabuza’s neck before Naruto sheathed his sword and walked back to the shore.

As he walked he idly saw a girl, the smell on her meant it wasn’t a boy, land beside Zabuza and take him into a rectangular piece of ice while the Demon Brothers fell into one that formed under them before both pieces of ice disappeared. Naruto merely returned his attention to the group remaining and walked towards him as Unohana and Triss scanned the different people for injuries before standing beside Naruto, “Glad to see that you didn’t get rusty after all these years, Itomi-chan, Sasuke-teme, Sarada-chan.” Naruto stated with a smirk making the three Uchiha widen their eyes before Itomi and Sarada glomped him in a hug as Sasuke went over to him with a smirk.

“Naruto-kun!” The two girls shouted as he chuckled and hugged them back shocking the other Konoha nin as Keyone and Kushina had tears in their eyes while Arashi was looking at him analytically. Kakashi was merely gawking at him as Sakura and Yakumo looked confused.

Naruto then pulled back and smiled at them, which caused them to blush and it increased when they realized how well built he was, “It’s good to see you again, Itomi-chan, Sarada-chan, Sasuke-teme.” He stated while Sasuke snorted and fist bumped him since Naruto didn’t mean anything by the name it was just what he had called Sasuke since they first met. Sasuke had decided he was stronger than Naruto and Naruto had replied with, _Oh yeah? Well just try it teme!_ Before they then beat the hell out of each other with both winding up laying on the ground with grins on their faces at finding someone that could handle a fight with them.

Naruto and Sasuke had been friends since and had always looked out for each other up until Naruto left. Now Sasuke could see that he clearly had a lot of catching up to do with his surrogate brother, though he was aware that his mother also had a thing for the blond but so long as he didn’t have to see it then he didn’t have to worry too much, at least for now.

He broke from his musings as Kushina walked up, “Sochi?” Kushina asked tentatively as Naruto then turned towards her with an expressionless face causing her some hurt.

“Hello Kushina-san.” He stated blankly making her tear up more at the fact he wouldn’t call her mother. Naruto then turned his attention to Tazuna, “Tazuna-san, we should get to your home before any more enemies come and before it gets late.” He stated practically destroying the subject of his return and Tazuna merely nodded before leading them to his home with Naruto and his group quickly following and the others slowly coming up behind.

It took an hour to reach Tazuna’s home where he quickly entered and announced he was home and immediately got a hug from a young woman, “Father! You’re back and alright!” She shouted while hugging him and Tazuna laughed and hugged her back.

“Of course, I am Tsunami, it’s thanks to these super strong ninja that were assigned, though a late arrival saved all of our butts.” Tazuna stated as the Konoha groups came in with Tsunami blushing slightly at seeing Naruto.

“Naruto Uzumaki miss.” Naruto introduced himself not missing the hurt look on Kushina and Keyone faces or the frown on Kakashi and Arashi’s faces, “I just recently joined Konoha after been training for a few years away from the village.” Naruto stated kissing Tsunami’s hand making her blush more before she allowed everyone in, “My two companions are Triss Marigold and Retsu Unohana, two of my lovers.” He stated making the two women blush with a smile while the other people were shocked at him.

“Two of? As in you have more than one and more than them?” Tsunami asked shocked and Naruto nodded yes.

“Yes, each woman gained a piece of my heart and I a piece of theirs. I’m already engaged to marry one of them as it stands after having been around her for over 5 years.” Naruto stated not at all ashamed or embarrassed to talk about his lovers since there was just nothing to be ashamed about.

Everyone merely gawked at him while Kushina felt her heart shattering as not only did her son find someone but was already getting married!

“It’s true, and if it wasn’t for Rukia-Chan we wouldn’t be with him either.” Retsu stated with a smile while Triss nodded.

“Anyway, we’ll have close to a week to get ready for when Zabuza comes back and chances are Gato will be adding some more muscle just to make sure we lose the fight. With that in mind, I can handle watching tazuna during the day while Triss-chan and Retsu-chan can look through the town and can help anyone with injuries.” Naruto stated since it was the best course of action since the Genin needed more training and someone had to watch Tazuna while they did train.

“I don’t think we have to divide ourselves like that, Naruto, one team can train while the other watches Tazuna.” Kakashi stated since it would give him and Kushina time to talk to Naruto, only to get a bored look from Naruto.

“Except we don’t know how many extra hands Gato will hire this coming week and doing your method would mean that the two teams each only got half the time to actually train and that lowers the odds of survival depending on what we’re actually going to face. If they aren’t ready then the more experienced of us here will have our attention divided between fighting and ensuring they don’t get overwhelmed which then puts us at risk along with them. So no, we will not do it that way.” Naruto stated making them see his point as he went to he kitchen and took a scroll out before he began setting up the stove to cook.

Tsunami was confused on what he was doing before she saw him reveal food from the scroll and start cooking and came over to help. She refused his comments on her not needing to help since she liked cooking and they were guests which meant there was even more reason to help cook.

Triss and Retsu were interacting with Itomi, Sarada, and Sasuke while attempting to be polite to Kushina, Kakashi, Keyone, and Arashi. I say attempting because they weren’t to happy with how the four treated their lover. While they had tried to help their lover get past his anger, they slowly saw his point of view as he revealed certain truths and idiocies they had followed for idiotic reasons. They did want Naruto to let go of his anger, and he had, but they weren’t expecting him to forgive them for their various betrayals entirely since not only was it against his nature to let such betrayals stand it was also against his clan’s core tenants and laws, both religious and not, and Naruto wasn’t going to violate those no matter the intentions behind doing so.

“So, how long have you known Naruto?” Kushina asked trying to be calm and polite since the mother in her wanted to interrogate and learn everything about them and her son.

Retsu merely looked at her a moment, “Oh, about five years now.” Retsu stated casually since she hadn’t actually met Naruto during his first year in Iron Country so she wasn’t lying.

“I see. Are either of you two the one he is engaged to?” Kushina asked wondering if she could at least get to know her future daughter in law.

“No, that would be Rukia, who is in Konoha at the moment. I only entered a relationship with Naruto two or so years ago, while Triss has been with him close to 3 years.” Retsu stated in the same polite tone.

“Why didn’t you send him home?!?” Keyone finally demanded angry that these two women wouldn’t send her brother home to his family.

Retsu merely turned and stared at her impassively while Kushina, Itomi, Sasuke, and Sarada all glared at her for being rude, “And where pray tell is his home, miss Namikaze? With people who ignored him for half a decade? With people who didn’t even notice he was gone until _an entire month_ after he left and said people weren’t even the ones who noticed he was gone? Or maybe the home you are talking about is the village that despised him for holding that beast inside him despite the fact you and your brother hold the chakra of that beast? By all means miss _Namikaze_ do tell me which one you would like to choose.” Retsu stated making Keyone remain silent, “As to why we didn’t, he risked his life and showed his character in reaching our Capitol city on his own and it is he who chooses where his home is, not you and certainly not the two people responsible for his birth.” Retsu stated with an edge to her voice and clear venom present when she had said Namikaze.

“I apologize for my daughter’s outburst, it’s just we have been worried about Naruto for a long time.” Kushina stated giving Keyone a look that said they would talk about this later.

“Then perhaps you should have been concerned about him from the start instead of only when you noticed he wasn’t there anymore.” Triss stated coldly making Kushina flinch since she and the others did deserve that.

“That’s enough Triss, Retsu, if they want any information concerning me then they can grow a spine and ask me themselves.” Naruto stated from the kitchen having heard their “conversation” from there.

“As you wish, Naruto-kun.” Retsu and Triss both stated as they returned to chatting about normal things with the Uchihas of the group.

It was a short time later that a young boy came in and merely looked at the gathered ninja and two others before scoffing and going upstairs to his room.

A couple hours later had Naruto preparing the table which included a seal to expand it to hold the number of people as the food he and Tsunami were making was just about finished.

Only Naruto’s friends had been able to talk to him during that time as he wasn’t feeling too conversational with his ex-family. The group ate quietly enjoying the food while the boy from before was still sulking and glaring occasionally at the ninja, which was starting to irritate Arashi.

However, there was no incident that night and everyone turned in for the night with Naruto and his two girls sleeping in the living area to ensure no one tried to sneak in on the bottom floor. Though Naruto did have to keep his girls a bit under control since they only occasionally got some alone time with him when Naruto was able to do so as well as make sure each girl got a turn with him and not a clone.

**_Morning_ **

The next morning had the Konoha group waking up with food already on the table prepared and Tsunami sitting and eating while Tazuna had already left for work with Naruto. Naturally a few were saddened by that since they wanted to talk with the blonde. However, Itomi, Kushina, and Kakashi knew they needed to get their teams into shape and began planning the schedules for training since Naruto was taking over watching Tazuna.

With said blond, he was standing on a nearby rooftop overseeing the bridge construction while an army of clones were helping Tazuna after a bunch of spineless cowards quit out of fear and now his clones were picking up the slack. Evidenced by there being two clones carrying girders, others moving large cinderblocks, and still others setting the steel supports and rivets.

Tazuna was grateful for that since at the rate they were moving, they could be done ahead of schedule and be set even if more workers quit. Plus the clones were technically extra security for him and the bridge ensuring that none of Gato’s thugs could get close without being seen and taken down. If he had this kind of muscle from the start then he would have had the bridge done in a matter of weeks instead of months.

On the other side of the village, Retsu and Triss were walking around casually looking over the area and marking anything of interest for Naruto since he had an idea for Wave after they freed the country and it would serve Naruto well in the future… and Konoha depending on how nice Naruto was feeling towards the village at any given time. The country would benefit as well so it was a win/win for both Naruto and the country with Konoha perhaps getting something from the deal too.

It was also to serve as a backup option for Naruto should things not work out with Konoha and Naruto wanted another place to stay besides going back to Iron Country. He loved the people there, but the snow and ice got annoying after a while. Not just the footing problem or the swords occasionally getting stuck in the sheaths from the frost, but as well as it sapping your strength and ability to move. There were benefits of course, burning fat to get muscle, chakra control exercises by using chakra to warm the body, learning to fight on unstable ground, and so on and so on.

Essentially, the country and people were great, but the weather left much to be desired despite the combat benefits provided.

Anyway, Retsu and Triss were examining the different buildings that were boarded up or seemed to be on hard times and could close down at any moment. They knew Naruto’s plans would benefit the country as much as it would Naruto, which is part of the reason they were all for helping him since these people would need the help after Gato was eliminated. Even if they managed to take his fortune and use it to help the country, it would take years to rebuild everything back to an economic peak, which is where Naruto’s plans would help expedite that and benefit him in more ways than one.

This wasn’t to say that Naruto only did something if it benefitted him, but the combined benefits more than added a bit of incentive to give the help. So why not? They benefit and so does Naruto which lets them build a better relationship and help the country even faster.

The two then broke from their musings and exploration at the sight of a group of thugs harassing a merchant demanding money. Naturally that didn’t sit well with them and they approached making the thugs look at them with sneers before they turned to perverted grins, “Well, well, what do we have here? A couple of gorgeous women out alone? Well we’ll have to take care of them won’t we boys?” Idiot thug number 1 stated making the other chuckle.

“Leave that man alone or we will be forced to resort to violence.” Retsu stated making them frown before they saw her sword.

“Oh? What do you know boys, the lady thinks she actually knows how to use a sword.” Idiot #2 stated with a laugh making the others laugh too.

“Last chance before you die.” Triss stated her fingers flickering with lightning not that the fools noticed.

The group then scowled, “Guess we’re going to have to teach these bitches some manners boys.” Number 2 stated as they drew their weapons before charging the two. However in a flash three were cut down by Retsu’s sword while the others were hit by lightning from Triss’ fingers making them scream in pain as they were electrocuted and burned before dropping to the ground dead.

Retsu sheathed her sword as Triss shook her hand slightly before turning to the merchant, who was busy thanking them and Triss smiled before waving her hands causing the ground to open and take the bodies of the thugs away. Triss and Retsu then continued walking around the area before they finally stopped at the town square and started helping the people who were either sick or injured since both preferred being a healer to a fighter.

They had originally focused on that and neglected their combat training until Naruto convinced them otherwise. His reasoning being that if they knew how to fight then they could protect themselves better as well as protecting possible patients and people who couldn’t protect themselves.

They had agreed with his arguments and had been keeping their combat and physical training up while also expanding further into the medical arts, which Naruto helped with via the Uzumaki Clan scrolls.

When a clan has as much chakra and has various effects depending on which part of the clan you took after, it had a wide variety on Jutsu and applications. Like Kushina’s being able to suppress a Biju’s chakra was one form of unique chakra the Uzumaki possessed.

However, there were others that would be used to heal by pushing the chakra into a person. Where this would normally throw a person’s chakra out of balance, this chakra would actually easily be absorbed by the target letting them heal from life threatening wounds in a matter of moments.

There were others of course, but the only other big one was the type that Naruto was: a combat type. His chakra was potent, large, and brimming with power, this made him a juggernaut of energy and it powered up his Jutsu greatly. Where people could maybe put a tenth of their chakra into a Jutsu to get it to activate, Naruto barely needed a thousandth and it was stronger than the opposing Jutsu.

Naturally this only suited Naruto even better especially as he got his control down to that of a Kage. While his chakra chains couldn’t suppress a Biju, his were sturdier and stronger meaning he could make a shield or weapon of them easily. So he couldn’t suppress a Biju, but he could still beat the shit out of it or restrain it with his chains.

Anyway, Naruto had shared the knowledge of the medical arts with his girls that were interested in that area and helped them both learn the techniques and adapt them since his girls didn’t have nearly the amount of chakra Naruto did. There were even medical techniques that were used for those that didn’t have the healing chakra, but still wanted to be a doctor or medic, which only further enhanced their skills.

Now they were using said skills to help the people and build a rapport to both help them and Naruto in the future.

**_Tazuna’s House: That Night_ **

The group was sitting and eating while the genin looked wiped and a bit roughed up. Naruto merely ignored it since if they had done serious training they’d look far worse, be passed out, or would have a bigger aura of accomplishment.

“So what’s our training regiment for tomorrow?” Sakura asked as she was a bit scraped up from the training and tired from using most of her chakra.

“We’ll be doing taijutsu training tomorrow and then testing your elemental affinity since it’s time you learned at least one Jutsu outside of the academy and the couple genjutsu that you know. Sarada and Sasuke will be focusing their control over the couple of Jutsu they know since they still need refining.” Itomi stated making the three nod.

“What difference does it make? You’re all going to die anyway.” Inari stated bitterly.

“Inari!” Tsunami chastised since she couldn’t believe he was being so cruel to the people risking their lives to help them.

“It’s true! They have no chance of beating Gato!” Inari stated before Arashi finally got pissed enough and slammed his hand on the table before standing and glaring at Inari.

“That’s it! I’m tired of your mouth you ungrateful little… OW!” Arashi stated before he was forced to sit because of Naruto hitting him upside the head with his sheathed sword.

“That’s enough Arashi-san. The boy is just venting his pent up anger and sadness, it’s obvious his father figure dying right in front of him made him emotionally wrecked.” Naruto stated sipping the broth from some soup he and Tsunami made before looking at Inari, “Tell me Inari, if it’s so hopeless, why haven’t you left Wave Country?” Naruto asked making Inari open his mouth before he closed it not having an answer.

“It’s because you don’t want to insult your surrogate father’s memory by running away, especially from the place he died fighting to protect. We are now risking our lives to protect your grandfather because he refuses to give up on the dream both he and your surrogate father shared in Wave being free and prosperous. The mission was only to escort him back, not stay afterwards and protect him. We are doing this because we feel we should and want to help Wave, but we can’t do that if we have to constantly worry about you getting in the way because you don’t think we’ll live to see this through.” Naruto stated before he stood and patted Inari on his head, “Never be afraid to stand up for yourself.” Naruto stated with a small smile before he headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Sarada asked in confusion while smiling at how Naruto handled Inari.

“Just gonna get some fresh air for a bit, maybe practice with my sword. Won’t be the first time I slept under the stars.” Naruto stated with a smile as he headed out and Inari merely left and went to his room with a contemplative look on his face.

Kushina and Keyone were tempted to follow him, but decided against it since they didn’t want to push too hard after Keyone’s outburst to Retsu the day before. Naruto was a shinobi of Konoha, which meant they had plenty of time to see him.

**_Next Morning_ **

Naruto was relaxing under a shady tree as he had spent the night practicing sword strokes and movements before deciding to stay outside that night since it was a nice night out.

However, he also was alert since his senses picked up someone coming towards him and based on the scent he was smelling, it was the masked girl who helped Zabuza.

Deciding to wait and see what she would do, Naruto didn’t react to her presence or worry much since his swords were sealed away and he was merely laying against his folded cloak without a care in the world.

Haku had been in the area to gather medical herbs to ensure both Zabuza and the Demon Brothers were fully healed and recovered by the time the week ended. That plan was paused when she found the man that not only scared her father figure, but also defeated him in a sword fight.

If she could remove him, then the likelihood of success would be greater. Though she had to admit, he was handsome and she almost wished that she could convince him to abandon Konoha and join Zabuza. If she were a darker kunoichi, she’d be tempted to subdue him and keep him as her boy toy.

She blushed as her mind wandered to things fit only for a certain orange book series and quickly shook those thoughts away as she moved towards him. As she got closer, she slowly reached for his throat only for a hand to grab her wrist as Naruto smirked before she was pulled down and pinned to the ground with Naruto over her, “I usually don’t mind a cute and beautiful girl waking me up in the morning, but you’re the second to have tried to kill me in my sleep.” He stated with a smile as he pinned her and Haku growled before using her weight to shift them so she was on top.

“I won’t let you harm Zabuza-sama.” Haku stated as her breath came out as a chilled mist. Naruto merely smirked as he shifted his weight causing them to roll on the ground still straddling onto the other til they stopped in the middle of the nearby flowers with Naruto on top.

Haku struggled to get free but found herself pinned and blushing since not only was his face close to hers, but a certain appendage of his was also pressed against her thigh and her breasts were against his chest, “If I was a threat to Zabuza, I would have killed him during our first encounter.” Naruto stated calmly as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes that held the same pain and loneliness that he would have had if he didn’t have his friends.

Haku stopped struggling a moment before glaring, “I will not be a prize either! I’d sooner bite my tongue off than become some village’s breeding machine!” She shouted only for Naruto to pin her forcefully and glare at her a bit, but it wasn’t in anger but disapproval.

“I have no intention of that either, though I do admit I would like you, Zabuza, and the Demon Brothers to join Konoha. Gato is a rat and a cheat, if he can get some job done for cheaper then he will which is why I believe he’ll hire someone else for cheaper to kill Zabuza and the brothers while taking you and any surviving women for himself. I will not lose the fight that comes in a week, but I hate to see potential wasted and destroyed before it can flourish. Thus, I am offering you a chance to speak to Zabuza about joining Konoha, I will give my clan’s protection over you and them to ensure there is no funny business. The Hokage is a… associate and will back me up on letting you join the village.” Naruto stated making her freeze slightly before looking at him in curiosity.

It was also the first time she noticed his eyes and she felt drawn to them as they seemed to draw her in further and further into their blue depths. She suddenly snapped back to reality as she realized she was about to kiss him. Blushing, she pulled back and looked away while Naruto merely chuckled, “How-How do I know you are telling the truth?” She asked shakily since it would give them security and not worry about running anymore.

“Meet back here in three days with Zabuza and I will have proof that you will have safe passage and protection with Konoha.” Naruto stated as he stood and offered he this hand to help her up, which she took before nodding and leaving.

Naruto then returned to the house and found the others had already headed out for training while the clones he sent back earlier had left to accompany Tazuna.

He then paused as a pair of clothed breasts pushed against his back, “Oh Naruto, me and Triss-chan need something from you.” Retsu whispered into his ear before giving it a slow lick making him hum slightly.

“Oh and what would that be?” He asked with a smirk as he turned and saw Retsu in a black lace bra and thong that showed off her toned and fit body that complimented her H cup breasts, doughy ass, wide hips, plump thighs, and strong legs.

“Oh I think you know.” She purred as she pressed her tits against his chest and her hand going to massage his dick in his pants.

“Hmm I suppose I can help with that, but you’ll have to show me where Triss is first since I’m sure she’s dying to get to me like you are.” He stated huskily into her ear making her shiver before nearly teleporting them upstairs and taking him to the room she and Triss had decided to use for this purpose.

**_LEMON WARNING_ **

Naruto entered the room with Retsu before smirking at the sight of Triss laying in the bed in an orange version of Retsu’s underwear showing her slim body, slender legs, firm ass, and CC cup breasts while she smiled lustfully at him, “I do hope our future husband is ready to take care of his loving concubines.” Triss stated since the girls liked to tease him and Rukia with them being the concubines to the mighty lord and lady of the Uzumaki clan.

Rukia and he, of course, retaliated in the play even going as far to make them dress up as concubines during some of their relaxing days before they left Iron Country.

Shaking those thoughts away, he smirked at the two as Retsu joined Triss on the bed pushing her large tits out, “I think I can manage, but you’re very bad concubines since you are prepared for fun and have yet to get me ready.” He stated with a smirk making the two smile as they came to him and Retsu kissed him passionately while removing his coat as Triss knelt before him and undid his pants.

Retsu then moaned as he slapped her ass and kneaded one of her ass cheeks roughly while he ran his other hand through Triss’ hair making her sigh in content. Triss then removed his boxers and found her prize flopping against her face. She slowly licked her way up from his balls to the head that was already oozing out precum making her sigh in pleasure as she licked it up. Triss then took his cock into her mouth moving slowly and sensually on it knowing it would drive her lover wild and make him really fuck her later on.

Retsu on the other hand was moaning in appreciation as she made out with Naruto while he began fingering her pussy. It was almost funny how her switch could be flipped from calm and caring Retsu to “I’m horny and want to be fucked like a common whore” Retsu. Naruto had been the only man to ever get that side of her out and he thoroughly enjoyed and pleased her when that side was out.

“You’re so wet, Retsu-chan.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he began kissing and sucking her neck making her moan more as Triss kept working his dick with her tongue.

“Only for you, my love, you know that.” Retsu stated as she kissed and licked his collarbone since it was true. A few of the more idiotic residents of Iron had thought that since she was with Naruto, then they could have her too since they were older and more “experienced” than him, plus being with a teenager didn’t exactly help the image of the pure Retsu.

Needless to say, they were put into various medical facilities where Retsu did NOT work at otherwise they’d never get out of the building in one piece…especially when Naruto got word and was fully intending to skin them alive for daring to try and take his Retsu. Retsu, Rukia, and Yoruichi had stopped him, but then he had to stop the other girls since they had formed a family type structure with Retsu though taking a more mothering role of the group along with Yumi. Megumi and Yoruichi were the big sisters who looked out for the others while Rukia was the head of the females of course.

The thing was, Rukia didn’t lord it over the other girls as she really did want to be friends and potential lovers with them. The latter was harder since Rukia only had eyes for Naruto originally and when she had to share, she chose Rangiku, Momo, and Yoruichi to start with since they were her closest friends and things began expanding from there through bonding and bedroom play.

Retsu came later as Naruto spent quite a bit of time in her medical office being patched up from training so hard and much that they naturally grew close and familiar. Retsu had gained affection for him, but hadn’t tried to show it because of her impression that ‘a young handsome man wouldn’t go for an old woman like her.’ When Naruto did find out, he just walked right up to her and kissed her right on the lips while wrapping his arms around her. It took a minute for Retsu to register what was happening before she responded with shock, happiness, and then desire as she quickly returned the kiss after the last emotion came into affect and the rest is history.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he moaned since Triss had engulfed his dick fully down her throat and was now slowly sucking and working her throat around him while massaging his balls.

Looking down at his chestnut haired lover, Naruto had to smile thinking on how he got her, Yennefer, and Ciri. He had saved Geralt and them from a large band of bandits since at the time Ciri was only just beginning her training in the form of combat while Yennefer and Triss were still inexperienced in their bloodlines. Geralt was the one doing most of the fighting as he used his broadsword like a true master, but was getting overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Naruto had intervened along with Hawkeye and Zoro and saved them before Naruto then invited them to Iron since it was clear Geralt was a powerful and skilled swordsman.

Ciri was actually the first to approach him about a relationship since her own bloodline, a different form of Triss and Yennefer’s, was drawing her to him since his chakra was like a… energy drink to her and her power. Just being around him made her feel energized, excited, and alive and when they touched, she felt explosions of those items even if the touching wasn’t in a sexual or sensual manner at all.

Triss and Yennefer had been that way to a smaller extent due to their bloodlines being a bit different than hers. Naruto had figured they were involved with Geralt, but he was surprised to learn that the three were actually siblings with the same mother. Geralt’s older and gruff appearance was because of his father’s bloodline fighting and melding with his mother’s which was also why Triss and Yennefer had similar powers, but used them in different manners from each other. It was also then revealed that Ciri was in fact Geralt’s daughter, but his bloodline didn’t combat with her mother’s which is why she was a skilled fighter like him but she had better talents in their chakra based bloodlines than he did.

Said bloodlines were chakra manipulation of a high degree that were focused around the elements but also were connected to both the Yin and Yang releases. In fact, some of their clansmen had made money performing as magicians or wizards before chakra became a wide known thing, though people were still awed when they saw a ninja using chakra.

Anyway, Triss and Yennefer both had come to him and gotten to know him for the last 5 years and joined the harem about 2 and a half years ago. While Yennefer had been blunt and flirtatious with him, Triss was more reserved and calm… until it came to bedroom manners and then she was as lustful and loving as Yennefer was naturally.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto turned his attention back to Retsu and moved his hand from her ass to her bra and unclasped it letting her tits bounce free as her bra fell to the floor. His other hand then left Triss’ head and went to Retsu’s breasts groping them as his other hand went back down and groped her ass. Retsu began to moan loudly as he kissed down her neck and collarbone no doubt leaving a hickey or two and moved to her breasts and began alternating sucking, biting, licking, and kissing her breasts while the one he wasn’t using his mouth on was getting his hand playing with it. Retsu merely enjoyed his attention and hugged his head to her breasts loving how he would essentially worship her breasts without making her feel that he was only interested in them and not her.

The whole time, Triss was merely sucking his dick and enjoying the taste and feel of it in her mouth and throat as she massaged his balls. She slurped, clenched and relaxed her throat, sucked, licked, coiled her tongue around his dick, and hummed to give him pleasure as she wanted her man’s cum in her waiting stomach. The more pleasure she gave, the more cum he’d give and the faster he’d give it and she was wanting it badly.

A few minutes later gave her what she wanted as he came just as Retsu did. The sudden rush of cum down her throat and to her stomach made Triss moan in ecstasy as she came as well soaking her panties as Naruto resumed kissing Retsu.

After a minute or so of cumming down Triss’ throat, he pulled back from her making her suck as he pulled getting every bit of cum from his dick. Naruto smirked at his two horny women before he slapped Retsu’s ass, “Hands and knees on the bed, now.” Naruto ordered making her shudder in pleasure at his authoritative tone.

Retsu then went over to the bed and leaned over before slowly pulling her panties down letting her large ass bounce and jiggle as the fabric went down and revealed her glistening pussy and puckered asshole. Retsu then tossed them away and got on the bed before shaking her ass at Naruto, who smirked and moved behind her after ditching his shirt and pants. Triss and Retsu licked their lips seeing his body.

No matter how many times they saw him naked or without a shirt, they always got horny and enjoyed the sight.

As Naruto began lining his dick up with Retsu’s pussy, Triss removed her bra and removed her soaked panties and got behind Naruto. She then began kissing and licking his back heading for his shoulders where she’d kiss, suck, and lick like he’d done to Retsu.

**_Meanwhile Downstairs_ **

Tsunami entered the house sighing as she had the few groceries available for dinner while her mind was on Naruto. Not even a day and she was already feeling a crush growing towards him. She didn’t know why, but just his presence, his manners, his way of speaking, his way of doing things, his personality, and more just kept breaking the walls she had built up over the years to protect her heart.

Now though, she was feeling heat in her womanhood, her heart would flutter, and her body would tremble with pleasure. She’d also check him out every time she saw him, regardless of the setting and kept looking him over and imagining his body under his clothes. It had made her quite a bit frustrated last night while she was in bed.

She broke from her musings as a female moan echoed out from upstairs, “Oh fuck yes! Keep pounding me baby, I need your thick dick in my pussy!” Retsu’s voice sounded out from upstairs causing Tsunami to blush like mad and for her body to heat up as her nipples erected and her pussy moistened.

Being to curious about the situation, Tsunami went upstairs trying not to make noise and alert them to her returning to the house, though Naruto already knew due to his clones he had stationed around the house and to follow her so she never went anywhere alone. Reaching the bedroom door, she cracked it open and widened her eyes in shock and lust as she saw Naruto pounding Retsu mercilessly from behind and seeing his large dick leaving and entering her wet cavern.

She then widened her eyes further as she saw Triss leaning against him and kissing him while a second Naruto thrusted into her ass! Tsunami was no virgin, but she had never thought a dick could be that big and be taken into a woman let alone a woman’s ass. However, from the look of ecstasy on Triss’ face, Naruto knew how to pleasure a woman regardless of the two things and it was shocking to her to see the two reserved and polite women being so naughty and lustful even if it was a natural thing with sex.

She honestly couldn’t remember the last lover that was able to fuck her so well yet still give her the affection that Naruto was showing both the women right there. It made her feel jealous, made her feel sad, and it made her feel horny as her mind went to her replacing the women in the scene before her and wondered how Naruto would treat her if he were to fuck her like that.

She’d probably be unable to walk for days.

She turned her attention back to them as Naruto broke the kiss with Triss and grabbed Retsu’s large tits, which were honestly making Tsunami feel a bit insecure about her body, and pulled her up so her back was against his slowly sweating chest, which just made Tsunami hornier since the sweat glistening his muscles was adding to the appeal. Naruto then shifted and sat on the bed before dropping Retsu onto his lap making her squeal in pleasure as his dick bottomed out inside her and his balls bounced up and slapped her clit. Triss was still being fucked from behind as the clone took ahold of her hair and used it like a set of reins as he slammed into her ass, filling the room with the sound of her ass cheeks slapping against his toned and muscled thighs. Triss was then pulled back by her hair and arched her back putting her forehead under Naruto’s chin letting the two tongue kiss while their shared saliva dribbled down her face to her throat and her bouncing tits.

“You’re such a slut, Triss. You act like a prim and proper woman, but you just love giving sloppy blowjobs and taking my dick up your ass.” Naruto stated making Triss moan at his mouth as his breath tickled her nose and eyes, “Then again, when I eventually decide to breed you, you’ll be fully prepared for the sexual fun we can have until you and Retsu can figure out how to strengthen your cervixes with chakra so there will be no chance of hurting the baby.” Naruto stated making all three women moan at the thought of him fucking them until they were nice and pregnant with his child and him still having his way with them.

“We’re, oh, so close, but we, oh fuck, know Rukia will be first and that’s after you get married.” Retsu panted like a bitch in heat as her Naruto kissed and sucked on her neck while playing with her tits and clit as his dick kept plundering her sex fully intent on claiming and filling her womb again with his cum.

It wouldn’t take of course, not only did she and the girls have seals that Naruto created with their help to stop pregnancy from occurring no matter how much they wanted to get pregnant, but Naruto himself also had a seal to ensure there was no chance of someone trying to take advantage of him in some way and extract his seed.

Naruto smirked, “That’s right, Rukia is my queen and wife and you are two of my devoted and slutty concubines, so of course she’s going to be the first I impregnate, just as she’s the first that will be married to me and become and official Uzumaki.” Naruto stated moving and nibbling on Retsu’s earlobe knowing it was a bit of an erogenous zone for her and she loved it when he’d nibble on it during sex.

Naturally, this set off her next orgasm making her scream in pleasure as her pussy gushed and leaked down his dick and balls. Triss was quick to follow as her Naruto just had to do one little thing at any time to make her horny or send her over the edge: Smack her nice bouncy ass as hard as he could. When the clone did it, Triss nearly bit her tongue off as her jaw immediately clenched up along with her ass and she squealed in pleasure as her pussy squirted on the bed increasing the puddle that was already forming on the sheets because her pussy was leaking that much.

Tsunami was also no better as her hands were fully playing with her tits and pussy and her panties were soaked at this point as she couldn’t look away, couldn’t even think of stopping her watching, and her mind was filled with thoughts of Naruto fucking her, taking her, claiming her as his own like a Lord taking a concubine, unknowingly being very close to how the situation would be if she did try to sleep with him, _“Oh kami, I want him to fuck me so bad. I want to feel that big dick in my tight little pussy, feel it throbbing and burning my tits as I wrap them around it and pleasure it, feel it pulsating in my mouth as I suck it. I want to have it.”_ Tsunami thought lustfully as she played with her female bits harder the more this bout of sex carried on.

She turned her attention back to the trio fully as Retsu moaned, “Itsh not fair.” Retsu moaned sloppily as her tongue was hanging out, “Thish dick ishn’t fair, how can we pleashure you when it won’t shtop making ush cum?” Retsu stated as she gained a fucked stupid look and Triss moaned in agreement while Tsunami had to see her point: How the fuck were you supposed to focus on making your lover cum when he was too good at making you cum over and over?

Naruto merely chuckled, “Don’t worry love, once you get more adjusted to cumming your brains out, you’ll be able to work my dick better. I mean Rukia can already handle three rounds before she gets fucked stupid, so you just need more practice and I’m glad to provide it.” Naruto stated before taking Retsu into a deep lustful kiss making her moan and her eyes began rolling back a bit from the pleasure, same was true for Triss.

Minutes passed as Naruto kept fucking his beautiful women into submission and stupidity while Tsunami couldn’t stop playing with herself the whole time. As the minutes ticked by, Tsunami couldn’t count how many times she or the other two had cum while Naruto was still going strong.

Of course, even Naruto had his limits and that was shown as he began speeding up, “Yesh! Yesh Naruto, fill your dirty shlutsh for concubinesh with your cum! Fill ush and remind ush who we belong to!” The two women moaned as Naruto began speeding up and his dick got thicker while his balls tightened.

When he did cum, both Triss and Retsu froze in a scream of pleasure as he slammed deep into them and came making them cum **_HARD_**. However, Naruto didn’t end with just cumming, no, he kept thrusting in as he came prolonging their orgasms and his own as he pumped shot after shot into them. A full minute, or maybe it was longer since Tsunami was in too much of a lustful daze to really notice, Naruto finished and slowly withdrew from them making them shudder and moan as they got jolts of pleasure from the withdrawal.

Naruto then laid the two on the bed and covered them with a blanket as they instinctively cuddled together for warmth. Naruto smiled warmly at them and kissed their foreheads, “Sleep well, my beautiful girls.” Naruto stated before sighing and popping his neck, “Guess I’ll shower.” Naruto muttered as he gathered his clothes since they had seals on them to freshen them and clean them when needed, mainly because he was fucking tired of trying to get blood from himself or his opponents out of his clothes.

Tsunami, hearing his muttering, quickly moved away from the door before he saw her while her mind was focusing on him getting in the shower. All her mind could think was that it was private and he’d be alone, which meant the perfect chance to get his attention and maybe his dick too!

Naruto, knowing about his MILF of a peeper, didn’t bother to react to the small puddle outside the door and went to the bathroom to shower and didn’t bother to close the door since if Tsunami was bold enough, she’d be coming in with him.

He was proven right as he felt a pair of breasts on his back that were smaller than Retsu’s, but only slightly bigger than Triss’, “Would you like some help cleaning, Na-ru-to-kun?” Tsunami asked into his ear while drawing his name out.

Naruto smirked slightly while inwardly shaking his head, _“Dammit Kurama, you really had to do that to her didn’t you?”_ Naruto thought to his tenant only getting a vulpine grin in response. Kyubi, aka Kurama, and he had gotten along rather well over the years since he refused to use Kurama’s chakra or depend on him and had even worked on changing his mindscape to make it more comfortable for the Biju.

Naruto had nothing against the Biju since he had heard the stories between his former parents, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya of the masked man that had attacked and forced Kurama to attack. How could he hate him for something that wasn’t his fault? Naruto’d be no better than some of the moronic members of the village if he did that.

So the two began talking every once in a while, to chatting often, to becoming friends as Naruto worked to use the chakra Kurama had in his body. The latter was easy to do due to circumstances that just made him realize how big of idiots his sires were during the sealing.

However, one drawback, or maybe gift depending on the point of view, came in the form that Kurama could vent pheromones out of Naruto’s body and they would make a woman begin seeing him in a sexual light and continue making them look, yearn, and desire him regardless of how long they had known him. It couldn’t induce love, but a crush, lustful desire, a need to be fucked, yeah those could happen.

Kurama had done so with a couple of his lovers, though most already had some form of affection toward him, Kurama just made it get to the sexual level much faster than normal. Of course, Naruto got him back for that multiple times but it wasn’t anything serious since it was all in good fun, from Kurama’s view at least.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at a naked Tsunami, “Well, I suppose I could use some help. As you saw, I got quite dirty and will need to really scrub clean.” Naruto stated making Tsunami blush before she licked his shoulder to his neck and her arms encircled his waist and her hands grabbed his still hard manhood.

“No problem, but I think I’ll start with this. I think it will need the most cleaning.” Tsunami stated licking her lips as they entered the shower after closing the door and moans and groans quickly left the room as the two spent a great deal of time in there, longer than was necessary.

**_********** LEMON OVER ********_ **

Naruto exited the bathroom refreshed and satisfied with a sleeping Tsunami in his arms, who also had a fucked stupid look on her face and took her to her room and tucked her in before heading downstairs to keep watch and prepare lunch for the sleeping women. They’d need their energy after the sessions they had and he already ensured to use some medical chakra to make it so Tsunami could walk properly.

Yup, Naruto could honestly say it was a good day and it was still getting started.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed the long awaited update.**

**Tsunami will get her own lemon screen time later.**

**See y’all next time.**


	3. Bloody Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Wave arc comes with a few surprises for you all

**Hey guys, welcome back to Jack of All Blades.**

**Just want to give this warning again: Because we know so little of the Uzumaki as a whole and society, expect quite a few chapters to have sections dedicated to this fic’s version of their history, policies, laws, protocols, religious practices, society, and so on and so forth. Now, not saying this is how things actually worked with them, but personally I find it interesting/cool if it was.**

**Oh, just to address this: Acharn is still in the same shape and form as Sting, I just like Acharn more as a name than Sting in this instance for blades, which is why I had it as “Acharn: The sting of lightning” to still have the original name in the blade somehow.**

**Also, to the couple that asked: yes, there is a blade missing from Naruto’s “collection” but he didn’t miss it, it wasn’t in Uzu for him to find, but he’ll have it later.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or anything else I shove into this fic; not even sure I own any attacks that pop into my head as we go.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Biju, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off/Kyubi voice.”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Message]_

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 3: Bloody Waves**

**_Wave Country: Tazuna’s House_ **

Naruto smiled as he set three plates of food on the table and put covers over them with a name for each woman on them so they got the plate that was for them. He then sat down and pulled out a blank scroll and pen from a seal before he wrote out a message to Minato requesting permission to bring Zabuza, Haku, and their two comrades to Konoha to join the village, along with detailing why they’d be assets to the village. He also added in that they didn’t need further reinforcements as it was handled right now.

Once he finished the message, he stood and went outside before doing a quick summoning. When the puff of smoke cleared, standing in front of Naruto was a pure black crow with piercing amethyst eyes. Naruto smirked as the crow looked around before noticing him and quickly hopped on his shoulder and nuzzled against his face, **“NARUTO-KUN!”** The crow shouted happily in a clearly feminine voice as she nuzzled him.

Naruto merely chuckled and stroked her feathers, earning him a hum of happiness, “Hey, Arella, I missed you too.” Naruto stated with a soft smile as he pet the crow’s feathers.

He then twitched slightly as the now named Arella nipped his ear and glared at him, “I know, I’m sorry I haven’t summoned you in a bit, but I had to finish preparing to leave Iron and everything. Don’t be mad, you know I’d never purposefully forget about you.” He stated as he stroked her feathers a bit more and Arella stopped glaring before nuzzling his face again, “Hey, I need you to deliver this to the Hokage for me.” He stated after a few minutes and Arella just looked at him, “I know it seems a bit mundane to deliver this and bring me a reply, but since you’re one of the normal sized crows that can communicate easily, you can tell me what the Hokage and anyone say in the room without them knowing.” Naruto explained and Arella smiled and nodded.

 **“Sure! No problem, I can do that!”** She stated happily always willing to help her personal summoner when it wasn’t something humiliating or insulting, like him having her do a very mundane task. This felt like one until he explained the situation since she and the rest of her clan knew his story and history both from him and Itomi and were more than just a little bit outraged at his so called family. They had even contacted the toads to demand answers for their new summoner’s treatment and the toads were just as furious as they had just finished interrogating and punishing Minato and Jiraiya for doing such a thing.

Of course, that also led to the crows chastising the toads for telling Jiraiya about the prophecy the Toad Elder had apparently had. Mortals were **_NOT_** meant to know or meddle in the affairs of the gods and Jiraiya had inadvertently done just that since Minato had apparently known about it too, which meant Jiraiya had blabbed when he was supposed to keep it to himself, so there was no telling how many people he may have told. It didn’t matter if the Ninja Way of Life was at stake, if the gods say it’s gonna be destroyed then there was not a fucking thing you could do about it! It only heightened their fury when they the toads said that the original prophecy was broken now, which meant Naruto was the Child of Prophecy thus his life was further screwed up because of the toads’ idiocy and there was no telling what the gods wanted from him now.

The toads had no defense as they had clearly overestimated their first summoner on keeping his big mouth shut about such things and shouldn’t have told him about it to begin with. They also had to accept the fact that the crows wouldn’t allow Naruto to be their summoner and would be looking for the Uzumaki Clan summons to share their summoner with, which the toads understood since they still didn’t understand why Kushina hadn’t even contacted the summons to sign her clan’s contract. They’d see about Naruto’s former siblings being their next summoners later on.

Anyway, with them now watching over Naruto, the crows explained that every few generations the gods call on someone to perform a service for them, though it’s never made clear what that service is until they do it. They also explained that it could be something people see as good or it could be something seen as bad, but regardless it was still that person’s choice and no one else’s, no matter what anyone else said. The crows then further went to state that so long as Naruto showed his loyalty to them and held true to their beliefs, then he’d always have their support and help.

Naturally, Naruto had accepted that and was happy to find the crows beliefs mingled and moved with his own and those of his clan. One big thing with them was that you never left a threat around to challenge you, if someone posed a threat to you then you wiped them out. That wasn’t to say that you did this needlessly, but you never allowed an enemy a chance to truly strike at you unless it was to trap and eliminate them. They prized cunning, deception, and using your talents to your every advantage to keep the edge over your opponent and never let them gain the edge over you. While not straight up fighters, they made up for it with trickery, Genjutsu, speed, and a few other things that only their clan were capable of doing, which suited Naruto just fine as he was embracing all aspects of combat both straight up and stealth, face to face and backstabbing, assassination and battle.

The crows had helped in every way they could, teaching him various clan arts and styles as well as helping him scout and finding out just which summoning clan was affiliated with the Uzumaki. While Naruto wanted to stay with the crows, he also knew he had an obligation to ally with his clan’s long time summon allies but made a promise not to neglect the crows. The crows accepted and began teaching them much of what they knew while he learned in Iron Country. While Naruto didn’t perfectly match them like Itomi did, as she never preferred direct combat instead using deception and skill most often, Naruto still proved a valued and respectable summoner as he wanted to learn all ways of combat and dealing with threats, not just the direct method.

It was 6 months into his training with them that he met Arella when he was summoning different crows to get to know and befriend them. Arella has been excited to be summoned since she apparently was the same age as him and Itomi usually summoned the older ones due to having known and worked with them for years, the younger birds usually didn’t get called unless they got a new summoner. The two had hit it off well as they wanted to be the best with no one being able to touch or surpass them, plus they both liked pranks and causing mischief to mess with people. It was only a couple months later that Naruto requested she be his personal summons and the two had only grown closer over the years.

Naruto then broke from his musings and handed the scroll to Arella, who took it and nuzzled his face again before taking off flying while Naruto smirked watching her go.

However, when he turned to leave, he paused before smiling, “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect you two to follow me.” Naruto stated keeping his smile as he turned to look at two arrivals.

One was a silver haired weathered man with some scarring on his face along with some scruff. He had piercing yellow eyes and padded leather armor with two broad swords on his back and a pair of hand crossbows at his side. He also had a silver chain with a wolf’s head around his neck. This was Triss and Yennefer’s brother Geralt.

The other was a tall dark skinned man with purplish hair in dreadlocks. He had a black kimono style robe, white coat, purple sash, black forearm fingerless gloves with white bands, an orange scarf wrapped over his shoulder and torso, and he had a sword at his waist. The interesting thing was that he had a blacked out visor over his eyes. This was Tosen, one of his instructors from Iron that served under Aizen and taught him to fight blind alongside Edward and a couple others.

Geralt smiled, “Yeah well, with you gone things quieted down a lot and you could use someone extra to watch your back.” He then smirked, “Besides, if you intend to marry or court or whatever the term you and Rukia came up with with my sisters and daughter, then I’m going to make damn sure you don’t slack off.” Geralt stated and Naruto faked looking insulted.

“I’d never.” Naruto stated before smiling and Geralt smirked. Naruto then turned to look at Tosen, “And you Tosen?” Naruto asked curiously, though he had a good idea on why he was here.

“I admire your determination to have justice for your clan and to expel traitors, I also know about the enemies you will incur because of who you are. You are quite possibly the strongest warrior in the countries, but you will still need help to face the enemies before you. I have decided to be one of those warriors. I shall aid you, Naruto-sama, until the day I die or fail to meet your expectations.” Tosen stated before bowing to Naruto.

“Very well, when we return to Konoha and I get my seat as Uzumaki Clan Head, I’ll induct you into my clan as a Branch member to guard my family.” Naruto stated and Tosen bowed in respect and acceptance. “Good, Geralt if you so wish you can be inducted as well or wait until your sisters or daughter marry me and will become part of the clan that way.” Naruto stated making Geralt nod as he’d have to consider when or if he wanted to join a clan since it entailed a lot of things. “Come on, I’ll show you where we are staying for the moment until this absurdity that is this mission is over.” Naruto stated as he led the two back to the house and then explained the situation to them in detail leaving nothing out about what Naruto planned and intended.

The two understood since, while a skilled swordsman, Zabuza hadn’t truly dedicated himself to the art and tried to make up for it with his water Jutsu and assassination arts. While he showed great potential given what he did to graduate from Kiri’s academy, it was more for brutality and strength than finesse. Plus, contrary to popular belief, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist weren’t that great of swordsmen, they made up for it with the powers and talents of their blades thus people thought they were dangerous over the blades. While true in the case of Zabuza since his blade just couldn’t permanently be destroyed, Kisame Hoshigaki was the only full exception as his blade was dangerous and powerful but the man was equal parts to it and could have been a greater swordsman if Samehada was designed to work like a true sword over a sentient scaled war club.

The three then talked for a while and greeted the three sore yet satisfied women when they came down and ate the food Naruto prepared for them. Naturally, Triss was happy to see her brother while Naruto introduced Tsunami to the two swordsmen while informing her that they were no danger to her or her family. This also brought into the conversation that when the fighting at the bridge started, Naruto wanted them to hit Gato’s mansion and kill any guards and thugs he had there before raiding the place.

That way, while Naruto and the teams handled the bridge fight, someone could ensure Gato’s remaining thugs were handled since there was no way he’d let Zabuza fight and then pay him. Triss and Unohana would handle keeping the house, Tsunami, and Inari safe since at worst it would be a couple thugs, which the two women could handle easily enough. However, he made it a point to Geralt and Tosen to behave around his former family members as he didn’t need a heated argument or a fight to break out outside of a spar and even then he wanted them in control and not acting out since both were protective of their allies.

The two agreed of course as, while tempting to get a shot in at the idiots who deserted Naruto, it wasn’t worth it when considering Naruto had his own plans to repay them and shove the mistake they had made into their faces. Say what you will for the discipline, restraint, and patience they had taught him, Naruto held all the vindictiveness, vengeance, and cruelness his clan was known for if someone betrayed or crossed them, all they did was make him less impulsive in his payback. No, now he could wait patiently for years at a time planning, outlining, preparing, and training for his revenge and would account for every maneuver, rebuttal, attempt to stop, and anything else someone could do in response to what he would do.

They’d taken the heir to the clan with a legendary thirst for vengeance surpassed by none in the history of the world and made him a disciplined, armed, trained, outfitted, patient, tactical juggernaut of a man that could fight anyone he pleased with little difficulty unless they were a high caliber of warrior or ninja. Thus far, Lord Mifune, Zaraki Kenpachi, Aizen, Kenshin Himura, and Anakin Skywalker were the only ones capable of facing him for extended periods of time and not lose.

To sum it all up: Don’t fuck with Naruto unless you wanted to lose and lose BADLY.

A lot of people would learn that soon, and those that wouldn’t would suffer the consequences.

**_Next Day_ **

Naruto was outside the house with Sasuke and helping him with a chakra exercise as it involved coating a weapon in charka to a fine sharpened edge. It was Chunin level because it was hard to fully and evenly coat the weapon and the difficulty went up the longer the weapon was or if you used elemental chakra. Naruto was doing normal chakra right now mainly because it was a foundation exercise for coating weapons in elemental charka, but had the added benefit of helping in controlling chakra better as well as teaching you how to flow it and control the flow. Controlling it helped when you used jutsu that involved coating your hand, body, or whatever in the Jutsu or just your chakra. However, experimenting with your body could be hazardous since you could overload your chakra points, damage cells, or unintentionally use elemental chakra which would harm you even worse than normal chakra since you’d be putting lightning, fire, etc. etc. through your body and losing control or not having enough control could destroy nerves, set you on fire, sweat blood, or a host of other things that no one wanted to experience.

Off to the side, Unohana was helping Sakura with some medical jutsu as the girl had asked her what she specialized in besides a sword and Unohana had revealed she was skilled in medical Jutsu and other healing techniques, which was something Sakura had an interest in so Unohana took her under her wing to start learning. Unohana was wondering if she’d prove skilled in the art or if she was just a genjutsu mistress. Naruto believed she may since Itomi seemed to believe she was capable of achieving great things or she wouldn’t have taken her as a student. Her control was good, but that was partly because her reserves were so small, but if she could maintain that control then she’d be a perfect Genjutsu Mistress and Medic Nin, maybe even a badass bitch like Anko was supposed to be.

Regardless, it would be hinging on how well Sakura took to Medical Jutsu and if Unohana and Triss thought she could handle it all. Her skills could be expanded on later if needed, he was just glad she wasn’t some obsessed fangirl that would sooner diet herself to death than take training seriously. Itomi had to tell him she was nearly that way before Sakura’s mother, a former high Chunin-low Jonin level kunoichi beat some sense into her, literally. Once she had Sakura’s attention, she then sat her down and talked to her about different things concerning being a kunoichi and the fact that she shouldn’t focus on a boy so much that she fails in her training. If she did, there was the chance she’d be killed or raped and enslaved and Sakura wouldn’t have the skills to get away. She also told her that while liking a boy was fine, don’t make them the center of your universe as it can blind you to other things that can make you happy if the boy isn’t interested.

Since then, Sakura had been working hard and, while being friendly to Sasuke and Arashi, hadn’t been focusing on getting a date or anything and was feeding and training her body like she should be.

Of course, unknown to Naruto, she was also training under Unohana to get information on Naruto since her mother was friends and teammates with Mikoto and Kushina. Mebuki had told Sakura that Naruto was probably an ideal person for her to marry, but she had written it off because she never met or even knew Naruto, much to Mebuki’s ire as she wanted Sakura to bond with her friends’ children. When Mebuki found out Naruto had left, she was pissed like the others that cared since she had met him couple times and wished she had invited him to dinner to see how things were for him. She was filled in by Mikoto and she was understandably pissed at Kushina for doing that to her own son, which was when she started noticing she overlooked Sakura’s fangirl ways and began breaking her from that. She also told her to talk to Naruto if she ever met him as he needed friends and those he could rely on if his own family was going to treat him like that.

Now, some lesser people would think it was just to get to the Uzumaki Clan’s funds or get in with the Hokage’s family. Well, they’d be dead wrong.

Mebuki had wealth and status by being part of the civilian council and having successful businesses. The council was a surprising thing since no one had expected Minato to create one. The reason he did was because after the Kyubi incident, he had to focus on village defense and ensuring no enemies smelled blood in the water to the point they’d attack. So while he handled the military, the Civilian Council, under the watchful eye of Hiruzen to ensure no greedy or ambitious individuals tried anything, were handling the economic affairs with Hiruzen bringing any possible fruitful proposals to Minato to look over with Kushina to approve. It had worked so well for the first five years that Minato kept it going to see if it could be a permanent group, of course him having less paperwork as a result had nothing to do with it.

Anyway, with Hiruzen watching over the civilian council there were no problems that could be classified as major one. The only real noteworthy issue was when a “big shot” businessman from outside Konoha trying to muscle his way in and take a place at the council only to get thrown back out on his ass while his “donations” to people and the village were still used without any influence being gained. The fool tried to threaten and use political and monetary connections only to find it useless against the Hyuga and Sarutobi connections and the different funds the merchant guild and clans could use to back up the village. It didn’t hurt that many of the clans had side businesses and connections to ensure if he tried to cut off another civilian’s supply then they could pick up the slack and help.

What quite a few didn’t know, was that some of these contingencies and plans and protections were made by Naruto through meetings with Hiruzen since the two saw each other when Naruto was still in the village. Hiruzen had mentioned the heavy dependency their different shop owners had on outside suppliers and Naruto suggested looking to the clans and their own supplies of things.

The Aburame had silk, honey, and dyes and their own orchards and vineyards using the insects to keep the plants going with their care.

The Yamanaka had countless gardens growing various herbs and plants.

The Akamichi had spices, alcohol, barley, wheat, and the necessities to make really any kind of food you could want.

The Nara had a plethora of meat, bones, antlers, and pelts from them using the carcass of any of their deer that died as well as a library of medical knowledge from working with the Akamichi and Yamanaka.

The Inuzuka had fertilizer, pelts, lures, scents, and remedies for both animal and human.

The Uchiha had the largest vegetable farm by far due to their “bloodline” of loving tomatoes as much as an Uzumaki loved Ramen.

The Sarutobi kept a pristine orchard and vegetable farm as their clan were more veggie and fruit eaters than carnivores.

The Hyuga clan had a large vineyard, rice farm, various connections to just about everything, and money to back it up.

Naruto had pointed out that Hiruzen and his son Asuma himself bought their tobacco straight from the Yamanaka and it was better quality than most suppliers. While the village wasn’t entirely self sufficient they could cut costs by having the clans work with the village and retailers to help cut out outside influence besides the Fire Daimyo’s own.

Hiruzen had taken the ideas and ran with them having personal talks with each clan head and working out fair deals for everyone with the Hyuga also taking roles as investors to get businesses the money to expand or build up. The village ended up saving a lot of money in not purchasing from outside suppliers and bought at little as needed unless they got a REALLY good deal out of them.

Naruto had kept in touch with Hiruzen and the others through letters and kept offering advice to Hiruzen if he asked for it. When they first discussed the clans, Naruto would have mentioned the Uzumaki being another good helper. However that would have required Kushina to have ever bothered to fully visit and clean up their ancestral homeland. It was filled with metals, minerals, jewels, and fish. Not to mention the wealth in the Uzumaki Clan accounts that were held by their trusted friend the Fire Daimyo. Kushina has let the former go to waste and as a result disrespected their clansmen and the dead by leaving all the corpses their to rot and whither away for decades.

Naruto though wasn’t going to do that which was why he had already brokered a deal with some contacts to begin mining in Uzu again so long as a few rules were followed to the very letter.

1) The graves he made were to be UNTOUCHED regardless of how much wealth was under their burial ground.

2) The land was to be mined but not destroyed, they could mine it but if the land was ruined because of it then he was coming for whoever did it.

3) None of the buildings still intact were to be destroyed and the ones that were broken beyond repair were to still have their foundation kept intact.

4) There was to be no bloodshed on his ancestral home unless it was in self defense or they were punishing someone for a crime they committed there.

So long as those rules were followed then Naruto and they would keep a good business relationship and Naruto made a point to be clear that he would know if any rules were violated. Violating those rules meant Naruto would kick them out and kill everyone he had to in order to do so. Luckily, some friends and allies were watching over the mining operations so they’d keep things from getting too out of hand and ensure his rules were followed.

Back to the point though: Mebuki didn’t need the wealth or status that would come if Sakura and Naruto married down the line. She genuinely thought Sakura and Naruto would make a good couple.

At the here and now, again, Triss was also helping Sarada with her control and her lightning affinity since it was the main form of aggressive combat Triss excelled at. Yennefer excelled in fire and was more aggressive than her sister thus she excelled at combat, but Triss was better at the healing arts.

Sarada was also going to learn at least some of the healing arts since it would be useful to have the skill. Even if she couldn’t do anything major, being able help heal someone would be useful and could help in an emergency. You couldn’t have enough medics in one group, but the key was to ensure the medics at least knew how to fight and protect themselves and possibly had some protectors or support since medics were usually targeted first in a fight.

Meanwhile, Itomi was practicing her swordplay against Tosen to help her get better and get some of the “rust” off her skills. She realized while fighting Zabuza and his group that she’d let her skills with a blade slack, which was partly because there were only four people worth training against with a blade… or rather, there were four. Kushina has grown to accustomed to being a housewife and let her skills slack and only just started regaining them when she decided to get into shape to train her children, but neither used a blade so her skills were still severely degraded after so long without using them.

As for the other three, they were busy with their own duties and Itomi could only see them so much. Yugao Uzuki was her primary training partner when they were both in Anbu, but since Itomi left it about 3 years ago to help her clan and become the Jonin sensei to her siblings when they graduated they couldn’t train together as easily. Yugao was still an Anbu Captain, thus her schedule and duties kept her from having a lot of relaxing time or chance to train with Itomi.

The other two, Hayate and Raido, were skilled with a blade, but Raido was an elite bodyguard for the Hokage and Hayate had a sickness that limited how long he could train or fight before it became dangerous. Thus, both weren’t exactly active sparring partners and the few times they could train it wasn’t an intense fight that pushed her skills.

However, Tosen had no such limitations or reservations and as such was making her fight like she was doing so for her life. Tosen and the others in Iron didn’t pull any punches: if you wanted to learn then you had better be ready for bruises, broken bones, cuts, gashes, lacerations, and really anything and everything that was a wound from fighting with swords and limbs. Itomi was fine with that and was told to not use her Sharingan or any jutsu, strictly blades, which she was also fine with as she could train her eyes and jutsu any time but swordplay was something you really needed an opponent to face to grow in skill. The fact that Tosen was blind and such a skilled fighter only made her more intrigued and interested to learn since her own eyes were at risk of the same fate if she overused her Sharingan or she was hit with a rare disease that was genetic in her clan.

Geralt was back at the house keeping an eye on things while Itomi’s team was training and Kushina and Kakashi’s team were guarding Tazuna. Tomorrow Kushina’s group would be here training and Itomi’s team would be guarding Tazuna while Naruto and his group were going to help the village out a bit. The day after would be Naruto’s group protecting Tazuna while both teams trained, though Naruto would have a clone with Tazuna as he needed to see Haku and Zabuza since the paperwork and agreement came late last night.

It was also last night that Naruto had to contain his laughter at Kushina’s group trying to be “subtle” in their questioning of Geralt and Tosen to get information on them and Naruto in general. They failed miserably besides Naruto stating they were two friends and teachers of his that wanted a change of scenery and maybe see if the local talent were worth training or not. Naturally the point of needing clearance came up and Naruto circumvented that via stating he had already sent a message to the Hokage about the matter, which Naruto did this morning with Arella being sent out again. She didn’t mind the job since it let her get a lot of fresh air and new scenery while helping her friend and summoner.

The deception was needed because he didn’t need Kushina or her two children or Kakashi hounding him about his decision and him being the Uzumaki Clan head let alone him planning to exile them from the clan due to them being “blood traitors” as the Uzumaki called them.

The term blood traitor was reserved for anyone who broke the laws and tenants of the Uzumaki Clan to such a degree, they couldn’t truly be Uzumaki and they therefore betrayed their blood and kin, thus they were blood traitors. Of course, once he took the clan head seat, there was nothing they could do about his plans and decisions as Kushina would further insult and desecrate the Uzumaki core values if she tried to resist him taking the Clan Head spot or tried to fight his decision and plan, her children would probably but that only reflected further on Kushina as she should have instilled the core values and tenants of the Clan into her children if they were to ever be considered for taking the Clan Head spot in Konoha’s council chambers.

Naruto had an entire list of things to just pound home that Kushina was not, is not, and could not be the Uzumaki Clan Head. Even just cutting away the fact she left Uzu in such a state, she also abandoned the Uzumaki Shrine at Konoha and allowed it to go into disrepair and disrespect the Shinigami, the deity that the Uzumaki Clan primarily prayed to and honored hence the shrine and temple being dedicated to the Death God and held one of the treasures that the Shinigami granted the clan within it. Such a thing was inexcusable and Mito would be kicking her and Tsunade’s ass all over the village for daring to let it happen. Only difference was that Tsunade was raised as a Senju, so she wasn’t fully accustomed to Uzumaki ways and Tsunade wasn’t trying to claim to be Clan Head of the Uzumaki. Kushina should have taken the Uzumaki seat to get things done for the Uzumaki Clan, but NEVER claim she was the Uzumaki Clan Head or that she could dictate which of her children would be the next Clan Head.

The Uzumaki did not allow or believe in “Inheriting” seats or positions. It was picked based on skill, experience, and capability for the seat, not because your father or mother held it and decided to pass it onto you. Such a thing was NOT in the best interest of the people as a whole as you could be great at fighting but suck at politics, which meant you wouldn’t fit as a leader having to deal with allied leaders and enemies. You could be great at politics but suck at handling money. There were just too many cons to the whole inheriting a position for it to be worth it. Chief among them being the inheritor could be cold, selfish, pompous, and ruthless thus the Uzumaki did it so you had to be chosen by items that were sacred to the clan and all members accepted it.

Being Kage was the only thing that was popular vote to achieve and even then, it was from a narrowed list of approved candidates. Clan Head, Jonin Commander, Anbu Commander, Advisors, and other positions within the Clan were granted by other means. Clan Head was already discussed, but the others had to be picked by the Clan Head and at least one of the items connected to the clan. Same with the Kage as the items would react to who was worthy to be Kage and if there was more than one candidate, then it was done by popular vote.

Many had considered their ways foolish, but not once did the Uzumaki have an irresponsible or incapable ruler or person of authority in their history. When countries or villages degraded because of their terrible rulers, Whirlpool and the Uzumaki only thrived and grew stronger. Of course, it was that strength that made them a threat and justifiably so since one clan wiped out multiple minor villages and severely weakened the major ones that attacked them during the second war.

Part of their strength came from taking in refugees from all the different countries getting people of all kind of trades and even some with bloodlines and quite a few were brought into the clan as Branch members or even Main members if they married in. The Branch House of the clan were the protectors of Uzu and the Main House while the Main House were the ones who took authority and missions outside the county, but no one was forced into it and the Main House treated them as brothers and sisters while training them to be stronger and better fighters. The Branch House was almost as feared as the Main House given the diverse and brutal methods implored to protect the country. They had ex-samurai, ronin, exiled ninja, weapon masters, former master of arms for Daimyos, and many others that all knew how to fight and kill when necessary.

Now though, only Naruto and maybe a small handful somewhere in the world were all that was left of the Main House and he’d have to work on rebuilding it with his lovers while Tosen and maybe Geralt and Zabuza would be his first Branch members. A good start admittedly, but still a long way to go before it would be back to a respectable sized clan.

For now, Naruto would keep the clan in Konoha, but eventually he would move it either to Uzu to rebuild or maybe even here to Wave since it was peaceful and had no protection from bandits and the like.

Right now, he was going to help Sasuke and then meet with Zabuza and Haku when the time came.

**_Two Days Later_ **

Naruto stood in a clearing petting Arella as she sat on his shoulder and nuzzled his face. He knew Zabuza, Haku, and the Demon Brothers were there watching him, no doubt seeing if there was an ambush or anything there that could cause them problems. He couldn’t blame them, an enemy combatant invites you to a private meeting where he allegedly will be providing documents to offer amnesty in a village for seemingly no reason.

It did seem a little too good to be true and smelled a LOT like a trap.

However, Naruto was fine with it and just pet Arella as he stood there waiting for one of them to decide to show themselves. Tosen and Geralt wanted to go with him, but he decided against it or it would put them on even more of an edge. Plus, someone had to be there to watch over Tazuna. Arella brought the reply back to him and sure enough it was positive and Arella had no mentions about any discussions she overheard other than Minato saying he’d update Anbu and jonin patrols to ensure they kept an eye out for anyone from Kiri concerning Zabuza’s group. Tosen and Geralt were accepted easily enough, but it was mainly because Minato knew having another two sword experts in the village would help it and maybe he could get some extra info on his son while at it.

“You can come out whenever you want guys.” Naruto stated as he looked towards the trees they were hiding in causing them to come down. Naruto merely glanced at the four as he kept stroking Arella’s feathers.

“Haku informs me that you can get us situated in Konoha.” Zabuza stated while keeping his blade ready.

Naruto merely nodded before unsealing a small folder and tossed it to Zabuza, who caught and opened it to show four citizen registration papers, passports to get into Konoha, and registration papers to be ninja of Konoha if they so desired. Zabuza looked them over with an extremely critical eye to ensure this wasn’t some ploy to capture them upon arriving at the village, last thing he wanted was for him to be dead and Haku turned into a breeding factory for Konoha.

Though, given the rumors of the Fourth Hokage and his wife, that latter item was an unlikely scenario. But still, better safe than sorry.

After a careful examination, Zabuza found no signs of them being anything other than legit, “So what exactly is the deal with this if we accept?” Zabuza asked as he looked back to Naruto.

“You sign the documents, present yourselves to the Hokage, and then we go from there with a probation period, a test to ascertain the rank that you should have, and then housing within an apartment. Though there is an alternative should you wish it.” Naruto stated as he kept petting Arella.

“Sounds interesting, but what about Haku? I have no intention of letting anyone turn her into a breeding factory for bloodline children.” Zabuza stated while Haku looked a little worried.

“That would be part of the alternative living arrangements. I will be taking the Clan Head seat of the Uzumaki Clan within Konoha, so I can provide clan protection and I am close to the Uchiha Clan Head so she will back up my claim. The living arrangements come in the form of you being able to stay in the Clan Compound I will build after this as Konoha has all but forgotten the Uzumaki.” Naruto stated making them look at him in surprise.

“I thought the Fourth Hokage’s wife was the Uzumaki Clan Head?” Meizu asked in confusion and Naruto nodded.

“That is a common misconception on account of the fact she and others of the Konoha ruling body decided she was Clan Head. However, she didn’t EARN the title as she was supposed to according to Uzumaki Clan law, thus she will be removed from that position the minute I can get a Council Meeting to take place, which will be near immediately due to the situation I’m part of.” Naruto stated confusing them a bit.

“Situation?” Haku asked curiously and Naruto sighed a bit.

“Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze are my birth parents.” Naruto stated though it was with some disdain for the two people he named.

Naturally, that declaration shocked the four, “S-so you’re the boy that rumors said fled Konoha.” Gozu stated since there were rumors of one of the Fourth’s children having left Konoha, but nothing was confirmed.

“Yeah, they weren’t the… best of parents towards me and instead favored my siblings. So with the help of a dear friend of mine, I went to Iron Country and trained under the various masters and experts there, which began my reputation.” Naruto stated with a sigh, “Then I went to Uzu and proved my worth the Clan way to become Clan Head and took the treasures of my clan with me after burying the dead. Now, I’m starting my ninja career in Konoha because it’s honestly the best option for me given how some of the other villages would react to me or the issues that two of them have that I don’t wish to accommodate.” Naruto explained making them frown wondering what the hell parents could do that a kid would decide to risk his life to get away and get stronger.

“And what exactly would us coming under your protection entail?” Zabuza asked wanting to fully know what he was possibly getting into before he agreed to anything.

“So long as my clan exists, you’d be protected by it so long as you don’t break the law. To go into further detail, I actually want you, Zabuza, to join my clan as a Branch House member.” Naruto stated making them look at him in surprise again.

“What the hell does that entail?” Meizu asked since he couldn’t fault the young man for wanting Zabuza in a clan given his talents, but how do you just take someone into a clan like that?

“The Uzumaki always had a policy of taking in people who needed a home and a family, those that showed talent as warriors were asked to join the Branch House if no one in the Main House had an interest in them. Essentially, the Main House was all the blooded Uzumaki while the Branch House was all the adopted Uzumaki. The Branch House were the guardians of Uzu and were essentially the primary police and protectors from invasion and visitors while the Main House ran the village and took most of the missions outside of the country. The Branch House was happy to do it as the Uzumaki had taken them in when they were on the run and had no purpose, so they were glad to defend their home and get to have a family.” Naruto stated making them nod while impressed since such a thing as adopting others into a clan was unheard of outside of the rare Clan Head taking in an orphan or two. “Also, don’t get me wrong, I’d have no problem if Meizu, Gozu, and Haku were to join the Branch House too, I was just more interested in having one of the Swordsmen of the Mist as my now third Branch Member.” Naruto stated wanting to be clear he wasn’t insulting Gozu, Meizu, or Haku with his offer specifically to Zabuza.

The quartet nodded while Zabuza frowned, “You’ve put me in quite the predicament, I am still under contract with Gato.” Zabuza stated and Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t honestly think I believe that you trust him to uphold his deal do you? He only pays what he absolutely has to pay, he can just hire a small army of bandits, a small squad of missing nin, or both for less than half what he’s paying you to kill you and anyone else after the fight at the bridge in a few days. He’d assume we are weakened from fighting and can wipe us all out easily… though I’m sure he’d order his men to not kill the women as he can use them for other purposes.” Naruto stated with a frown at the end since he knew what a full blooded Uzumaki, an Ice user, and two prime and ready to breed Sharingan users could fetch for the tub of lard if he sold them to a few different places. Kushina would just have it worse since, while Keyone was valuable as Minato’s daughter, Kushina was a 100% Uzumaki woman in her prime and ready for breeding and Iwa would no doubt pay a lot for the chance to breed the Fourth Hokage’s wife and daughter.

Zabuza frowned since Naruto had a point in what the midget would likely do to save money. The fool thought money was the most valuable thing in the world and was the only real way to show and hold power. HA! If that were true Daimyo’s wouldn’t need armies to defend their land since they had such vast treasuries of money. “Alright, you got a point there, but I still don’t know about this.” Zabuza stated and Naruto smirked.

“You mean essentially swearing a loyalty to a person around half your age.” Naruto stated still smirking while Zabuza snorted and nodded.

“Yeah, that does sting a bit, but I do have to admit you have skill with your blade and you’ve got a reputation I can respect.” Zabuza stated since the Sage of Swords had become a bit of a boogeyman for anyone that would consider threatening Iron Country since there were numerous reports of him bringing down bandit hordes alone and taking out some of the other boogeyman swordsman that had turned rogue and left Iron Country. Some of those rogues counted a couple men even Kisame would be cautious about and that guy was almost a literal monster in combat!

“Then how about a fight? On the day that you’ll be back at max strength, you and I can have a straight up fight without anyone interfering and if you lose, you’ll agree to join the Branch House. If you win, I’ll give you as much money as you can possibly carry. Regardless of the outcome though, you can still join Konoha and have my clan protection over you.” Naruto stated making Zabuza frown in thought since at first glance it was an easy win, but Zabuza could see his stance and his way of doing things that he was no amateur and was more seasoned than some people twice his age.

Zabuza could live with having fealty to someone like that, especially if he got to put up a fight first. “All right, you got a deal kid.” Zabuza stated before gripping Naruto’s arm and Naruto reciprocated it as they shook. “See you in a couple days.” Zabuza stated before he and the others left and Naruto smirked.

 **“Seems you’ve got four more allies, Naruto-kun.”** Arella stated as she knew her summoner was building up his own power base to get the upper hand over others.

“Yup, and with the girls getting some of the ground work done in Konoha, I’ll have an even larger base to work with soon.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he scratched under her chin.

 **“By the way, have you summoned the others recently?”** Arella asked and Naruto frowned slightly.

“Yes, just to check on things since they asked that I wait until after I take the Clan Head seat before discussing full privileges with them.” Naruto stated making Arella cock her head.

 **“Why so long?”** Arella asked curiously.

“Well, the clan they were allies with for over 200 years was destroyed down to a small few and the last known adult didn’t even bother to try and summon them and tell them what happened. They had to hear from you and the toads before I managed to find the contract. Right now they are mourning their friends and surrogate family as well as nursing the sting of the betrayal they feel Kushina has committed towards them as they were bonded to the Uzumaki Clan more than the Inuzuka are to their ninja hounds. I can understand that they’d want some time to mourn and vent before discussing having a chief summoner again.” Naruto stated knowing the Uzumaki Clan summons were deeply hurt and wounded to know that so many of their friends had been killed and they were never notified about it.

Contrary to popular belief, names weren’t removed from a contract when the holder of the name died. They’re connection to the contract was just cut, which was due to no one wanting dead members to be used to summon if they were brought back by a jutsu. Edo Tensei was one example.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as Arella spoke again, **“That makes sense. It’d be like if you and Itomi were killed and someone decided to wait decades to tell us. We wouldn’t want to focus on getting a summoner until we finished grieving as we wouldn’t be able to put all of our heart into being allies till we were done accepting the loss.”** Arella stated making Naruto nod before he stroked her feathers again.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to forget you or the others, I swore on my blood and clan. The others will understand when I explain it to them.” Naruto stated making Arella smile and nod before she nuzzled his face again.

Naruto smiled before he started walking to the bridge to replace his clone and discuss some things with his surrogate family.

Maybe even add a few hundred clones to expedite the construction of the bridge.

**_End of the Week_ **

Naruto sighed as he awoke finding a naked and smiling Tsunami sleeping on his chest after the night of fun they had since Tsunami wanted to keep having some fun and relief and forget the troubles of Wave for now. She also did it as a way to show her gratitude for what he was doing around Wave, despite his attempts to dissuade such a thing.

Yesterday he had used some of the money he had accumulated to buy a few of the struggling businesses for twice what they were worth before then explaining to the owner turned manager what he wanted done and how he wanted things to work. For what he was paying and for helping Wave against Gato, they gladly agreed and began working on spreading the word to a few others about the opportunities.

Of course that also led to speaking to Tazuna and Tsunami in private about his ideas and plans for Wave. Naruto wanted to essentially turn Wave into the hub of his information network. This would work via their tourist and rest areas keeping track of any information worth noting while their traders and fishermen did the same thing. By essentially having the country as a spy network, Naruto could get information from all over and no one would even suspect what was happening since drunks tended to talk and blab without thinking and traders heard things because people tended to not pay attention to them.

Plus his expansions would help them get more goods and trading and more tourists since Wave was essentially an island that could be a resort and cater to expensive and lower class people. Fresh fish, fresh fruit, boat rides and tours, beaches everywhere, diving areas, and a host of other relaxation activities and things to sell/provide to people. Add in some casinos, a few more bars, some hotels, a brothel or two, and some other things and people would be coming here even more.

Tazuna and Tsunami has been surprised at his suggestions but saw they did have merit since many avoided their country because they were so small and had nothing really to offer besides some beaches. Plus you had to find a boat coming to them because they weren’t a big shipping area, though Gato added that but his business ethics left much to be desired. Hence why Naruto could acquire the shipping business and then either have Tazuna or someone else run it or turn it over to Tazuna to do with what he pleased. Either worked for Naruto as another information pathway would be opened as well as a supply line for harder to find items and supplies.

Anyway, Naruto had given them time to think on it and Tsunami had taken him to her room and the night was spent pleasuring the other since Unohana and Triss were helping the villagers till late and wanted him to “have fun befitting a young lord and man of his status” as they had put it at times.

Essentially, the girls and Rukia decided that before he sealed the deal and got married, he should have fun and enjoy his life as much as he pleased despite his arguments against their insinuation that he’d not be happy or have fun when he did marry them. Rukia, at the very least, didn’t care and wanted her love to enjoy to his heart’s content before they married and even stated she’d encourage it afterwards since there would come a time possibly where she and the others would be pregnant and he’d have to find relief elsewhere.

Never mind the argument that they could just be careful or he had over a dozen lovers and that’s not counting any women in Konoha that had feelings for him, so getting them all pregnant would be difficult. Rukia’s thing was that she knew how to rule a house and be a Lady to her Lord and Husband, as such she wanted Naruto to know that she also understood his duty to his clan and title which meant he and the few non-exiled Uzumaki would have to bring it back which meant he needed to have women that could love, support, and provide heirs for him to keep the clan alive. Thus, she was encouraging him to find more women to love, trust, teach to keep his back covered, and of course fuck and impregnate.

It didn’t hurt that she also knew that the Uzumaki also had a Servant House for the Main House and that the women, for lack of a better word, were also concubines for whichever group of the family they were assigned to and worked to keep them going. Those that weren’t concubines were helping care for the children or elderly, the ones that had aged to the point Uzumaki genes couldn’t help anymore. That was where the majority of Civilians without any real skills that joined the Uzumaki Clan ended up, though it was volunteer unlike what other clans would do. Your choice was Branch House, you learn or use a skill to help keep the whole of Uzu going, or join the Servant House with full knowledge of what each area entailed. Quite a few women who became servants were ex-royal concubines, former prostitutes, heartbroken women who wanted comfort or wanted to help with family, rape victims who were nursed back to health and wanted to repay the only way they knew how, and various others. They were free to leave the Servant House at any time they wished whether to see other places or because they were getting married and some were married into the Main House.

Anyway, Rukia intended to reestablish that to ensure Naruto had outlets and comfort in many forms and ways. While not viewed as dignified, normal, or decent, Rukia didn’t give a fuck and would help run her new family with her future husband as she and he saw fit, anyone with a problem could fuck off or take up a blade and face them in combat.

Either way, the complainers were going to shut up and leave her new family alone.

Shaking those thoughts away to focus on the present, Naruto switched with a pillow and left Tsunami to sleep while he got up and showered before dressing and heading downstairs. Naruto made breakfast and set up everything while leaving a covered dish for Tsunami before he sat and relaxed until everyone was up and ready to go.

An hour later had the groups, minus Tosen, Geralt, Triss, and Unohana, heading for the bridge with Triss and Unohana protecting the house and Tosen and Geralt heading for Gato’s mansion to handle things there. Naruto had made sure to explain to the Konoha group that Zabuza and his group were no longer a threat and were joining Konoha. He mainly explained it to ensure no incidents occurred at the bridge. He also told them that he and Zabuza were going to have a sword fight for their own acknowledgement of who the better fighter was.

Of course Kushina and Kakashi tried to lecture him on not telling them about his plans, but Naruto countered with the fact that he had nothing concrete to tell them until the Hokage responded. Then with the meeting, if he told them, one or more would have tried to tag along and that would have put Zabuza’s group on edge and made the meeting harder to be a success. Plus it wasn’t like he needed help or protection from them, so what was the point? They also tried to talk him out of fighting Zabuza before he pointed out he handled Zabuza before so why worry about it?

The Uchiha understood since they knew Naruto the best of their two groups and he usually did things himself and only mentioned the action if it was a success or failure, but never if he was waiting to see which it was. They still needed to fully catch up with him on things since it was clear that while the core of him was still the same, he had matured and changed in ways they’d yet to fully see.

Everyone then broke from their musings as they reached the bridge and saw a thick mist over it and the workers knocked out and put carefully to the side. Naruto merely smirked as he walked forward before part of the mist cleared revealing Zabuza and crew with Zabuza already having his blade ready. “I’ll thank you for not killing the workers, it would have been very… unprofessional of you.” Naruto stated as Haku and the Demon Brothers stepped away from the two and the Konoha group stayed back with Tazuna.

“Yeah well, I’ll be a Konoha shinobi soon, no reason to start killing people who have no part of any of this.” Zabuza stated since he was a professional after all.

Naruto nodded before a seal on his arm glowed and he had Glamdring in his hand making many raise their eyebrows seeing the pristine blade and the fact Naruto was holding it easily with one hand. Naruto then gripped it tight and then held it over his head pointing towards Zabuza, who raised his blade to near his head with it pointing towards the sky. The two swordsmen just stared at the other before launching forward and clashed blades resulting in a loud CLANG that made many twitch or cover their ears from the sound. The two then rebounded and swung again, locking blades together and then clashing again and again with many being surprised that Naruto was holding his own against Zabuza and was easily matching him in strength.

Unknown to the observers, Naruto was the aggressor despite the appearance as he was adding more force and pressure each swing and Zabuza was adapting to keep up and finding that his impressive physical strength was being hard pressed to push back Naruto’s blows. Of course, with the brutal/near cruel training Naruto put himself under, it wasn’t that surprising to anyone who knew how he trained and fought. Oh sure, he could beat Zabuza right now without having any real trouble, but what fun would that be? He wanted to see fully what Zabuza could do and push him to become better. He was rumored to be an S rank ninja at one point and then was reduced to A rank for some reason, he wanted to bring out the S ranked ninja and see just what the Demon of the Mist could really do.

Which is why instead of matching him, Naruto began being more aggressive pushing Zabuza back making him grit his teeth, “Come on, show me what the demon can do with a blade.” Naruto stated with a grin as he continued to attack Zabuza.

Zabuza grit his teeth as he met Naruto swinging with more intensity and muscle behind it. He could honestly say this was more fun than anything else as they didn’t want to stop fighting. The rush of a worthy opponent, the feel of a battle you didn’t know if you’d walk away from, the feeling of uncertainty of if you would win, and the fight being equal, for the most part, in terms of strength only made him grin more at fighting a man that could keep pace with him so easily. When was the last time he felt like this? When was the last time he had fun in a fight that didn’t involve spilling a lot of blood? When was the last time he had a straight up fight with swords that made his blood rage for more?

Too long was the answer.

Zabuza broke from his musings as he had to duck a parried cross swing that would have taken his head if he hadn’t. He was unprepared for the boot that came up under his chin sending his head snapping back and made him stumble back as he tried to shake the cobwebs away. Looking up, with his bandages having some blood on them now, he saw Naruto standing there with his blade resting on the shoulder with a smirk. Zabuza grinned beneath his bandages before he launched at Naruto again letting them clash again and again.

The others could only watch enthralled at the dance of death that seemed to be before them. While not… elegant in a sense given the blades and the brutality in which both were fighting, it was still something to be seen. To Itomi and Kushina, it was obvious Naruto was holding back against Zabuza, most likely to keep the fight against Zabuza going for his own fun. It was clear to everyone that Naruto was sufficiently trained given the way he moved and used the sword against Zabuza.

However, Kushina couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that she knew that blade and the blade he used before, she just didn’t know why. She hadn’t seen them before, she knew that for a fact, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she SHOULD know the blades even if she hadn’t ever seen them before. She just didn’t understand why.

Unknown to her, Arashi and Keyone felt the same way only to a lesser extent. Though that was only because they were only half Uzumaki in blood and spirit.

The reason for the feeling was because Glamdring, Orcrist, and Acharn called out to those of Uzumaki blood. However, theirs was dulled because they were blood traitors to the clan, granted the two halfbreeds could be slightly excused because they weren’t fully taught the Uzumaki ways in full, but they still should have felt their blood shouting at them not to abandon family no matter what. The call wouldn’t be as strong as it was for Naruto unless they somehow became worthy to become clan head, but that was unlikely given the rules and laws set with the Uzumaki.

Even disregarding their treatment of him, intentional or not, there were still the political, familial, spiritual, loyalty, and combat ways that you had to know to the last detail and be an expert in. Naruto had been given a slight pass when he became Clan Head as he was the only Uzumaki to return and handle the dead of both clansmen and invaders as well as refusing to commit sacrilege in the main temple by desecrating the statue that protected the rosary and staff and refusing to call himself Clan Head unless he truly was. The items had filled his mind with the basics, but Naruto had read through every scroll, book, text, and procedure for the Uzumaki Clan rights, trainings, practices, and worship and memorized them all along with the rules, laws, and edicts connected them.

To sum it up, Naruto knew every last piece of history, combat, sealing, religion, law, ethics, procedures, construction, and everything else that had to do with the Uzumaki Clan down to the last letter of it. Naruto would be amazed if Kushina knew even a quarter of it or at least remembered even close to that much.

To the point though, there were no other Uzumaki left that knew all their clan ways, thus Naruto was the only true Clan Head left and as such it was his duty to uphold all the clan laws and procedures as well as teach any Uzumaki that needed to learn their ways so long as they didn’t break the number 1 rule: You NEVER abandon family unless they were traitors to the Uzumaki way. There was no forgiving that act, even if you showed full repentance for your actions you were only allowed into the Branch or Servant House never the Main House, thus certain rights and techniques were barred from you and you’d reflect your new status.

It wasn’t even that Naruto or the past Clan Heads had a choice in their execution of punishments. They HAD to give that punishment or they risked greater harm on the clan. The reason was because the Uzumaki bloodline, meaning their family line not any bloodline limits in the clan, as a whole was part of a pact made with the Shinigami, hence him being their major deity that they prayed to. If you broke the laws of the clan then you dishonored the pact and Shinigami as a result, thus your own blood would reflect that, hence the term Blood Traitor as they literally betrayed the blood in their veins and the blood would in turn betray them. It was why the Uzumaki never cared if a blood traitor was recruited by another village as their bloodline was tainted and as such their heirs and the like were tainted as well.

Now, if the heirs returned to Uzu and swore fealty to the clan and passed a test, then they’d be welcomed back into the clan with open arms at the lowest rank of the Main House and could work their way up. If their parent(s) were truly sorry, their offspring could vouch for them and they’d be welcomed into the Branch or Servant Houses.

However, if they weren’t punished, then the Uzumaki Clan as a whole was punished for the transgression and thus the culprit was to be punished regardless of how heartless it seemed. This also led to the second most important rule of the clan: The Clan as a whole was more important than any lower number of members. The Clan as a whole was to be protected over 1, 10, or even 50 members regardless of the reason for it. Thus even if the member was remorseful immediately afterwards, they still had to be punished. It was harsh, but then so was the world they lived in.

So, even if Kushina and her children were truly and utterly remorseful in their actions and Naruto would forgive them completely, he still had to exile them from the clan as that was what the law required. The Shinigami has helped build the laws when the pact was made and the pact was the basis for the laws. Naruto wasn’t going to let his clan suffer because three people decided they were going to try and plead for forgiveness for what they did.

The only reason Naruto and probably the other still living members of the clan weren’t feeling the effects of their betrayal was because the Shinigami knew what Naruto had planned and decided to hold off on letting the pact’s negative effect kick in. This was due to Naruto having to follow procedures to publicly announce their exile. In his heart and blood, they were exiled which was good enough for Shinigami right now so long as he did do the public declaration when he was able. The public part was so they knew their crimes and the punishment for said crimes.

Now, if they had unknowingly hurt the clan, that was another matter entirely as it occurred with no intention to break the rules or betray the clan. Hence why Tsunade was safe from Naruto’s ire as she honestly was just too busy to do anything for him. It wasn’t she neglected and abandoned him as she only saw him the same time as his siblings unless he visited her at the hospital. How could it be neglect aimed at him when she treated the others of the clan the same way? She wasn’t abandoning her clan or family, it was just she was so busy saving lives and training others to do so that she couldn’t spend time with them, thus she was spared the punishment.

The others? Not so much.

Back to the fight, Zabuza was against the railing of the bridge due to leaping back from a cleaving strike done by Naruto. He then jumped on the railing as Naruto came at him with a sweeping attack and jumped away as he panted. Naruto hadn’t let up in his attack even once and was always ready for when Zabuza tried to turn the fight in his favor. It seemed unreal that someone less than half his age could match him so well with a blade. Granted Zabuza hadn’t had a real sword fight in years while Naruto had them daily up until less than two weeks ago.

Naruto casually stepped up onto the railing and held his blade at his side before the two started clashing again creating sparks and more clangs as they fought on the railing. However, it was clear Zabuza had a bit more trouble keeping his footing, most likely due to the weight of Kubikiribōchō. Luckily it wasn’t a problem for long as he had to dive back onto the bridge to dodge another guillotine swing from Naruto and everyone was shocked to see the blade sink into the concrete with little resistance. Naruto merely slid his blade out before dropping to the bridge and faced Zabuza.

However, he had to frown as he turned towards the opposite end of the bridge before he raised his blade and blocked a small barrage of kunai that were thrown at him. Naturally, this put everyone on edge and Haku and the Demon Brothers quickly moved away from the mist. Zabuza then released some of it to let it show some ninja of Ame and a small group of ronin and one in particular had Naruto’s interest: Aoi Rokusho, the traitor of Konoha that stole the Raijin No Ken. That was an issue for Naruto since that blade belonged to Tobirama Senju, Tsunade’s granduncle and cousin to his clan, which meant that blade was property of Tsunade and possibly the Uzumaki and thus he was going to beat the man until he understood his mistake.

However, Glamdring was not the right choice, which was why he sealed it away and called Acharn out, “I’ll take Aoi, you lot can handle the others.” Naruto stated as he pointed his hand at Zabuza and a light hit Zabuza making him feel energized and healing the few injuries he had.

Zabuza merely blinked before moving a bit and grinned as Naruto approached Aoi with Acharn in his hand. “Ha! Look at this naïve brat. Do you know what I hold? The almighty weapon of the Second Hokage: The Raijin No Ken.” Aoi bragged making Naruto just look at him in boredom while the others with Aoi went around them and went for the others.

“You’re an idiot.” Naruto stated calmly while looking at Aoi as he twirled Acharn in his hand. Aoi scowled at him for the remark, “You and many others make the mistake of thinking that just because you have a legendary weapon that you automatically win, and you’re an absolute idiot for that line of thinking.” Naruto stated as he merely looked at Aoi and ignored the sounds of combat behind him knowing the others would be all right.

Aoi grit his teeth before lunging at Naruto with an overhead strike ready and grinned as the blade came down on Naruto as he blocked with Acharn. However, the grin left him and was replaced with shock as Naruto was unharmed by the blade even as electricity crackled over his blade. “I-impossible! This is the Raijin No Ken! No blade can match it!” Aoi shouted in denial as a few looked over and were surprised too.

Of course, the Uchiha and Zabuza’s group used the enemies being distracted to kill them quickly and help finish off the others.

“As I said, you’re nothing but a fool.” Naruto stated before he punched Aoi in the gut making the man lurch forward and puke up blood and his stomach contents as Naruto side stepped to ensure he wasn’t wearing the bile and blood. Naruto didn’t act on Aoi’s condition, he just stood there waiting before Aoi finally got up though it was shaky at best and he would fall over with a good enough push.

“Y-you’re g-going to pay for that.” Aoi stated as Naruto just looked at him in boredom before he blocked another sloppy slash from the blade and then another and another. It was very clear that Aoi only swung it around and thought he’d win. No discipline, no practice, no form, no tactical use, just swinging around and hoping to hit the target.

Naruto then blocked a slash and pushed the lightning blade to the side before backhanding Aoi across the face sending him to the ground again as Naruto just stood there. “See, you idiots always think that a big fancy blade will make you invincible, same with those that think some flashy jutsu or bloodline will keep them alive. Let me tell you, it counts for shit when you’ve got an opponent with better skill, technique, and power than you.” Naruto stated standing there while Acharn was still in his hand.

Aoi tried to get up only to fall again and his nose and mouth were bleeding as he got up. He glared at Naruto and swung again only for Naruto to take his wrist and in a flash Acharn cut through his forearm with the wound being cauterized right after. Aoi fell to his knees screaming in pain clutching his new stump of an arm while Naruto took the blade from the hand and tossed the hand into the water below. Naruto then twirled both blades in his hands before stabbing diagonally down through Aoi’s shoulders and twisted the blades before tearing them out and decapitating him

Naruto stood there a moment before kicking the body off the bridge into the water below and deactivated the Raijin No Ken before pocketing it and then sealing Aoi’s head. Naruto then resealed Acharn and flexed his hands before he started to walk back to the others, but had to pause as he caught a crossbow bolt fired at him.

Turning to it’s direction, Naruto frowned as he saw Gato and an army of thugs and mercenaries there. However, the frown was because one goon next to Gato was holding Inari’s head in the air and Gato was sporting a bandage on his face. “Hmph, clearly those Rain ninja were overrated to lose without event taking one of you with them. No matter, it saves me some money and now you all will lose to these fine gentlemen standing beside me.” Gato stated while Tazuna scowled at him with tears flowing from his eyes at the loss of his grandson, “How does it feel Tazuna? To know that your grandson is dead because he took after your shit for brains. The little brat actually thought he could kill me with one of my men’s blades when we caught him in the village.” Gato sneered/gloated knowing the brat had gotten close to killing him if it wasn’t for the fact that one of his men was right there next to him to stop it. “Now boys, kill the men, but take the females hostage. They could provide some entertainment before I sell them off.” Gato stated with a laugh as the men all grinned before they froze as a cold chill went down their spine and it was from the aura Naruto was giving off.

“Now, you’re going to die painfully.” Naruto stated with a cold tone as he brought Orcrist out again before he started walking with the tip dragging against the bridge and leaving a cut as he went. The thugs and mercenaries all gulped before they charged right at Naruto.

The first five to reach Naruto were hit by a swing of Naruto’s sword cutting them all in half as he kept walking before he looked towards the horde and vanished from sight shocking everyone even the Uchiha, who hadn’t turned off their Sharingan yet. All they could see were flashes of light and brief images of Naruto as he cut down every thug and mercenary that got in his way with ruthless and clean strikes.

Decapitations.

Amputations.

Bisections.

Trisections.

Chopping them in two.

Cut throats.

Arteries cut.

Dismemberment.

And more as Naruto cut through them all before reaching Gato as all the meat shields were dead and it was just the midget, who was cowering and backing away in fear. Naruto, however, just grabbed him by his jacket and took his cane before dragging him through the blood, guts, bile, and shit and walked towards Tazuna. The others wisely chose to move out of his way as he walked before he dropped the midget of a man before Tazuna and offered him said midget’s cane to beat the man to death.

Tazuna took the cane and then began to make Gato regret ever daring to come to Wave Country or touching his family.

**_1 week later_ **

A week later now had the groups, now including Tazuna and Tsunami, getting ready to leave Wave and go back to Konoha with all of Wave seeing them off.

However, they also had six other female tagalongs named Cattleya, Branwen, Lilith, Aya, Olva, and Bellemere, all of whom were rescued from Gato’s mansion by Tosen and Geralt. Thankfully, they were new “acquisitions” to Gato’s slaves and thus hadn’t been touched yet. A small mercy if there was one. The six had been given clothes and freed before they talked to Tosen and Geralt and then Naruto, Unohana, and Triss and decided to go with them both to get out of Wave and to maybe settle down in Konoha since they each had skills that could prove useful, both to Konoha and possibly to Naruto if they got his attention to be added to his clan.

As for the others, after the bridge fight, Naruto and the others had gone back to the house with Naruto leaving a couple clones to clean the bridge and watch over the workers. Naruto had relieved Tazuna of the responsibility of telling Tsunami, who broke down in tears as he held her with Unohana and Triss comforted her too. Apparently, Inari had gone to see a friend in town that morning without telling anyone and was captured on the way home as he had been to his friend’s house and left.

Anyway, Tsunami was offered a place in the clan back in Konoha if she wished it along with Tazuna, done in private of course, and Naruto had spent every night laying in bed with Tsunami holding her. It was the fifth day when tsunami stated she wanted to go with him and they made love on her bed for hours as Tsunami wanted to just feel nothing but a pleasure and wanted something, anything, to take her mind off of her son’s death. Coincidentally it was also the same day Naruto had buried Inari for her and Tazuna and made a grave marker as he put Inari right next to Kaiza and made sure some flowers would grow over the graves.

Tsunami would be joining the Servant House and attending to Naruto’s family while Tazuna was going to help Naruto with something he wanted built and Tazuna stated he was going to either stay in the village or do some sight seeing across the countries. The reason for the latter was Inari always used to talk about leaving Wave to see different countries and sites and coming back to Wave to tell others what he had seen and experienced. Tazuna may have been pushing into the elderly category, but he still wanted to do something with his life besides drinking. Plus, there was always someone in need of a skilled builder so why not?

No one of Wave blamed Tazuna or Tsunami for wanting to leave Wave. The loss of Inari’s father, Tazuna’s wife, then Kaiza, and now Inari combined with the overall suffering and living in fear just made them hit the breaking point. The fact that Tazuna had beaten Gato’s head until it was like a deflated balloon and had stabbed his torso and genitals with the pointed part of the cane until not even an Academy training dummy could compete with the number of holes, just showed how much rage Tazuna had been harboring and getting the chance to vent just made it easier for him. They were wished the best of luck and that they’d have people watching over and taking care of their home should they ever want to come back to Wave.

Tazuna had helped convince many others to go along with Naruto’s plans for the country and with the funds that Geralt and Tosen returned to them all, they’d be able to help him fund his projects and plans. The fact that he delivered Gato into the very vengeful hands of Tazuna only further spurred them to help him especially if he could use the information to stop other pigs like Gato from ruining other homes and families. Plus, with all the help he and his group had done for the people it only made it easier to decide to help him. Naruto had informed them that an associate of his would be coming to Wave to handle the business of managing and passing along the information to him.

The Konoha groups, of course, had their suspicions on why Tazuna and Tsunami were coming with them, but Kushina kept it civil and non-invasive since she could see things through Tsunami’s view. She couldn’t imagine what would happen to her if she lost her husband, mother, and lover and then lost her only child to a monster of a man that would gladly rape her until she was nothing more than a piece of meat and having to fear he would come after her, her child, or her father. Kushina would probably have gone on a rampage killing and destroying everyone and thing in her way to get to her target, but she was a kunoichi with training and kills under her belt so her response was normal.

But for a civilian woman who just had to cope and try to keep what family she still had? She’d never set foot in the country where she lost everything.

Besides, she wasn’t blind, there was definitely something going on between Tsunami and her eldest, but again she wasn’t going to pry or go protective mother since really what good would it do her right now? Furthermore, what good would it do Tsunami?

For now she’d keep quiet, but back in Konoha she and her family needed to talk to Naruto and clear the air between them all. She wanted her family whole again, she wanted to get to know the man that was her son, she wanted to know the women that had won his heart, she wanted to start making it up to him to let him know how sorry they all were.

Unfortunately for her, she was too little too late for any of that.

And by the time she did learn it, she’d be out of a clan and have no connection to her son any longer beyond birthing him into this world.

**DONE!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write it when I was doing the Uzumaki Clan stuff and the rest was hit or miss.**

**Yes, I killed off Inari because A) it’s rarely done. B) it provides a time later for Naruto to drive the point home for the other Genin that they are Human no matter how powerful they become and thus things can happen. C) It provides a good enough reason to have Tsunami and Tazuna leave Wave as there are just too many painful memories there to keep them.**

**I’m not going to say there won’t be other deaths as we go along as I can’t promise that and some of the stuff I decide to do on the spot for character or story growth.**

**Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you all next time.  
 _Characters_**

**_Bleach:_ Tosen**

**_Queen’s Blade:_ Branwen and Cattleya**

**_Borderlands:_ Lilith**

**_One Piece:_ Bellemere and Olva**

**_Assassin’s Creed:_ Aya**

**Arella is also from an item, but I am not going to say which one as it’s part of a surprise for down the line. If you figure it out, then good for you but do NOT put it in a review, please, so those that don’t figure it out can still be surprised later on.**


	4. Taking the Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and crew are back in Konoha, now it's time for Naruto to take his rightful place as the Uzumaki Clan Head and begin his own plans.

**Hello all and welcome to the chapter that a LOT of you all have wanted to see: Naruto taking the clan and punishing those who have betrayed the core tenants and creeds.**

**Now, about Inari, another reason I killed him off was because I honestly had no idea what to do with him if I kept him alive. My options were limited to Naruto somehow taking a father/big brother role for him despite only being 4-6 years older than him, I have him stay with Tazuna and do traveling eventually, I somehow get him situated and he goes to the Academy with Konohamaru and co, or he stays in Wave with his uncle. Now, I’ve seen every one of these done and I’m doing two of them with other fics before I decided what to do with this fic, so I chose to have him die in this fic since it can’t always be a happy ending where everyone survives and is happy.**

**Don’t think there’s anything else to cover right now, so let’s go.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or anything else I shove into this fic; not even sure I own any attacks that pop into my head as we go.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Biju, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off/Kyubi voice.”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Message]_

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 4: Taking The Clan**

**_OUTSIDE KONOHA_ **

Naruto and the others were walking towards the village after having tree jumped and ran most of the way with Naruto and some clones carrying Tsunami, Tazuna, and the other tagalongs while Geralt and Tosen kept up with the group in their own way. Naruto had taken the time to talk to the women he rescued and learned each of them were fighters before they were captured, which naturally had Naruto’s interest since not only did he like strong women but they could aid his clan too in the long run.

There was even the bonus of Cattleya being an expert blacksmith, which was a boost to Naruto and his plans if she decided to stay with him and his clan.

It may sound wrong that Naruto was planning and looking at the benefits of sheltering the women, but he had to for his clan’s sake and future. As Clan Head, it was his duty to ensure the survival and advancement of his clan, so if there were people he could recruit to help rebuild the clan then he was going to do it and make sure he knew what benefits were coming with said recruits.

His primary goals were to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan, love his women, and continue to honor Shinigami as his clan has sworn to always do. Anything else was secondary and less important.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as they approached the village gate and signed in before entering. “Triss, you and Unohana can lead the others to the hotel we’re staying at and inform the others what’s going on.” Naruto stated making the two women nod before they led the other foreigners to the hotel as Kushina’s group looked surprised at there being more to Naruto’s group than Triss, Unohana, and the girl he mentioned was his fiancé.

Naruto merely ignored them and kept walking with Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and Haku to the Hokage Tower since they’d need to finish filling out a few documents to formally register as Shinobi of Konoha. He also wanted to just get it done before the headache of the others apologizing and trying to convince him to rejoin their family occurred.

It was inevitable, understandable, and predictable, but ultimately futile.

However, Naruto paused at the tower as he caught sight of a woman standing with what he assumed was her Genin team. The woman was breathtaking with silky brownish black hair, a slim fit body topped with DD cup breasts, a tight looking bubble butt, full plump lips painted red, slender legs, and a beautiful face. Said woman was wearing a dress made of wraps with thorn designs on them and the usual ninja sandals. The thing he noticed most were her eyes, which were a deep ruby red and he smiled as he knew who it was immediately.

“Hey, beautiful, what jewelry store did you rob to get eyes like that?” Naruto called making the others raise an eyebrow as the woman stiffened back straight.

Tentatively, the woman turned to look at the smiling Naruto since only one male in all her life had ever asked her that. “N-Naruto-kun?” The woman asked hesitantly and Naruto smiled.

“Hey Kure-chan, you’ve gotten even more beautiful.” Naruto stated with his smile still in place as Kurenai let tears build up in her eyes before she rushed over and hugged him.

“Naruto-kun!” She shouted happily as she hugged him and idly blushed feeling his muscles and toned body against hers as he picked her up and spun her around causing her to giggle. Kurenai smiled as she was set down, “When did you get back?” She asked excitedly and Naruto chuckled.

“A little over two weeks ago, but the day I got here, the Hokage sent me on a mission to back these guys up against Zabuza here and his crew.” Naruto stated causing Kurenai to finally take notice of the group Naruto was with.

“I see, did the others come with you?” Kurenai asked as she turned back to him.

“Yeah, they and some others I recently saved in Wave are at a hotel right now. Although, while I’d love to catch up, I have a report to give and you have something going on with your team.” Naruto stated motioning to the three Genin behind her that were all staring.

“Yes, I suppose I do.” Kurenai stated with a small sigh before smiling at him, “But you’ll find me when we can have time to catch up?” Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

“Of course, though I’m sure the others want that too.” Naruto stated causing her to giggle before she kissed his cheek and walked back to her team with a sway in her hips.

“See you soon, Naruto-kun.” Kurenai stated with a smile as she led her team away and Naruto chuckled before heading into the tower with the others following him.

Arriving at the office, Naruto merely stood there with the others as Minato finished a document and set it aside before looking at them. “Report.” Minato ordered and Kushina and Itomi gave their reports while Naruto merely stood there waiting and then adding in his own actions and the like along with what Tosen, Geralt, Triss, and Unohana reported to him. He then presented Aoi’s head and stated he’d be returning the Raijin no ken to Tsunade as it technically belongs to her clan, which Minato accepted and gave Naruto the bounty for Aoi.

Minato, through it all, sat quietly listening to it all while noticing Kushina wanted to bring up something but was keeping it in check since she clearly didn’t feel it was the time to do so. When each had finished, he turned to Zabuza’s group and presented some papers, “Here are the forms to become official Shinobi of Konoha, of course you will have to do a skills assessment to ensure you are ranked properly and there is a small probation period, but nothing more since most information you have on Kiri would be outdated at this point.” Minato stated causing them to nod as they filled out the forms.

“If it’s all right, Hokage-sama, I’m perfectly fine being a Genin. While my skills could be at the point of Chunin if pushed, I have no experience fully working in a team and thus would hinder any assignment I was placed on.” Haku stated though she also hoped it would allow her to be placed on a team with Naruto.

Minato thought about a minute before nodding since it took more than just skill and strength to be a Chunin. “Very well, you’ll be on the reserves until a team and Jonin sensei can be made available.” Minato stated making Haku suppress a frown as she nodded.

“If that’s all, Hokage-sama, I’ll be going now. However, I would like to request a full council meeting.” Naruto stated making them turn to look at him.

“May I ask why?” Minato asked and Naruto shrugged.

“It pertains to my trip and my return, clearing the air at a council meeting will make it go faster and keep me from having to tell things multiple times.” Naruto stated making Minato frown in thought before he finally nodded.

“Very well, where are you staying so I can have an Anbu fetch you once I have the meeting called?” Minato asked since it would likely be his best shot to get some clear and straight answers from his eldest.

Providing the information, Naruto and Zabuza’s group then left with Naruto leading them to the hotel he and his group were temporarily staying at. He had to get ready and ensure some of his companions were ready too as he’d need them to make an appearance at this meeting.

The meeting that would have him taking his clan from the imposter Clan Head and ensure the Uzumaki were nowhere near forgotten.

**_FEW HOURS LATER_ **

Naruto was relaxing in his room stroking Rukia’s hair as they laid in bed, still clothed, waiting for the Anbu to come and inform them of the meeting when it was called.

Rukia didn’t care though, she was happy simply spending time with her lord and future husband. As his chief wife and lover, Rukia was allowed to have him to herself at times, but she never abused it since she had no intention of being cruel to her future sisters. They each got a clone to cuddle with and occasionally had some intimate time with them if the mood struck, but she and Naruto always ensured each girl got personal time with the real him. It had been her idea to use the clones at times since each woman at least got cuddles and personal time of some kind with him.

It was Rangiku who first tried a clone out sexually and informed the others it was better than masturbation but weaker than sex with the real Naruto. That led the other girls to occasionally enjoy a clone just to keep that itch from getting unbearable to not burden Naruto since he was still training and doing jobs for Iron, which meant he couldn’t always be ready to handle one or more of them. It was also Rangiku’s idea to use clones whenever Naruto had to handle more than one woman at once since he only had so many limbs and body parts to pleasure women and she had instigated a few orgies in the past. Hence the clones since they could help keep each woman occupied till the real Naruto got to them.

This was also useful since some of the girls; Rangiku, Unohana, and Triss mostly; had wanted to try sex with all three holes being stuffed. While Rangiku could do this regardless since she was a bisexual and Rukia was willing to fuck the girls if it eased the burden on Naruto, she wanted to try it with three actual dicks over one real and two strapons. Naruto obliged them, though Rukia also did it since she felt her duty was to be able to perform any and all sexual acts her husband could want to partake in, hence why she did every sexual act that gave Naruto an erection and was glad some of the worse ones were avoided.

The two broke from their thoughts as a knock on the door came and Naruto got up and opened it before smiling at the masked purple haired woman before him. Said woman sported at least a pair of D cups on her chest, though it was hard to tell because of her Anbu uniform and gear hiding some of her figure, a toned and fit body with a tight looking ass, wide hips, slender yet slightly muscular legs, and what he knew to be a pretty face since he knew who this was. “Hello Cat, would you like to come in for a minute?” Naruto asked with a smile causing her to nod and enter before she removed her mask and hugged him tightly to her.

“I’m so glad you’re back.” The woman stated before she giggled as he picked her up and spun her around.

“I missed you, Yugao-chan.” Naruto stated putting his face into the crook of her neck causing her to blush and smile.

“I missed you too.” Yugao stated before a throat clearing caused the two to look at an amused Rukia while Yugao blushed in embarrassment.

Naruto merely laughed and held Yugao in place so she wouldn’t jump back. “Yugao-chan, this is Rukia.” Naruto stated causing Yugao’s eyes to widen as Rukia got up and made her way over, which also caused her to take in Rukia’s appearance.

Rukia stood at about 5’7” with creamy skin, raven colored hair that was was done up in a bun, black eyes that if you looked closely you could see some purple come through, a slender body topped with CC-D cup breasts, a bubble butt that almost begged to be spanked, slender legs, and an aura of nobility mixed with that of a fighter’s. For clothing, she wore and elegant black kimono with silvery accents and red Uzumaki swirls across it and one large spiral on the back, and black heels. A black rosary bead necklace with tomoes and Uzumaki swirls mixed in was wrapped around her right wrist, around her neck was scarlet choker with a black Uzumaki spiral, and on her left ring finger was a simple gold band with one of each precious stone imbedded in it with a diamond being the center and largest one. None of the stones were grand or overly large, but Rukia and Naruto saw no need for it when it was only an engagement ring and the wedding ring should be the more impressive.

All in all, Yugao could see how Naruto fell for the young lady before her as she was stunning.

“A pleasure to meet you at last, I have heard such wonderful things from Naru-kun.” Rukia stated as Naruto stepped back with a smirk and Rukia began looking over Yugao intently.

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Rukia, Naruto-kun spoke often and highly of you in his letters.” Yugao stated with a small smile since Naruto had kept in touch with everyone he was close to. She and the other women knew about Naruto and his growing harem, with his carefully explaining it so they wouldn’t get the wrong idea, but hadn’t seen them before.

Rukia merely smiled, “I know.” Rukia stated as she made Yugao jump slightly when she grabbed her ass and trailed a hand over her uniform covered breasts. “So jumpy, I thought you Anbu were more disciplined than that.” Rukia stated as she squeezed Yugao’s ass a bit and began kneading it.

“I-I was merely surprised as I am not being a professional right now.” Yugao stated with a small blush as Rukia kneaded her ass a bit more aggressively.

“Mmm, but Anbu are supposed to always be prepared and ready even when off duty.” Rukia stated as she pressed up against Yugao and was next to her ear, “But then, you’re not the first woman to forget her duties when it came to Naruto.” Rukia whispered huskily into her ear causing the to blush more as Naruto merely chuckled at his fiancé.

She so loved to tease any and all women that had an interest in him as she had done similar acts with his other lovers when she began to push for him to have his own harem. Both of them knew she fully enjoyed teasing them, it only increased when she decided that her being intimate with the women was a good idea both to help him and because it would entice him more. Naruto let her do so as long as it was nothing serious and she didn’t make the women too uncomfortable.

Essentially, Rukia had trained herself to be a bisexual seductress that could make women bend to her charms and skills and ensure they were obedient and submissive to her and Naruto when necessary. Hence the other girls readily and fully accepting her as the alpha female of the group and none ever even thought of usurping or trying to replace her. It also gave her a deep appreciation and list for the female body.

However, right now he had to cut it short as they had a time sensitive issue, “Rukia, enough. We have a meeting to go to.” Naruto stated making Rukia nod before she gave another squeeze to Yugao’s ass before standing beside her future husband. “Yugao-chan, please inform the Hokage that we will be along as soon as we can.” Naruto stated making Yugao nod as she placed her mask back on and left via **Shunshin**.

Rukia then hugged his arm with a smile, “Time to take full ownership of your clan.” Rukia stated as Naruto nodded with his face being serious.

“Yes, and to set up some of my other projects as well.” Naruto stated causing Rukia to nod since she knew her love was here for more than just to further his reputation and shinobi career.

“Shall we love?” Rukia asked and Naruto nodded as the two left their room and grabbed a couple of their growing group as they’d be needed for some things at the meeting.

**_HOKAGE TOWER: COUNCIL ROOM_ **

The councils of Konoha had been gathered together at the behest of the Hokage as apparently there was a matter that required their attention, though only Minato and Kushina knew fully what it was. Among them were the Clan Heirs as well since Naruto had submitted the suggestion to Hiruzen that the Clan Heirs should be included in the council meetings to help them learn and grow to understand their future responsibilities. However, their Clan Heads would be the ones to decide when they were ready to come to said meetings as they wouldn’t be allowed to talk to anyone about what occurred in said meetings and would not be able to speak unless directly addressed.

On the back wall was Jiraiya since he was always at the meetings to provide any information his spy network had or know what to check into. It was easy to be there since he had begun to stick around Konoha more after they failed to find Naruto. He honestly didn’t know what was worse: the beating from the toads, the beating from Tsunade, or the guilt that he neglected his eldest godson and essentially got all caught up in a prophecy that could’ve not even come to pass and now it wouldn’t since the Toad Elder said the prophecy was broken and a new one was being formed. However, the Toad Elder refused to even try and glimpse it since it was his observations and loose tongue that caused the first one to come undone and he wasn’t about to push his luck with the gods by possibly interfering again.

Everyone broke from their thoughts as Tsunade spoke, “Hokage-sama, why are we here?” She asked since they’d been there a few minutes and Minato has only stated that they were waiting on someone.

“Please, be patient Tsunade, he should be here shortly.” Minato stated making Tsunade frown in thought.

However, before anyone could comment, a knock at the door came. “Enter.” Minato stated before the door opened showing Naruto, Rukia, Zabuza, and Tazuna, with Zabuza gaining the most reactions especially with him having a Konoha headband on his head.

Naruto and Rukia walked ahead while Zabuza and Tazuna stayed back. “Thank you for calling the meeting, Hokage-sama.” Naruto stated and Minato held back to saddened look that wanted to come across his face. “I believe we have a lot to talk about.” Naruto continued and Minato nodded.

“Indeed we do, Naruto.” Minato stated causing everyone except his family and the Uchiha present to widen their eyes in shock.

However, any happiness and surprise was quickly diminished by an idiot on the civilian side, “It’s the demon! Anbu kill it quickly!” The idiot shouted before the room was covered in killing intent from the Namikaze, Uchiha, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and, to the surprise of some of them, Danzo Shimura.

“Watch your mouth. Not only is that my son you are threatening, but you trying to order the Anbu could be considered treason.” Minato growled out since he had Jiraiya looking into the villagers when Mikoto had “hinted” at them being part of the cause for Naruto leaving.

He was less than amused or happy with what Jiriaya turned up and he made his displeasure known clearly for all to witness.

Hence why some new plots were added to the graveyard shortly after it was learned what the village did to contribute to Naruto leaving.

“As much as the sentiment is appreciated, Hokage-sama, I have no need for protection from such lower life forms.” Naruto stated calmly while the majority of the Civilian Council growled.

“Show some respect brat! We are members of the council.” Another idiot stated and Naruto merely looked at him in boredom.

“The Civilian Council, meaning you were elected, you didn’t earn your place like the Shinobi in this room did. If you want my respect, stop being dickless cowards that hide behind the ninja of this village whenever you get scared or threatened. You being the exception, Mebuki-san.” Naruto stated making Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka struggle to contain their laughter while Mebuki merely nodded to Naruto knowing he wasn’t aiming the insults at her since she actually knew the life ninja lived.

It was part of the reason Naruto suggested to Hiruzen that if any civilians had to be removed that they should be replaced with shinobi that were now civilians. Who better to help in civilian affairs than those who understood what it was to be a ninja protecting said civilians? The retired ninja could see things from both sides and find a way that benefitted civilians without harming the ninja.

Breaking those thoughts from the forefront of his mind, Naruto turned his attention back to the present. “Anyway, as for where I was, I was in Iron Country learning from the different warriors there and they in turn got others who visited to train me as well. I trained with swordsmen, assassins, fighters, monks, brawlers, killers, warriors, and even some ninja while doing some work for Iron Country.” Naruto stated making some widen their eyes since it was rare for someone to enter Iron Country uninvited let alone be allowed to stay and train. “It was during that time that I went to Uzu and found it in a rather…distasteful state.” Naruto stated giving a slight glare at Kushina, who had a look of surprise on her face. “It was there that I became the Uzumaki Clan Head.” Naruto added making everyone look at him surprise.

“Naruto, your mother is the Uzumaki Clan Head.” Minato stated Naruto merely glanced at him before looking at Kushina.

“Is she? I find that hard to believe as she possesses none of the Clan Artifacts nor does she have the brand.” Naruto stated making Kushina widen her eyes in shock while the others looked confused.

“Brand? Artifacts?” Hiruzen asked since he genuinely didn’t know what they were talking about.

Naruto flexed his hand causing Orcrist to appear, “Orcrist: The Storm Cleaver.” Naruto stated as he released the blade and it fell into the ground up to the hilt, surprising the onlookers. Naruto then summoned Glamdring, “Glamdring: The Thunder Hammer.” Naruto stated dropping the blade and it planted itself next to Orcrist before pulling Acharn out. “Acharn: The Lightning Blade.” Naruto stated dropping the blade into the ground before he held up his left hand and the rosary appeared along with another set around his neck, “The rosary beads of the High Priest.” Naruto stated before summoning and slamming the Shakujo staff down, “The Staff of the High Priest.” Naruto stated before holding his right hand up and showing the Uzumaki Signet Ring, “The Signet Ring of the Whirlpool, wearable only be the Clan Head.” Naruto stated staring at the Kushina the entire time as her face was showing nothing but shock.

Naruto then surprised them by removing his cloak and shirt making several women blush and drool at his physique before he pointed to the center of his chest where a red whirlpool design was before it glowed and spread across his entire body. Everyone looked on in awe of the black tribal patterns and designs that had blood red veins throughout them that were now across Naruto. “The Clan Head is the only one to get these markings as they were created with the help of Lord Shinigami and as such can’t be removed or destroyed, merely passed on to whoever is the next Clan Head.” Naruto stated as the markings receded back into the spiral which glowed before fading.

“Then you should give the seat up to Lord Hokage’s wife!” One of the idiot civilians shouted making the other heads scoff since it was never that simple.

“Doesn’t work that way.” Naruto stated calmly as he put shirt shirt and cloak back on. “Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, Kushina can’t be Clan Head as she wasn’t chose by the artifacts. These items were forged and created under Lord Shinigami’s supervision and as such they choose who possesses them and the Clan Head is the one who possesses them all. The fact the Signet didn’t leave my hand upon showing her is proof that she’s not the Clan Head.” Naruto informed as the blades and staff all rose from the ground and came back to him before vanishing from sight. “As such, I will now ask that she remove herself from the clan seat as she has no business sitting there.” Naruto stated making Kushina swallow a lump in her throat before she stood and walked to stand by her husband.

“What about when you’re not in the village? Someone will have to attend in your place.” Inoichi Yamanaka asked and Naruto motioned to Rukia.

“My fiancé, Rukia Kuchiki, will be regent whenever I am not here as she is a better fit than Kushina.” Naruto surprising some with Rukia being his fiancé and shocking others with his statement that she was better than Kushina.

“And why exactly is that?” Hiashi asked finding the meeting more interesting than he thought it would be.

“Because, as of this moment, Kushina _Namikaze_ and her two children are exiled from the Uzumaki Clan.” Naruto stated shocking all the Konoha residents.

“WHAT?!?” Kushina, her children, and Minato all shouted in disbelief.

“You can’t do that!” Another civilian shouted only for Naruto to give them a cold glare.

“Do _not_ presume to tell me what I can or cannot do with _MY_ clan.” Naruto stated with a warning tone to his voice.

“N-Naruto, I understand that there have been problems, but surely you don’t need to do something that drastic.” Minato stated and Naruto looked at him with a cold stare.

“It isn’t about payback, it is about the fact she and her children broke several Uzumaki Clan laws, some of which are punishable by execution, so I’m actually being very nice in merely exiling them.” Naruto stated shocking them all further.

“Naruto-San, you keep saying ‘Kushina and her children’ does that mean you do not count yourself as son?” Shibi Aburame asked and Naruto merely grunted.

“I haven’t counted myself as her or Lord Hokage’s son for over a decade, but this is more the fact I have no direct blood ties to Kushina or the Hokage anymore besides being the same clan as Kushina.” Naruto stated confusing them all. “The mark of the Whirlpool isn’t just a pretty design or sign of authority. It makes my blood 100% pure Uzumaki blood, thus giving me ties to all Uzumaki in existence regardless of how distant the relations are. As such, any medic comparing my blood to Kushina’s would find us being familial but not to the extent of mother and son.” Naruto stated surprising them again. “The purpose of this is so the Clan Head is a full-fledged Uzumaki and thus would be connected and close to all members rather than any immediate family. Once the stain that Kushina and her children have brought on my clan is removed, my hair will turn blood red and my eyes with either turn the royal purple or fuse with my blue eyes to show my heritage more openly.” Naruto stated as everyone was trying to process this.

“What crimes and stain did Kushina and her children commit?” Choza Akamichi asked and Naruto sighed.

“For Kushina, the list is extensive to the point she was an Uzumaki only in name since she’s a blood traitor.” Naruto stated causing everyone from a clan to gasp in shock.

“Th-that’s not true! I’ve been an Uzumaki through and through!” Kushina stated only to receive a cold furious glare from Naruto that made her recoil slightly.

“Really? Then tell me, how often have you sent prayers to Lord Shinigami?” Naruto asked scowling at her and Kushina was hesitant to answer before she lowered her head and mumbled something, “What was that? Speak loud enough for everyone to hear you.” Naruto ordered and Kushina gulped.

“I haven’t since I was 7.” Kushina stated making Naruto frown.

“Did you teach your children to pray to him?” Naruto asked already knowing the answer as Kushina shook her head. “Then you are not a full Uzumaki. My clan owes him a great deal and we offer our prayers and services to him should they ever be required. It was because of that bond that he didn’t kill Hiruzen-jiji when the Kyubi was rampaging.” Naruto growled at her making many gain a shocked look as they found out why Hiruzen wasn’t killed that night.

“Naruto-sama, may I inquire on what crimes Kushina has committed?” Danzo asked respectfully since he knew the boy was the Clan Head.

“Where to even start? One of her most criminal acts are the fact she abandoned her dead kin in Uzu to rot and whither away rather than returning to give them a proper burial. Such disrespect for her kin and the dead is inexcusable especially since she could have returned any time to do so. Instead, she stayed here whether out of ignorance or cowardice is irrelevant as an Uzumaki never abandons family or disrespects the dead.” Naruto stated making Kushina flinch back since she was afraid to return and see what had become of her home. “Next, she didn’t even try to contact the Uzumaki Clan Summons and tell them what had happened to the clan or become their summoner. They had to find out from me what had happened and what Kushina had done and as such they had to become heartbroken that they lost every summoner they ever had and no one bothered to tell them for over a decade so they could properly mourn the loss of their friends and family members.” Naruto stated with a glare at Kushina who widened her eyes as she had truly forgotten all about her clan’s summons and now it was too late to bond and be friendly with them since they no doubt knew about her exile. “Next is right here in Konoha: the academy teaches _Nothing_ of the Uzumaki and as such they’ve slowly become myths except for her and her former children and there’s the fact she’s disrespected the clan and Shinigami-sama by letting the Uzumaki Shrine become a garbage dump and fall into disrepair! Mito would be rolling over in her grave before going on the warpath for letting such a thing happen!” Naruto growled making Kushina flinch back even more as tears started to build up in her eyes.

“Then there’s what she did with me and her children participated by abandoning me for 5 years before I got sick of it and left. She and her family didn’t even notice that I wasn’t even living in the house anymore nor did they notice I wasn’t showing up for meals at all. Then when I show I can do the tree climbing and water walking exercise, she slaps me and screams at me for learning to do it. Never once asking if someone taught me it, just assumed I tried to do it on my own and such a thing was outrageous as I shouldn’t have tried anything unsupervised, yet if one of her children had done it they would have been praised.” Naruto stated shocking the others while the family all flinched and looked saddened. “She has upheld none of the spiritual tenants and creeds, none of the Uzumaki values except with those of her choosing, and none of the core laws as she _NEVER_ should have claimed to be Clan Head when she wasn’t as such a thing is disrespectful, dishonorable, and deceitful towards the clan. It was why Mito never said she was the Clan Head before or after Uzu’s fall and corrected anyone that said something to the contrary.” Naruto stated making Tsunade nod as her grandmother never did claim to be Clan Head, just a representative for the Uzumaki.

“Her crimes are all long and lengthy and any other clan would exile or execute her too since they are equivalent to crimes against the clans too. An example would be an Inuzuka that abuses their canine partner.” Naruto stated making Tsume and Hana frown and growl at the thought of someone of their clan doing that with their own canine allies growling in agreement. “Or an Aburame that disrespects and hates bugs while killing any and all that they see.” Naruto continued making the two Aburame twitch at the thought. “Or a Nara clan member that kills the deer in their forest for sport.” Naruto stated making the two Nara males lose any laziness and gain an edge to their faces. “A Yamanaka that uses their mind Jutsu on comrades and civilians for fun.” The Yamanaka father and daughter both frowned at that thought. “An Akamichi that sells out the clan’s recipes and medical studies.” The Akamichi duo frowned heavily. “A Sarutobi who disrespects the Will of Fire and their comrades.” Hiruzen and Asuma both frowned. “A Hyuga or Uchiha that tries to sell the secrets of the Dojutsu.” The Hyuga and Uchiha frowned heavily. “My point, is that there’s no other punishment besides exile or execution.” Naruto stated as he stood there.

“Couldn’t you just forgive them?” Koharu asked and Naruto shook his head.

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t as then my clan suffers.” Naruto stated drawing confused looks. “I clearly stated that Lord Shinigami helped create the Uzumaki Clan laws, did you not think that carried some form of punishment if the laws were broken?” Naruto asked making them blink, “The laws and edicts of the Uzumaki clan are directly tied to our blood, which is how and why we coined the term ‘Blood Traitors’ as betraying the clan causes their own blood to turn against them. Hence why if you paid attention, you would have noticed Kushina’s hair is darker and her eyes are duller compared to how she was when younger. It’s not age, it’s signs of her blood turning against her.” Naruto explained making many take note of Kushina and saw her hair was a duller shade of red than the bright vibrant red it used to be. “Kushina, answer honestly, have you been losing your capabilities with the Adamantine Chains?” Naruto asked and Kushina gave a surprised look before she hesitantly nodded.

“Y-yes. I can barely make three of them anymore.” Kushina confessed surprising everyone but Naruto and Rukia.

“Exactly, the bloodlines of the Uzumaki clan are leaving you as well and soon you won’t even be able to make one.” Naruto explained shocking her and the others. “It also extends to her children as they will not have access to the Uzumaki Bloodlines any longer.” Naruto added to ensure they knew it wasn’t just Kushina being punished. “The Uzumaki code and way of life is always Clan and loyalty to the Shinigami before all. Villages rise and fall, allies become enemies and enemies become allies, locations change, buildings crumble, but your family will always be there for you. However, you always put the clan as a whole over any personal feelings you have, so even if the situation was me as Clan Head and my own child being the offender, I would still exile them as their offense against the clan hurts the clan and not just them and I will not allow the clan to suffer because of one person’s actions.” Naruto stated passionately showing he was indeed loyal to his clan over anyone or thing else besides the Shinigami.

“Couldn’t you bring them back into the clan?” Minato asked and Naruto nodded.

“I could, but at best they’d be Servant or Branch members, not Main House.” Naruto stated making everyone, but Rukia, look at him in confusion. “Like the Hyuga, we have more than one House. The Main House was for those of true Uzumaki blood or those who married into the main house. The Branch House was anyone we took in from outside the clan and provided sanctuary, a home, and family in return they were the guardians of the Main House and our lands. The Servant House is similar to the Branch House, but they served as servants, caretakers, or even concubines for members of their choosing. My Clan was unique because we took in all kinds of outsiders to become members of the clan and treated them as family and with respect, which is part of the reason Uzu was so feared since we had samurai, ronin, weapons masters, warriors, soldiers, missing nin, and even some bloodline users from all over the world as our protectors and friends.” Naruto informed making many nod seeing the intelligence behind such a move as it gave them diversity and protection. “Anyway, even if I did take them back, Kushina’s children could join the Branch since part of their crime was due to Kushina not properly educating them, but they knew enough to know they shouldn’t have done such things. Kushina would only be able to join the Servant House due to her long and extensive list of crimes. Even then, it would be at _MY_ discretion on if they were worthy of being allowed back into the clan at all.” Naruto stated making it clear to Minato that he could push for such a thing all he wanted and he’d would get shit all for it.

“Naruto-san, if I may, what about Lady Tsunade? Hasn’t she also neglected the Uzumaki Clan?” Tsume asked since it was a fair point.

Naruto, however, shook his head, “No, Lady Mito may have been her grandmother, but Tsunade was raised, accepted, treated, and acted as a Senju, not an Uzumaki and even claimed herself as a Senju. As such, she’s got less of a connection and loyalty to the clan since you can’t betray what you don’t know. Had her mother raised her more in the Uzumaki culture and way we do things, then she may be held accountable. However, her mother was more Senju than Uzumaki and as such wasn’t betraying the clan by holding to one side of the family than the other as she still gave some core values of the Uzumaki to Tsunade.” Naruto stated making Tsume and the others nod since when a child was from two clans it could get complicated on which clan they learned and followed the most.

Naruto then brought up another point, “And since I am taking the Clan Head seat, and I know certain idiots will try to claim I am underage to take it, I am enacting the Clan Survival Act and I can fulfill my obligations with it as I am already engaged to Rukia and have no intention of waiting two years to marry her.” Naruto continued knowing that some idiots would try to keep him from taking his seat by stating he was underage while Rukia merely smiled lovingly at him.

The Clan Heads all nodded knowing it was his right to do so. “You’ve yet to state why Lady Rukia would fit as your regent, Naruto-san. I don’t doubt your decision, but I am curious all the same.” Shibi stated and Naruto nodded.

“Because for the last five years, I have educated her on every last edict, tradition, law, procedure, practice, belief, and order that the Uzumaki have and she has followed all of the requirements to be my wife when the time comes and as such knows the laws and everything as well as I do, thus she will ensure the Uzumaki interests are kept and spoken for any time I am out of the village or unable to attend a meeting.” Naruto explained as Rukia bowed her head lightly.

“What are your plans now?” Hiashi asked and Naruto shrugged.

“My plans? I’m going to marry the women that have a piece of my heart and rebuild my clan. If the gods and luck are kind to me and I find others to love, then I will marry them too. Eventually, I will rebuild Uzu and maybe far down the line live there. Right now, I plan to have Tazuna here help me build an Uzumaki Compound around the temple and rebuild it as well so myself and those that will be part of my clan have a place to stay.” Naruto stated making them look at him in surprise at him talking about marrying more than one woman.

“Women? As in more than one?” Mebuki Haruno asked and Naruto nodded.

“The Uzumaki were regular practitioners of polygamy as we had a lot of love and compassion in us so if all parties involved were fine with it, then a person could marry any number of individuals. I met and fell in love with quite a few women during my time in Iron Country and they in turn fell for me. When Rukia gave her blessing for me to have a ‘harem’ as she called it, the others were overjoyed and refused to stand in the way of any other women falling for me since Rukia could have done the same thing to them.” Naruto stated surprising them all.

“B-But that’s wrong and immoral!” A civilian stated and Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“We’re ninja: We commit murder for money, we steal for money, we seduce and assassinate for money, we do just about every immoral act in the book in exchange for money, so why the fuck should I care about people getting upset about me marrying and fucking more than one woman?” Naruto asked rhetorically and the civilian closed his mouth unable to retort. “I’m going to be perfectly blunt, I don’t give a shit if someone dislikes me practicing polygamy as myself and those involved are fine with it and Rukia is my queen above the others. I feel no shame, remorse, guilt, or embarrassment and I feel nothing wrong with it since Lord Shinigami has known about the practice and done nothing to object or stop the practice. If the god I pray to has no issue, then I don’t care if any mortals do.” Naruto stated as he really and truly didn’t care if any people had a problem with the way he and his family grew and did things as it was none of their business.

“We could enact laws to keep you from doing such things.” A civilian stated making Naruto snort.

“You’d be interfering in Clan Affairs and thus would be committing treason and would then be executed along with everyone who sides with you.” Naruto stated with Hiruzen and the elders nodding since they knew the laws backwards and forwards along with every loophole there was and the village was not to interfere in clan affairs unless said affairs posed a threat to the village. “Even if you could in fact enact such a thing, I could simply resign as a shinobi and take all my clan possessions with me, meaning all the Uzumaki clan accounts, the red spiral on the flak jackets and headbands, any and all knowledge shared by the Uzumaki clan, liquidate any and all assets held in the village including land and property that people may be living on or using, and call in the debt that the village owes from the First Shinobi war, which is several BILLION Ryo.” Naruto stated making many pale at the threat since he would be in his right to do such a thing and ruin Konoha. “As I told Hokage-sama, I came to Konoha because it is convenient, not because I wanted to be here. While it would be a hassle to go to one of the other villages, major or minor, I can do so easily enough and boost them with the Uzumaki Bloodline along with anything that _I_ choose to share with them from my clan and anyone that I recruit in the Branch House.” Naruto stated since while he did have people he cared about here, he could still go to another village very easily.

Naruto, seeing he had them fully understanding the situation they were in with him, then turned to Minato again, “Now, as to my career as a ninja, Konoha Law states that any Clan Head that is in active duty may choose who their teammates are when on missions. As such, I will take Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi as my Jonin Sensei and teammate and we will work together until we can find a suitable third teammate.” Naruto stated knowing Minato and Kushina wanted him placed with Kushina to try and reconnect and honestly he had no interest in doing such a thing.

Seeing the defeated and accepted looks on their faces, Naruto continued, “I also place Haku Momochi under my clan’s protection to ensure she is not forced into anything she doesn’t want to do.” Naruto stated giving Minato a look to say that he wasn’t letting anyone turn her into a breeding factory, which he nodded to. “I will also like to announce now, my intention to solidify a clan alliance with the Senju and Uchiha Clan.” Naruto stated making the two female heads perk up and smile.

“Accepted.” Tsunade and Mikoto stated in unison causing them to glance at the other and Naruto nodded.

“We can work out the details later on. I will announce that I have three people in my Branch Clan already as Zabuza has agreed to join and two of my former teachers of Iron are joining as well. However, I will state now that neither those two nor any of the women I am courting have an interest in joining Konoha regardless of their skills or talents, they will defend the village if it is attacked but mainly because of the fact that they are attacking their new home, nothing more. Though, let me be perfectly clear.” Naruto stated making a few frown before the room suddenly dropped in temperature and massive killing intent could be felt causing the civilians to gasp in fear and panic and the shinobi to tense while the heirs began sweating. “Any attempts to force or subjugate them into joining or swearing allegiance to Konoha will be seen as an act of aggression towards my clan and I will respond in kind whether that is through bodily harm or not will be at _MY_ discretion.” Naruto stated with a coldness to his voice and eyes that showed he meant what he said.

Any hostility towards his people would be met with swift and painful justice of Naruto’s own making and he would be ruthless and brutal in it.

“I-it won’t be a problem Naruto.” Minato stated while internally proud and shocked at the killing intent Naruto was producing since it showed how much he had grown, but it was also saddening since he had nothing to do with the growth.

And just like that, the room returned to normal, “Good, with that, I will say good day as I have some matters to attend to.” Naruto stated before he left at Minato’s nod with Zabuza, Tazuna, and Rukia following him and Tsunade quickly followed as well catching up with them outside the tower.

“Naruto!” Tsunade called causing Naruto to stop before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug while his head was enveloped in one of the biggest pairs of boobs in the world and Naruto could honestly say they felt like world class pillows.

Rukia merely smiled in amusement at her love’s predicament while Zabuza and Tazuna merely muttered something about lucky bastards before Rukia gave them a sickly sweet smile and had a katana in hand while staring at them. “What was that?” Rukia asked in a voice and tone that set off all kinds of alarm bells.

“Nothing.” The two males stated knowing that it was a VERY bad idea to piss off a woman that could use that tone of voice and even worse if said woman knew how to use a blade. Rukia merely smiled happily and nodded while the two males sweatdropped in fear of what her and Naruto’s kids would be like.

Back to said blond, he was hugging Tsunade, after freeing his head from the deep valley of her easily K cup tits, and rubbing her back as she hugged him and cried while muttering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. “Tsunade, it’s not your fault. You were too preoccupied helping keep the ninja of the village alive to know what was happening with me and I didn’t tell you since I knew you’d go on the warpath and force them to see what they were doing rather than they themselves realizing it. I guess it was a last ditch effort for them to maybe stop and change things, but they dug their own grave and now they have to lay in it.” Naruto stated as he hugged her and kissed her forehead as she sobbed a bit longer.

When she finally calmed down, Naruto cupped her face and brought it up before wiping her tears away and smiling at her before he kissed her forehead right over her jewel. “Hey, we need to have a serious talk later, ok? There’s some things we need to discuss privately, nothing bad, just some things that need to be discussed.” Naruto stated and Tsunade frowned but nodded all the same before she gave him another hug and then moved over to Rukia to introduce herself.

Naruto smiled at them before it dropped as he sensed someone behind him, “What do you want, Jiraiya?” Naruto stated as he looked over his shoulder to see said man about to approach him.

“Hey, is that anyway to talk to your godfather?” Jiraiya asked with a grin before a vice like grip was around his throat and he was picked up off the ground.

“Do…not… _ever_ claim to be that again, Jiraiya. You lost that right the moment you ditched me for my former siblings on your misguided belief that you could influence and alter the prophecy.” Naruto growled and Jiraiya looked at him in shock.

“You know?” Jiraiya asked in genuine shock and Naruto smirked.

“Of course I know, my summons were more than willing to tell me about the idiocy of you and the toads and how the prophecy in question broke because of what you caused. As such I’m a free agent until the gods decide to call on me and I can do whatever the fuck I want. Which means, I don’t need you, the Namikazes, or anyone that sides or thinks like you.” Naruto stated throwing Jiraiya away sending him tumbling through the dirt and he stopped at Minato and his family’s feet.

“Naruto, please, we are sorry about what happened.” Minato stated and Naruto just looked at him.

“Okay, you’re sorry… so what? Your apologies mean _nothing_ to me. You and your family mean _nothing_ to me. You could be spiteful hateful bigots for all I care and I wouldn’t feel any different about you.” Naruto stated shocking the two adults.

“Hey! Don’t be an ass just because you’re jealous we had to be trained to use Kyubi’s chakra!” Arashi stated angrily causing the adults to frown and glare at him before they turned back to Naruto as he started laughing loudly.

“Me? Jealous of you two? That’s rich. I have nothing to be jealous of, especially since you lot are still not using your brains and seeing the big picture with just what it was that you’ve been doing.” Naruto stated looking at the confused group in amusement.

“What do you mean?” Minato asked and Naruto scoffed.

“The Shinigami split Kyubi’s chakra from his body and then split the chakra between those two while the body was sealed into me. However, you three in your so called infinite _wisdom_ decided to train the two of them using the chakra, but ask yourself this: If the chakra was sealed in them, then how are they accessing it?” Naruto asked causing the group to frown and Naruto scoffed again. “Oh the wise seal masters don’t know a simple answer.” Naruto stated sarcastically when calling them seal masters. “Let me spell it out: You were opening the seal to let them use the chakra, but you’re missing something important when doing that.” Naruto stated as the group still frowned in confusion and Naruto merely laughed. “You basically have been opening a storage seal repeatedly and since you have no part of Kyubi’s physical self sealed inside, there’s nothing to replenish the chakra and let you keep accessing it. To put it plainly: All you’ve been doing is emptying their seal and giving Kyubi back his chakra, since each bit of chakra freed from the seal is sent back to the body like when you disperse Shadow Clones. Thus Kyubi has been regaining his power, which I can access since I’ve actually bonded with him instead of sealing him up like a damn prisoner like Kushina did. So, to be polite, thank you for only adding to my power and wasting so much time training them for _nothing_.” Naruto stated causing the five to widen their eyes and just to prove his point, Naruto let Kyubi’s chakra cloak him and making his eyes go blood red with slitted pupils, his fangs lengthened, his fingers became claws, and his whisker marks grew darker and thicker.

 **“Thanks to your stupidity and incompetence, I’m even stronger than I would have been had you actually thought things through while your two precious children are getting weaker and weaker each time you have them use Kyubi’s chakra.”** Naruto stated in a much darker voice before the cloak dissipated like it was never there. “With that, I say goodbye to you all.” Naruto stated as he turned his back on them.

“Wait! Me, Kushina, and Minato are all S Ranked Shinobi, there’s still a lot we can teach you.” Jiraiya called out knowing that was their last card to play to get Naruto’s interest.

Naruto stopped and looked at them in amusement, “And what could you possible train me in? I know summoning. I know sealing and the Uzumaki Clan arts better than any of you thanks to me having all the knowledge of Uzu at my disposal. I trained under dozens of S ranked individuals while in Iron Country, so training under three of you is nothing to me. I’ve already told the toads that I am not going to be their summoner and they’ve accepted that fact and respect me for it, though my summons and I did let them teach me some staff and sword combat as well as their Taijutsu. And, if you’re thinking about the Rasengan.” Naruto listed off before raising his hand showing a perfect **Rasengan** in his hand shocking them all. “When you have the basic concept, it’s very easy to replicate since it’s actually very similar to a chakra exercise the Uzumaki have and a couple of jutsu they created. However, unlike you, Minato, I finished it and even improved it in a variety of ways.” Naruto stated shocking them and it only increased as he closed his hand around the **Rasengan** forcing it to compact down to the size of a marble and balanced it on his index finger before creating another four on his other fingers.

Naruto then flicked them up into the air causing the compressed balls of chakra to explode causing a large gust of wind to come into existence and kicked some dust up.

Naruto though, kept his gaze on the group as the wind died down and dust settled, “So, as I said, you all have _nothing_ I need, want, or should know. You lost any and all chance to ever call me family, so get it into your heads, move on, and deal with it.” Naruto stated before he turned and fully walked away with his group after saying goodbye to Tsunade, who merely looked at the stunned and saddened group before walking away knowing they were dealing with the fallout of their own actions.

She did feel bad for them slightly, but she held to the values her mother and grandmother taught her about always looking out for and protecting family. Family meant that no one gets left behind or forgotten, and the Namikaze family and Jiraiya had done just that with Naruto. Maybe if they were lucky they could become friends with Naruto down the line, but she knew enough of how a true Uzumaki acts from Mito to know that Naruto would never call them family again.

Now she just had to wonder what it was that he needed to talk to her about? She felt that it wasn’t bad, though she didn’t know how she felt/knew that, but wasn’t going to question it. She’d just have to wait and find out what it was and hope it wasn’t something migraine inducing.

**_LATER: UZUMAKI SHRINE_ **

Naruto frowned at the sight of the Uzumaki Shrine, which was a holy site for the Uzumaki to show their close relations with Konoha and give any members within Konoha a place to pray and meditate in peace. Contrary to what people believed, his clan meditated regularly to center themselves spiritually and feel a deeper connection to the Shinigami and the world as a whole. However, they didn’t do this in public much as it was so noisy and they wanted peace and quiet to meditate and focus. A few had learned to do it despite the noise and distractions as it helped with discipline, which is part of what inspired the monks that had helped in Naruto’s training and they in turn helped him learn to block out distractions when meditating whether it was noise, the weather, or any form of discomfort he felt.

However, none of that mattered right now as he saw the state that the shrine had been reduced to and knew his clansmen would all be rolling in their graves at seeing the place in such a state.

With him were Tazuna, Rukia, Haku, and Olvia, who were also frowning at the sight of the Temple. Tazuna was there to see what he had to work with to rebuild the Temple and to build the compound as they wanted.

Rukia was there to work with Naruto and Tazuna to design and build their new home as well as help with things.

Haku was there to spend time with Naruto and act as a guard since she was technically part of the Branch House with Zabuza and the Demon Brothers. So, it was her duty to protect and guard Naruto even if he didn’t need it.

Olvia was there to get out and stretch her legs plus she wanted to see the shrine since she was fascinated with history and architecture and the Uzumaki had one of the longest, if not the longest, records of recorded history in the world.

Naruto merely sighed before creating and sending his clones out to clean out the trash, junk, and other crap that people had dumped in and around the shrine. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d get more problems out of it, he’d hunt down and kill every person who had a hand in trashing the place. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t make their lives hell from now on since he did have his Uzumaki pranking talents and Kurama’s influence had only added to his mischievousness. However, that would come later as he needed to focus on here and now.

With that thought, Naruto began walking around the area telling Tazuna what he had in mind and planned while informing him to spare no expense and that Naruto and his clones would provide plenty of labor to help get everything done so long as Tazuna was there to keep them organized and doing things right. Rukia chimed in occasionally with her own thoughts and encouraged Haku and Olvia to do the same since they may think of something that slipped by them in the planning phase.

Of course, Naruto and Rukia were going to do a final run through with the others to get their input and ideas as well since they deserved to have their own say in their future home. Right now was just to get the basic layout and design ready since the compound walls and such were a given as well as the fact Naruto wanted the Shrine in the center as well.

Once the basic idea was set, Naruto let Rukia and the others walk around the area to see what would be left and what would be moved or repurposed while he went inside the shrine. A few in the know people probably knew of the treasured mask that was hidden within the temple since it allowed one to call on the Shinigami and free a soul that said deity had eaten. However, that was only part of it.

There was more than the mask hidden here and the mask did much more when used by a true Uzumaki. While Naruto had no intention of using said mask right now, he planned to keep it with him and away from any greedy hands that would try to steal it knowing it would be much more difficult to do such a thing when Naruto set up his compound around the temple.

Besides, he wanted the other items hidden within the shrine as they’d help him later on.

So, first thing the did was go to the center of the shrine and pray and offer his thanks and respect to Shinigami and his ancestors before he went to a wall in the back and saw dozens upon dozens of masks lining it and quickly went to the one that he knew was the Mask of the Shinigami. However, when he touched it, it shifted to be a black fox mask with blood red eye slots and Naruto smiled at it, “So I can wear as I please, huh? Thanks.” Naruto stated as he thumbed his rosary beads with a smile before he attached the mask to his waist and then took a fake mask he had made in Iron out of a seal and placed it on the wall to ensure no one could tell that one was taken.

Heading back to the main room, Naruto approached a statue of an Uzumaki monk resting in a prayer position and called his Shakujo to his hands and waved it over the monk’s head as well as tapping it lightly on the shoulders. “May your prayers reach and be answered by the Shinigami as ordained by our ancestors when we made our covenant with him. Let your faith speak for itself in the eyes of Shinigami and let he judge if you are worthy of his blessings.” Naruto stated as a seal came over the statue and the statue shifted to a bowing position and slid back revealing a wrapped bundle and Naruto grabbed said bundle and sealed it away before placing his rosary hand on the monk’s head. “The Shinigami hears your prayers and sanctifies you and your call. Honor to the Shinigami and Family above all. This is Our way, the Uzumaki way.” Naruto stated as the seals of the statue glowed again before moving back over the spot that the bundle was and was now in a meditating position.

Naruto merely smiled as he walked to the center of the room and slammed his Shakujo into the floor causing a large seal array to appear and it glowed before the dust, dirt, filth, and damage began to fade away as the torches sprung to life lighting the shrine entirely.

Naruto looked around and nodded to himself as he walked out of the shrine with his staff in hand and paused at the entrance as he could see the souls of various Uzumaki there smiling at him. He smiled back and bowed in respect to his ancestors and kin, which they returned before they faded away and Naruto smiled more as he walked away intent on ensuring everyone knew that the Uzumaki weren’t defeated yet and all their enemies would pay for what they had done.

Blood and Death to their enemies, glory and honor to their family and god.

**Done.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Not as long as other chapters, but I covered what I wanted to cover for this.**

**Next time will be a bit of a time skip covering some basic stuff that I don’t need to go over in detail and then set up for the next major arc.**

**See y’all next time!**

**Naruto's Mask**

**Naruto's Brand**

****


	5. Gearing for the Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chunin Exams are approaching, but Naruto's got a problem since he needs another teammate. Luckily, an opportunity presents itself and Naruto has to get his new teammate into shape while also bonding with more of his women.

**Hey guys and welcome back. This is a filler chapter to set up for the Chunin Exams including a couple dates for Naruto to bond with some of his girls.**

**I have nothing else to go over, so let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or anything else I shove into this fic; not even sure I own any attacks that pop into my head as we go.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Biju, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off/Kyubi voice.”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Message]_

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 5: Gearing for the Exams**

**_KONOHA: TWO WEEKS SINCE LAST CHAPTER_ **

The past two weeks had been interesting for everyone in Konoha as word spread of Naruto being back. While quite a few were upset at his return, they didn’t dare do anything after the first few days. Why? Well some idiots tried to intimidate Naruto and force him to be their punching bag again, only for him to use them as training dummies before leaving them broken in the middle of the street for someone else to deal with.

The Anbu got them to the hospital, though they took their sweet time doing it, but they weren’t able to save some of the limbs of those idiots due to the damage done.

Complaining did no good as Minato literally threw the people who complained out his office window not caring where they landed or who cleaned them up when they did land. He did ask Naruto not to make too much of a mess if the idiots tried something again since broken bodies and blood and other bodily items on the ground didn’t paint a good picture for any visitors to the village.

Naruto hadn’t gotten his meeting with Tsunade yet as she was busy with the idiots he sent to the hospital and her natural work while he had his own work of getting his clan home built, training with his new team and clan members, and doing missions with his team. Both their schedules were full and thus there was no time to sit and have an in-depth talk.

Speaking of his team, despite Zabuza being the “sensei” Naruto was teaching him just as much as he was helping Naruto. Reason being was that Zabuza hadn’t had a real sword fight in years, so training with Naruto, Tousen, and Geralt was getting him back into shape as well as helping him expand his skill with his sword. Naruto even further helped by making his sword adjustable via seals on it. Now he could keep it as a zanbato or reduce the size to a tanto or anything in between as he desired or wanted.

Naruto did this mainly because of two reasons: 1) a zanbato was as much a slave to its size as the opponent was and thus you could only swing it in the 4 cardinal and the 4 ordinal directions with no room to improvise and maneuver the blade. 2) a zanbato was NOT ideal for cramped spaces or close quarts combat as you needed reach and brute force to fully use it, whereas if it’s shorter you can have speed and precision.

To ensure Zabuza kept his muscle mass, he added a seal that could keep the weight the same even if it was shorter, but Zabuza could control the weight. It would make for devastating attacks if he kept the blade light for speed and then just as he’s about to connect with a target, he increased the weight to maximum giving plenty of extra power from gravity and the weight to his hits. Naruto also worked with him on hand to hand combat so he was prepared should he lose his blade in the middle of a fight, he also recommended keeping the blade heavy as often as he could because he’d be able to move much faster if he did lighten the blade or lost it for whatever reason.

He also got Haku in on sword training when he presented her with one of the swords his clan kept hidden: Hyōrinmaru. It was a blade of high quality and it seemed to resonate with Haku, so he gave it to her as he was supposed to since the blade always chose the wielder. He wasn’t going to risk backlash by denying the sword the person it chose to wield it, thus he and the others began training her to use it effectively. Namely focusing speed and agility since she was never going to out muscle someone like Zabuza, but she could outmaneuver and dodge to get openings to strike. Some could argue Tsunade’s strength technique would be helpful for Haku, but Naruto knew it wasn’t as versatile as Tsunade had people believe as it wasn’t natural strength and it only enhanced your strength to a certain degree.

The demon brothers were training hard as well since they wanted to show they were worthy of being part of Naruto’s clan and make Konoha happy that they took them in. So they were training as hard as they could while also improving their tactics since their puddle ambush needed quite a bit of work. Naruto was adding to their arsenal beyond their claws and chains since options saved your ass on the battlefield more often than not.

His rescued people were trying to find things they could do around the village. They had decided to stay in Konoha, and mainly hung around Naruto’s group, but hadn’t decided on if they would join Naruto’s clan, partly because a few didn’t know what they would do or what pressures it would entail. So, Naruto sat down with each of them and Rukia and talked with them on what they could do, what they wanted to do, what they liked to do, etc. etc.

Cattleya was a cream skinned milf (mature not mother) of a woman with large N cup tits that once were nearly on display from the apron style dress she wore and her big bouncy ass was also practically on display as her outfit rode up her ass crack leaving her cheeks out to jiggle and bounce as she walked, though the other girls talked her into going shopping with them to change it since she could wear that at home, but wearing it in the village was going to cause problems both for her and Naruto. Now she wore attire similar to Tsunade only hers was purple in color and the tights hugged her legs and ass a lot more. She had black hair that was done up in a bun and ponytail, hazel eyes that were accentuated by a pair of cute glasses, black leather gloves on her hands, and black calf high heeled boots. Helping her was easy as she loved forging, blacksmithing, and weapons to a near fanatical level, so Naruto was helping set her up with an old forge and weapons store that had been closed down and let her do as she pleased. He even offered to set up a forge on the clan grounds so she could work at home and maybe have some apprentices in the future. Cattleya was naturally ecstatic and happy at the offer and promised to properly show her thanks in the future.

Olvia was a tanned skinned woman with flowing silver hair, piercing blue eyes, EE cup breasts, a slim figure, and tight ass with long legs. Her attire was a blue tank top that showed off her cleavage, pale green hip hugging pants with a gold loop belt, black heeled boots, a silver trench coat, and a gold bead necklace. She was interested in history, reading, and learning a variety of new things. Naruto suggested she take up a job at the village’s library so she could spend time among hundreds of books. Once he had it built, she could browse Naruto’s entire library except what was restricted for the main house of the clan. Olvia was grateful especially since she could read the Uzumaki history in the future as well as study their culture and ways of doing things.

Bellemere was a true to form tomboy as she practically exuded a fierceness and no shit taking attitude, but her body showed she was a woman in all the right areas. She had red hair, though there wasn’t much of it as she kept the sides of her head, and most of the top shaved down for whatever reason she chose, rust colored eyes, a set of E cup breasts, slender legs, toned body, and a perky ass. Her attire was a simple blue button up shirt, jeans, and black heeled sandals. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, but she did confess she liked tending to plants and trees as she used to have a tangerine grove before the Gato mess. Naruto, of course, offered to set her up an area to grow whatever she wanted since he planned out a large area to use as a garden, both for normal plants and for those used in poisons, salves, and medicines. Bellemere was grateful and until she had something useful to do, she was acting as a protector/escort for Tsunami, Yumi, and Megumi since they were the only three among the entire group that weren’t fighters, though Yumi and Megumi both knew how to use poisons, but that wasn’t always helpful if you were attacked.

There was also a bit of reunion as Bellemere and Nami knew each other very well. Apparently Bellemere raised her until she was 16 and then Nami had set out to start her own dream of seeing the world and studying how to make maps as she wanted to create the most accurate and intricate world map that ever existed. When she wound up meeting Naruto in hot water country, she decided to tag along to help stay out of trouble and see more of the world, then she fell for him and the rest is history.

Now the two were catching up and bonding some more with Bellemere teasing Nami about Naruto.

Branwen was a gorgeous beauty with flowing auburn hair, silver eyes, tanned skin, GG cup breasts, a big bouncy ass, a fit body that showed she trained regularly, wide hips, and powerful long legs. Her attire needed changing too with the girls help since she only had a white bra with a chain across her cleavage, a fishnet corset around her midriff, and a pair of white bikini bottoms. Now she had a black sports bra, red sleeveless vest that she left partially unzipped, gold metal cuffs, black tights, heeled spartan sandals, and a simple chain choker on her neck. She was a hard one to help since she grew up as a slave fighter in underground fighting arenas. All she knew was fighting, killing, and maintaining her gear. So, Naruto had her go with Olvia to the library and to look into a variety of things and see what she enjoyed, if she didn’t find anything she could work with Cattleya helping to sharpen and maintain anything she created. Until that time, she was working with Bellemere as a guard for the couple women that didn’t know how to fight or she was sparring and training with the others to keep in shape.

Aya was a darker skinned woman than Olvia, but lighter skinned than Yoruichi. She was an athletic woman with braided black hair, onyx eyes, E cup breasts, a lean and fit body showing she regularly stayed in shape, and a tight ass that begged to be spanked. Her attire was a white cloth shirt and pants that she then placed a yellow shawl over her left shoulder and had a blue skirt around her waist that primarily covered the left side. She had Spartan Sandals, leather bracers, two belts crisscrossed at her waist, and pauldrons on along with a simple cord necklace that had an eagle skull hanging from it. Around her neck was a hood that looked like a simple scarf unless she pulled it up. She was similar to Branwen somewhat in that she primarily knew how to fight. Where they differed was that she knew how to maintain a home as well as perform assassinations. Aya had been tracking down and killing a group of bandits that had attacked her home one day while she was at a nearby town to get groceries. She returned to find her home destroyed and her husband and 6 year old son dead. So she began training herself as best she could and began tracking and killing the different members, only to get caught after killing a few and was then sold into slavery, luckily untouched since the leader wanted the highest price possible for her. Naruto immediately set about training her to fight better as well as helping her learn some of the arts of assassination that he learned and drilling her into the ground in how to properly fight while also promising her to have his information network looking for the other bandits for her. Naturally, she was grateful for the gesture and promised to show her thanks and prove herself worthy of the trouble.

Lilith was red haired and had said hair swooshed to her right, gold eyes, pale skin, full pink lips, and she had blue tribal markings showing on different parts of her skin. She had DD breasts, tight ass, lean and fit body, long fit legs, and wide hips. Her attire consisted of tight fitting brown leather pants, black knee high boots, red halter tank top that showed off her tits, a yellow zip up vest that she stopped just under her tits, and then a tan and black half jacket with short sleeves to finish her look. She was also a bit of a conundrum since she was actually a treasure hunter and explorer for a long time while taking up the odd bounty to hunt for money as well. She missed her shot at a bounty and got captured for it before being sold off. She liked reading, training, weapons, and gambling, which made it a bit easier to find hobbies but not really for what she could do full time. She could fight though, she had a unique bloodline that worked like Jiraiya’s camouflage jutsu, the Hyuga’s Gentle Fist, and a high Fire Release. She could cloak for a limited time, release bursts of chakra from her hands as concussive blasts, and could manipulate fire to a degree. She also had a thing for knives and was adequately skilled with them and was acting as a guard for the girls too while also teaching said girls how to use a knife if necessary.

As for his future clan home it was progressing well since Tazuna’s skill combined with Naruto’s wealth and his army of clones meant the work could be done quickly and efficiently without risking poor materials. So far they had the shrine repaired completely, the area cleared, the foundation for the main house and a few branch houses set up, and the area marked out for the wall around the area.

It was a good start but not enough as Naruto wanted several things to be done still such as an onsen; both a private one for himself and his lovers and one for the others to use, with precautions taken so no one could do any peeping; a training ground and building since some exercises needed/benefitted from the enclosed space, armory, the library, at least a dozen or so homes, and plenty of room to expand if needed since seals could allow them to make the area bigger than it really was when needed, but the bigger the area the more intricate the seals had to be. Not that that was a problem since Naruto had been studying Uzumaki grade seals for years and thus had a very intricate and detailed understanding of them and their different functions.

When he wasn’t doing those items, he and his team were doing missions, C to B rank as Zabuza wasn’t putting up with D rank shit not when he knew both of his students could handle combat easily enough. If there wasn’t an available C or B rank mission, they stayed in the village and trained or did work for the compound.

Of course, Naruto also saw some of his people as he went on missions with Itomi’s team and of course introduced them to his girls especially since he was fine with them coming to train with his group.

He saw Kurenai when they weren’t busy and introduced her to the others as well as offering to help her train since she had let some of her other skills slack while she focused on her Genjutsu. It was nice to have a specialty, but you shouldn’t let your other skills slack off either.

Of course, he had dinner with Mikoto and introduced her to the others and was glad to see her getting back into shape. He could also tell the Konoha girls were slightly jealous/saddened by some of his foreign girls having MUCH bigger assets than them, but Naruto ensured they knew he cared about them beyond their bodies. Naturally, he saw Hiruzen and Biwako and had dinner with the Sarutobis to catch up and talk about things, both business and not and was happy to introduce them to Rukia and a few others of his girls.

Anko, Yugao, and Hana hadn’t been seen yet, which he chalked up to them being out of the village on business. While Yugao was an Anbu guard for the Hokage and Anko was one of the chief officers of the T/I department, they were still sent on missions if they were the best qualified for them or at the very least there was no one else that could do the job that was available. He had already talked with Kurenai into doing a bit of a surprise for them when they did return to the village.

Another thing he needed to get done was set up things for his current lovers since he didn’t want them just laying around the compound all day and he needed to talk to Tsunade to get three of them situated since Unohana, Triss, and Megumi were planning to help at the hospital and since that was essentially Tsunade’s turf they needed her permission/approval to start working there. The others would need to wait a while for him to help get things set up since some wanted a shop, some wanted to do some specific work, and some were happy maintaining the home for him and their sisters. Rukia was already busy attending meetings as regent for the Uzumaki Clan while he was busy with other things and she wasn’t afraid to make her voice heard in different matters, especially when it came to putting the idiot civilians into their place as they tried to protest reintegrating the Uzumaki Clan back into the history books and classes and then further when she was pushing for more training, classes, and education for the academy.

Rukia pulled no punches when it came to the Academy especially when it came to Kunoichi: tea ceremonies, flower arranging, EXTREMELY basic sex ed for seduction, sewing, and other nonsense, were they teaching Kunoichi or concubines and housewives?!? Some of those things could be useful for Kunoichi that were undercover, but there needed to be enough for them to be lethal as well as blending in.

The idiots tried protesting stating that young girls shouldn’t have to train in the harsher things with Rukia countering that they shouldn’t be entering the ninja program to begin with then since there are times that you don’t get a say in taking a mission or not, you’re ordered and you go and perform. As her lover said, they kill for money, they seduce for money, they steal for money, they do all the jobs that Samurai won’t/can’t do because it would draw too much attention to their lord or stain their honor if they did. The ninja career wasn’t some stupid fairy tale where women were safe and protected by knights in shining armor and the men only killed the evilest of people. No, women were raped, brutalized, sold into slavery, and treated like cattle in many areas, men slaughtered entire villages when it was necessary and killed by the hundreds when war came. The latter was evidenced by the Fourth Hokage having killed over a quarter of Iwa’s forces in the last war by himself. The First, Second, and Third had caused just as much damage, just not in one battle.

If the civilian children couldn’t take it then they could shut up and quit otherwise all they had to look forward to was death or worse.

Finally Rukia gave the ultimatum that either the village would improve the education at the academy or she would speak with Naruto and privately fund the changes of the academy, meaning only she and he would be picking what was taught and the village would have to suck it up if they didn’t like what was being taught. Naturally they tried to protest, but Rukia pointed out the fact that as a private citizen and donating money to the academy, it was at HER and NARUTO’s discretion on how it was spent or they’d simply pull their funding from the academy.

Hiruzen finally broke the argument by stating the village could afford such a thing and suggested to Minato that they meet over this again after the Chunin Exams since they were coming up soon and the village needed to prepare, both for the clients and for the visiting participants. Minato had agreed and Rukia accepted while mentioning that each person there should make a list of classes that SHOULD be taught and provide reasoning and uses for having the classes implemented, which was also accepted much to the annoyance of the idiots.

The Chunin Exams being imminent also leads us to here and now as Naruto and his team were in the Hokage’s office as a slight problem had occurred. “You’re serious?” Naruto asked in a neutral tone as he, Zabuza, and Haku stood in front of Minato, who nodded.

“I’m afraid so. You need a third member of your team, or you won’t be able to compete in the exams. Not only is it rare to unlikely for there to be a three person squad, but you and Haku could have some unfair advantages due to there only being two of you. You’ve still got a couple months, but you’ll need to hurry since there’s a cutoff point.” Minato stated knowing he couldn’t show any favor in this matter, teams had to be three members no more no less.

Minato also couldn’t help but take in the changes Naruto had gone through since, as he had claimed it would, his hair was now a deep crimson now and his eyes a dark purple from the usual Uzumaki purple mixing with his deep cerulean blue eyes. Aside from some facial features, there really wasn’t anything that showed he was even remotely related to Minato anymore. Same for his wife and children as Kushina’s hair was now a very dull red and her eyes were only a slight purple while his children now had more of his looks than that of an Uzumaki.

It merely cemented what Naruto claimed about his clan and them.

Minato broke from his thoughts as Naruto sighed, “Very well, we’ll try to find a third teammate before the exams deadline.” Naruto stated making Minato nod before dismissing them.

He hoped they’d find someone, but Minato had no way to help them as there was no one on the roster available. Most were either on long term missions trying to advance to Chunin outside of the exams or were recovering from wounds that wouldn’t heal till past the deadline. Even if some could be healed, there was still rehab and therapy to go through before they were cleared for active duty again.

Worst comes to worst, Naruto could have one of his younger companions enlist as a shinobi just for the exams and then they could resign as soon as the individual part of them started.

Of course, that decision was up to Naruto since Minato doubted he wanted any of his companions involved if it could be helped. Minato would just have to wait and see what happens.

With Naruto, he sighed as he walked with Haku to get some lunch with the civilians giving them a wide berth while some were still glaring and scowling. “So now we need to find a teammate or we can’t enter the exams.” Naruto stated as Haku nodded as she walked beside him wearing a more form fitting battle kimono that had a slit up the left side showing the entirety of her left leg as she walked. The kimono also showed off her CC cup creases, slim figure, and bubble butt while her hair was now in a braided bun with two chopsticks holding it in place.

Of course, Naruto knew those chopsticks were both sharpened and coated in poison for an unsuspecting weapon.

“It would appear so, Naruto-kun.” Haku stated as she was happy to get to have lunch alone with him since she had developed quite the crush in her new lord over the course of the past two weeks. She was struggling a bit to not go fangirl over him.

It took her a weak to not blush or stutter in his presence, something Rukia teased her over and only used it to further embarrass her when Rukia decided to “sample” her and ensure she knew what her future husband was getting.

She apparently passed as Rukia agreed to… help her learn to relax and be comfortable with her sexuality around Naruto. It was that reason she had no underwear on at all. Rukia gave “reasons” for how it would help her, but Haku believed it was for her own fun and making sure Haku was obedient to Rukia’a orders.

Not that Haku cared, sure it was embarrassing the first few days, but Haku quickly adjusted and now enjoyed the thrill. Naruto knew she wasn’t wearing any as she had flashed him several times during spars against him. Even though all he did was smirk, the smirk told her all she needed to know to get a larger thrill. Haku also believed Naruto knew about her lack of underwear from the beginning, but decided not to comment for whatever reason.

Not that it mattered since Haku now only wore panties when there was a good chance someone else could see up her dress. That was partly why she was thankful for Rukia putting a seal on her that allowed her to summon panties onto herself or remove them at a moment’s notice. She could go without and if she needed them she could have them on without anyone, but Naruto, being the wiser.

Arriving at the location, Haku smiled seeing it was Ichiraku Ramen since she had a acquired her own taste for the stuff in the past two weeks. She had joked with the girls that becoming part of the Uzumaki Clan meant gaining a love of ramen as a side effect, which the girls laughed at since they found they all didn’t mind eating the stuff often.

Maybe it was an Uzumaki thing or maybe Ichiraku and Naruto just knew how to make ramen that was irresistible to everyone. Given that Ichiraku had been making ramen for decades and the Uzumaki had dozens of ramen stands and near thousands of ramen recipes, either one was possible.

Entering the stand, the two smiled at Ayame Ichiraku, owner and operator of the stand. Ayame had inherited the stand from her father, who had passed away a few years ago. Ayame had been heartbroken by it, but she had support from people especially since she and her father were close to Naruto so his friends came and supported the stand. Kushina and her kids came by occasionally, but the coldness from Teuchi and Ayame kind of ruined the mood for going.

Sitting down at the bar, the two smiled as Ayame came out in her usual blouse, skirt, and heeled sandals with her bandana keeping her hair out of her face. Of course, she had two buttons undone on her blouse making her EE cup breasts stand out even more as she smiled at the two, always seeming to know when Naruto was going to stop by and look her best, and sexiest, when he was.

“Hey you two, the usual?” Ayame asked in her usual cheery tone.

“Please and thank you.” The two said while giving her a smile as well and she nodded and promptly began cooking and prepping several bowls worth of ramen.

“So how’s business?” Haku asked and Ayame smiled.

“Good, though I wish I had some help and a bit more room.” Ayame stated as Naruto looked around and smiled.

“You know, there’s plenty of room to expand here, and I have some lovely ladies who are bored and love to cook.” Naruto stated as Ayame smiled at him.

“That’s sweet Naruto, and appreciated, but I don’t have that kind of money.” Ayame stated with a bit of sadness since she wanted to make the stand into something beyond even her dada’s wildest dreams.

“Which is why I’m proposing helping you.” Naruto stated as they got their first bowl.

“I don’t want charity, Naruto. Even if you don’t consider it such.” Ayame stated and Naruto chuckled a bit.

“Which is why I proposing investing in the stand instead or even buying a part of, nowhere near enough to take it from you, but enough to help your conscience about me helping financially.” Naruto stated after swallowing a mouth of noodles making Ayame frown a bit as she wasn’t sure.

“I… I don’t know, Naruto. I feel bad taking your money in any form.” Ayame stated and Naruto smiled softly.

“How about this then: I’ll take you to dinner and we can talk about it in detail and you can decide then.” Naruto offered making Ayame stiffen with a blush while Haku tried not to choke on a mouthful of noodles.

“I… that is… uh…” Ayame stuttered making Naruto smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words before.” Naruto stated with a roguish smirk on his face that only made Ayame blush harder.

“I… I’m not sure Rukia would want me to do that.” Ayame stated and Naruto chuckled.

“Are you kidding? When we were talking of making a harem, she essentially ordered me to ensure you and the others I was close to had a shot at being in said harem. If I didn’t give you a chance Rukia would be annoyed.” Naruto stated with his smile turning gentle and more loving towards her.

“A-are you sure?” Ayame asked as she served another two bowls before Naruto grabbed her hand.

“Please, Ayame, will you please go on a date with me?” Naruto asked softly making Ayame blush even more to the point she had steam coming out of her ears and Haku was giving her a jealous look.

“Ye-yes. I’d love to.” Ayame said with a small smile as Naruto smiled and kissed her hand before letting her go letting her walk over and keep preparing the ramen as Naruto began eating.

Haku looked down as she began to pick at her ramen figuring she hadn’t shown she was good enough to be with him yet. However, she stiffened and blushed as his right hand began caressing her thigh under her kimono and she was getting covered in goosebumps as he gently caressed her leg with his fingers tracing her thigh all over. “N-Naruto-sama.” Haku squeaked quietly as she tried not to move too much, though it was hard especially when his hand trailed up and began caressing the outside of her butt cheek.

“You’ll get your chance if you want it, Haku-chan, but I’ve known Ayame longer, I’ve cared about her longer, and I’ve got a history with her. You’re still new to me, new to my girls, so it takes time. My girls trust Ayame to a higher degree because I do. It’s nothing aimed at you, it’s just I don’t know you as well as I know her, I know her feelings aren’t a crush that may change with time or may be using her body to help secure her and her precious person a place of safety and protection against their threats.” Naruto stated glancing at her and she could tell he didn’t mean the last insinuation, but it was something most people would consider and based on how protective his girls were of him, they no doubt had considered it.

“I… I understand. I promise I’ll be patient.” Haku stated before her breath hitched as his hand traced to the inside of her thigh and he was inches from her womanhood and was getting closer and closer.

“Good, as Rukia no doubt told you, being a good girl gets good things.” Naruto stated with a small smirk as Haku blushed and she felt her womanhood quiver at that statement.

“Yes sir.” Haku stated before Naruto slowly withdrew his hand dragging his index finger along the entire length of her thigh as he did.

“Good girl.” Naruto stated before drinking the broth of his current bowl and starting on the next one while Haku now had to rub her thighs together as she ate her food.

Once the two had finished, Naruto paid with a nice tip on top of the bill, “I’ll be in touch when I have the date ready, I know you’ll want time to get ready.” Naruto stated with a smile as Ayame nodded with a dreamy smile and a big blush across her face.

“I’ll be waiting.” Ayame stated as Naruto smiled and left with Haku, but the two didn’t make it far before Shizune found them.

“Naruto-kun.” Shizune called as she came up making the two stop and face her. “Tsunade-sama wanted me to inform you that she’s free later tonight to talk with you about whatever you wanted to discuss.” Shizune stated and Naruto nodded.

“Thank you Shizune, I’ll be over tonight to talk with her.” Naruto stated making Shizune nod with a smile before she left with a sway in her hips making her ass bounce and jiggle in her dress as she did making Haku sigh.

“You really do attract a lot of attention.” Haku stated as Naruto laughed.

“Not intentionally, just seems to be the case when I am just being me.” Naruto stated as they kept walking for home.

He’d worry about a teammate later, what he had to discuss with Tsunade was more important anyway.

**_THAT NIGHT: SENJU RESIDENCE_ **

Naruto was dressed casually, but still pleasantly as he had a black button up shirt with the top three buttons undone, black pants, and and closed shoes. He wanted to look nice but not be overly dressed up since this was just a casual meeting with a possibility of dinner.

Knocking on the door, he waited a long moment before the door opened showing Tsunade there in her usual outfit minus the coat and she smiled brightly at him, “You’re here, great.” Tsunade stated as she let him in and he smiled at her before giving her a peck on her cheek.

“Something smells good.” Naruto stated as there was a smell of food in the air.

“Just some miso soup. Shizune is working at the hospital for me, but she had already got everything for it and I promised to save her some.” Tsunade stated and Naruto nodded as she closed the door and they sat down in the living room. “So, what is it that you wanted to talk about? You said it wasn’t anything bad, but that doesn’t mean it was good either.” Tsunade stated as Naruto nodded with a sigh.

“When I was in Whirlpool, I found something that concerns us.” Naruto stated as he looked right at her, “I found a marriage contract between the Senju and Uzumaki Clans.” Naruto stated and Tsunade frowned.

“So? That was fulfilled by my grandfather and grandmother.” Tsunade stated but Naruto shook his head.

“No, the contract was created by Hashirama Senju and Mako Uzumaki with Mito signing it as a witness.” Naruto stated surprising her, “It states that if either or both clans are reduced to single digits, the contract will be enacted and the last child of that clan will marry the first eligible partner. Since I am now the last known male Uzumaki and you’re the last Senju, the contract has been enacted between us.” Naruto informed making Tsunade nod.

“I see, and you and Rukia aren’t happy about this.” Tsunade stated looking down before she felt Naruto move next to her and cup her face before making her look at him and see he had a small smile on his face.

“I admit, it took me by surprise and Rukia was also surprised, but neither of us were angry or upset. I care about you Tsunade, both as a friend and as family, Rukia has great respect for you from me telling her about you. Our only concern was that we didn’t want to force YOU into this since there was a likelihood you had no such feelings for me. I’m not going to say that I don’t love you or think of you that way, but I want to get to know you even more, except now I want to know you as a woman not just my famous godmother who loves me.” Naruto stated making Tsunade look at him in shock.

“So, what you’re saying is-“ Tsunade started and Naruto finished.

“That unless you don’t want this, I’m perfectly fine being engaged to you. The contract doesn’t say how long we have to be engaged for, so we have plenty of time to get to know each other and figure out if we want to get married to each other.” Naruto stated with a smile as Tsunade nodded.

“Guess I’m a cougar now.” Tsunade stated and Naruto eyed her up and down making her blush a bit at the intensity of his gaze.

“You definitely have the body for it.” Naruto stated licking his lips making her shiver and blush more.

“Don’t tease, I’m old enough to be your grandmother.” Tsunade stated before looking down causing Naruto to frown.

“What?” Naruto asked and Tsunade sighed.

“It’s… I’m at the point that it’s severely unlikely I’ll get pregnant, and I always wanted to be a mother.” Tsunade stated as some tears went down her face and Naruto smiled softly before wiping her tears away and giving her a small kiss on the lips making her widen her eyes slightly.

“Don’t worry about that, There’s a way to do it, I’m sure, but for now we can focus on getting closer to each other and figure things out as we go, deal?” Naruto asked and Tsunade smiled and nodded.

“Deal.” Tsunade stated as Naruto smiled as well.

“Great, now how about we eat? I’m sure the soup is done by now and I want to get to know Tsunade Senju, the woman, since I know plenty of the granddaughter of the first Hokage, slug princess, and renowned medic.” Naruto stated as he stood and offered his hand, which she took before the two went to the kitchen and spent several hours talking, laughing, and getting to know each other as a man and woman.

Things were looking good for a future together.

**_2 WEEKS LATER: HOKAGE OFFICE_ **

Naruto was once again in the Hokage office with his team, but this time it was because of a mission. He hoped it wasn’t a lengthy one since he had two dates he had to be here for. Not only Ayame and their dinner/business date scheduled for a few days from now, but Mikoto had also wanted a date and she was scheduled for a couple days before Ayame since he needed time to set some things up for their date as he had something special for Ayame planned.

He had something planned for Mikoto too, but the prep wasn’t nearly as long as it was for Ayame.

Beyond that, he had no problems since Tsunade had gotten Megumi, Unohana, and Triss into the hospital, though a few patients ended up having an extended stay due to some comments that were made to the three. It ranged from some demanding sex since they were willing to fuck the demon, so they should be willing to fuck a normal person, to basically saying they’d rather die than be treated by a demon’s whore or bitch. There were also the perverts who wouldn’t respect them and kept trying to grope them.

Naturally the three didn’t take kindly to that, and made their displeasure known along with Tsunade and Shizune. It was even worse when it was shown some nurses were purposely going against the three foreign women’s orders on treatment regardless of who was being treated. The doctors were fine since Tsunade and Shizune vetted them thoroughly and even had a trusted Yamanaka doing mind screenings at times to ensure that. They didn’t think the nurses would try anything since the doctors filled out their own orders and a copy always went to Tsunade to review in case there was a better treatment or maybe there was something the doctors missed so there wasn’t much of a way to sabotage the doctors, but apparently those nurses didn’t care if they were caught since what did some foreign sluts know about medicine?

That was nipped in the bud VERY quickly especially since with Naruto’s help Tsunade now had the Shadow Clone Jutsu and thus could get her work done easier and have more time to relax. Shizune could use it too, but her reserves weren’t high enough to do too many clones but it still helped cut her work down. Naruto of course warned against dispelling too many clones at once since the backlash would be a bitch.

Another item was Cattleya had her own shop though she wasn’t opening it for another week since she wanted time to forge her own stock of weapons and armor in the shop.

At the here and now, they were in the office because a new mission came. Hence the extra person in the room, who was a man in his 20s with long black hair, black eyes, and a lean build. He had a green shirt, grey pants, black sandals, a kunai holster on his right leg, a simple metal pauldron on his left shoulder, and finally a headband on his head showing he was from the Hidden Waterfall village.

“Good, now that you three are here, we can begin. This is Shibuki-sama, the leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village, your mission is to escort him back home and ensure he arrives safely. There’s been word of a few rogues in the area, so depending on the situation the mission may have more added to it as necessary.” Minato instructed making them nod. “Very well, Shibuki-sama wishes to return today so you have an hour to prepare and head out.” Minato stated and Zabuza shrugged.

“We are ready to leave right now, if Shibuki-sama is.” Zabuza stated looking to the man, who nodded signaling that was fine. “Then let’s go.” Zabuza stated before the four left leaving Minato to his work.

**_LATER: LAND OF WATERFALLS_ **

Naruto sighed as he and the others were struggling not to beat Shibuki’s ass the entire way. He was rude, condescending, arrogant, and a major asshole. When he wasn’t treating Haku like she was inferior because she was a woman, he was trying to treat Zabuza and Naruto as personal servants and pack mules. When he wanted them to carry him across a river instead of just walking across like he was fully capable of doing, Naruto literally kicked him in the ass and sent him flying across where he landed in a heap. Naruto just wished this was like some crack story where there would be a large convenient mound of manure for him to land in for no other reason than for him to be sent flying into.

Alas, this wasn’t some joke of a story and thus he had to live with him just slamming hard into the ground while he and his teammates walked across the water. When the asshole tried to complain, Naruto threatened to knock him out and drag him the rest of the way while Zabuza commented that they should just cut off a limb each time he complained.

Shibuki shut up after that, but he still kept glaring all the time, not that they cared to begin with.

Now there was a new problem, they were still over a mile from the village but Shibuki refused to let them go any further, “I don’t care what your orders are, you will not come any closer to my village and risk the entrance being revealed to outsiders!” Shibuki shouted annoying them.

“And I don’t care what you want, until you’re inside your village you’re not going anywhere alone.” Zabuza stated with his arms crossed.

“No!” Shibuki shouted with clenched teeth.

“Then I guess you’re never going home. Because as soon as you start walking, we’re going to follow you, and I guarantee you’re not strong enough to make us back off.” Naruto stated as he looked at Shibuki in boredom.

“Leave or I promise that your village will no longer receive help from us.” Shibuki growled and Naruto looked at him uncaringly.

“That’s no big loss, you told us of ONE incursion from Iwa in the last war and it wasn’t even the biggest one. Us having Grass as an ally would do better than having you, especially since you’re members are smaller than Grass and the trade would be better for Konoha as well.” Naruto stated making Shibuki scowl at him, but before he could try to retort an explosion went off nearby and he widened his eyes.

“Oh no. The brat is there.” Shibuki stated before taking off in that direction making the three frown at each other before they quickly followed him with Naruto already guessing what the person was given Shibuki’s reaction.

Arriving at the sight, the three saw Shibuki fighting a Rain Ninja that was backed up by several ronin and thugs. The Rain Ninja wore a grey hat like forehead protector with the Amegakure symbol on the front of it, tied in the back of his head. He had tiny black eyes, messy, chin-length brown hair coming out from under his [forehead protector](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Forehead_protector), part of it covering his left eye. He also wore a black skin-tight suit underneath all of his clothing, which also covered his mouth and nose similar to Kakashi. Around his neck was a light grey scarf, a light grey T-shirt over his black suit, a blue-colored strapped suit that acted as his pants and a shirt over his grey one. He had his weapon holster on his right thigh and black [shinobi](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Shinobi) sandals. He reminded Naruto a bit of Izumo, just shorter with messier hair.

Near Shibuki was a dark skinned girl with mint green hair with amber colored eyes and had a hair clip at her forehead that matched said eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm and she appeared to be a bit scraped up. Naruto also could see she was quite beautiful as she had DD cup breasts, a plump ass, slender legs, wide hips, a slim midriff that was beginning to show a six pack of abs, and she had a fair complexion.

 ** _‘Naruto, she’s the Jinchūriki of Chomei, the Seven Tailed Beetle.’_** Kurama informed making Naruto nod in acknowledgement.

 _‘I guessed she was a Jinchūriki given the fact she was living a mile outside the village and Shibuki’s reaction to her.’_ Naruto stated making Kurama nod since aside from Kumo, Jinchūriki were treated pretty much the same all around.

Shaking those thoughts away, he noticed that the area was a disaster zone showing the girl put up a lot of a fight evidenced by the craters and corpses scattered about. Said girl was also currently restrained via water whips from the Izumo look-alike and what no doubt were some water clones.

Shibuki was standing across from the group with a kunai in hand, “Let her go, she’s property of my village.” Shibuki stated making Naruto frowned as he slowly clenched his hand causing his knuckles to pop audibly while Haku and Zabuza narrowed their eyes since they could guess what that meant.

The Izumo look-alike merely chuckled, “Sorry, but once my boss gets the Hero Water, it won’t be YOUR village anymore, and she’ll be needed for breeding new soldiers after she and her future masters drink the hero water and impregnate her.” He stated while Shibuki scowled at him, though Naruto could sense it wasn’t exactly what they planned to do to the girl, but more WHO was going to be doing it.

Naturally, the girl struggled more at hearing that since she was no one’s slut or breeding factory. She got a gash to her cheek from a water whip strike for her trouble, “Stop struggling slut, I only have to keep you functional, so I can cause you a lot of pain before delivering you.” The look-alike sneered as he readied to whip her again if she moved a muscle.

However, he was unprepared for his whips to suddenly be cut apart by an arc of wind making him jump back as Naruto appeared beside Fu, who tensed before speaking to her closest friend. **_‘Don’t be afraid, my child, that boy will not hurt you.’_** Chomei informed the girl, who relaxed a bit but still kept her stance ready.

 _‘How do you know?’_ She asked knowing that there had to be a reason.

 ** _‘Because he’s like you, Fu, he has my brother Kurama sealed inside him and their chakra is in perfect synch meaning they are as close as we are. Kurama wouldn’t let any harm come to us unless we deserved it, and his container is no doubt of a similar mindset. We can trust them, they will help us.’_** Chomei stated making the now named Fu relax more.

 _‘He’s strong too, I suck as a sensor and I can feel his chakra and power.’_ Fu stated as Naruto was standing between her and the enemies that attacked, though he was also between her and Shibuki as well.

 ** _‘Yes, he’s a true alpha male. He commands authority and respect and gives the latter back when it is deserved. He doesn’t have people with him because he needs it, but rather because it helps them get better. He’s someone worthy of being your mate, though from what I can sense from him he’s already found a few of his own, so you may need to prove yourself if you want to get his attention.’_** Chomei stated making Fu blush and try hard not to fidget since Chomei had essentially raised her since no one in the village was going to, so she had explained quite a bit including her own take on the birds and bees which was you only let someone truly capable and powerful enough take you let alone tame you.

So if the host of Kurama was impressive to Chomei, well Fu was really interested in him now.

“What the hell is a Konoha shinobi doing here?!?” The look-alike demanded as Naruto stood there with Orcrist in hand.

“Escorting the idiot you were just bragging to, had you been about 10 minutes faster or 30 minutes slower you would’ve been done without me or my team being in the way.” Naruto stated making the enemy tense at the mention of team, but before they could try anything a storm of senbon needles came and started striking down several of the grunts while others were suddenly hit by a Water Dragon killing them on impact.

The lookalike was able to dodge along with a couple others, but those others were soon cut down by Zabuza’s sword making the lookalike curse and jump away into the trees in a retreat… or at least he tried to retreat. He was cut off by another Naruto appearing right in front of him and running his blade right through the chest of the look-alike.

Naruto merely sealed his blade away before looking at Fu, who was blushing and smiling at him before waving shyly, “Hi.” She said quietly making Naruto smile softly.

However, before he could say anything, Shibuki decided to speak, “Get away from my weapon!” Shibuki shouted only for Zabuza’s sword to be at his neck while Haku had several ice senbon floating around his body ready to skewer him. Particularly two floating right at his eyes and a dozen or so for his groin.

“I think I’ve tolerated your disrespectful tone to my lord long enough.” Zabuza stated as he made Shibuki arch his neck back.

“As tempting as that is, we need to collect payment from him for the additional trouble he’s caused first then he’s up for grabs.” Naruto stated making Zabuza hum a bit.

“You sure? Somehow I doubt he’s going to pay us.” Zabuza stated knowing it was a distinct possibility.

“Then we take it from their treasury along with interest for being an annoying little shit.” Naruto stated making Zabuza smirk.

“There is the issue of actually getting into the village though.” Haku stated as she had the two near his eyes hovering less than inch from him.

“Oh, I think our new friend could help with that.” Naruto stated before turning to look at Fu, who looked conflicted.

“Don’t you fucking dare, you dumb demon bitch! I swear I’ll punish you twice as hard if you even think about it!” Shibuki shouted before three senbon stabbed in his groin making him shout in pain before Zabuza kicked his left knee shattering it and dropping the asshole to both his knees, sending more pain up through him.

“I see loyalty for Jinchūriki is the same here as in everywhere else but Kumo.” Naruto stated before turning to Fu, “Well, miss, stand with him or you can stand with us. WE won’t treat you like a demon, trash, a whore, or any of the other numerous titles and names the village has given you since you became a container. We will actually treat you with respect, so long as you are worth respecting and can give you a home and family.” Naruto stated as Fu bit her lip.

 ** _‘Do it, my child. Not only is it freedom from this village, it’s also a chance to be under the care and guidance of this man as well as his people’s protection. The one with the sword called him a lord, which means he’s either the heir or head of a clan and thus can provide plenty of protection for you as well as training, outfitting, and comfort, provided you pull your weight of course.’_** Chomei advised and Fu mentally nodded before turning back to Naruto.

“I can help, but I want protection with your clan in exchange.” Fu stated and Naruto smiled.

“Done.” He stated before giving a light bow, “Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox.” Naruto introduced shocking Shibuki while Fu gave a curtsy.

“Fu, Jinchūriki of the Seven Tailed Beetle.” Fu introduced back making Naruto nod before extending his hand, which she took, and shook it before kissing the back.

“A pleasure.” Naruto stated as Fu blushed a bit since that kiss sent tingles through her body. “Shall we?” Naruto asked as Fu smiled and nodded, which caused Naruto to nod to Zabuza, who punched Shibuki in the face sending him into unconsciousness before lifting the asshole up as Haku took the senbon from the air and turned them back to water before storing it in a seal on her arm. Naruto then set the bodies on fire and left a clone behind to ensure they didn’t burn the forest down.

Following Fu, Naruto wasn’t surprised as they walked behind a large waterfall at a cliff face before she walked through the wall behind it showing it was a Genjutsu over a tunnel that led to a pool of water. Fu then explained that the pool covered a tunnel that led into the village and unless someone knew where to go, you could scale the cliff face for hours and not find an opening to use.

Making sure they were ready, the four dove into the pool with Zabuza carrying Shibuki as they went through the tunnel and came out into a large lake area around a giant tree while the shore and edges of the area was the village. Fu explained how the tree was said to have been grown a long time ago and was imbued with a mass amount of chakra and drinking it’s sap, which was only taken once every hundred years or so and called Hero Water, could boost a person’s chakra, power, strength, speed, and agility to untold heights, but the cost was it could shorten your lifespan unless you drank it just after it was harvested. The village considered the sap sacred so no one ever did drink it unless it was an emergency.

Apparently, only the village leader, meaning Shibuki, knew where the sap was kept after it was extracted and no one else was allowed to know about it. Meaning, they were most likely about to be ambushed because whoever was in charge of the last group needed Shibuki back in the village in order to get the sap.

Sure enough, more grunts and thugs came out surrounding them along with three others that were clearly in charge. “Well, isn’t this a surprise. I didn’t expect Konoha Shinobi to be here let alone with the demon whore my men were sent to retrieve. Did you kill Kirisame?” The apparent leader, a man, stated having long spiky grey hair, goatee, and wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and had a bandana keeping his hair out of his face.

“The masked wimp? Yeah, he’s dead and burning.” Naruto stated casually not at all caring about being surrounded.

“Ha, I told you he wasn’t worth keeping around. Couldn’t even handle a couple of Genin and a Jonin with the number of men you gave him.” The second figure, another man , stated drawing attention. He was a bit muscular by Ninja standards and wore a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and brown-colored arm warmers. He had chin length grey hair which was spiked at the top. He also had a teal line marking that went over his nose and went cheekbone to cheekbone.

“Or maybe we actually have some competition here. One of them is Zabuza Momochi after all.” The only female member stated as she looked over the group. She was younger than the other two, decently tall at 5’10”, and had a slim yet sexy figure with fair skin, short light brown unkempt spiky hair, azure blue earrings, red lipstick, pupil-less black eye irises, F cup breasts, a bubble butt, long legs, wide hips, and wore a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top that had a dark red lining along with an open light blue shirt, navy blue pants, and ninja sandals. She wore her shirt open to let her bust show as it was straining against her tube top and she also had a shuriken holster on her right thigh.

“Ha, yeah right, Hisame. Even if it is Zabuza, he’s overrated since he’s been on the run for years after failing an assassination.” The muscular one stated while the now named Hisame scoffed.

“I’m sure that’s what Kirisame thought too before they killed him. But, by all means, underestimate them, Murasame, I’ll still be standing when it’s over.” Hisame stated making the now named Murasame scowl at her.

“You’re lucky you’re useful or I’d have you as nothing more than a cocksleave.” Murasame growled making Hisame glare at him.

“Try it, please, I’ll be happy to sever what makes you man and then make you choke on it, though that may be hard since I’m sure it’s small enough I could fit it in a straw.” Hisame threatened back as Murasame scowled at her.

“Enough.” The leader stated making them glare at each other another moment before turning back to their current problem.

Naruto merely looked at the apparently leader, “Have you considered what would happen if they decided to take the Hero Water for themselves and just cut you out of the deal?” Naruto asked knowing Haku was prepping her own ambush of the surrounding enemy while they were distracted.

The leader merely laughed, “These two? Ha! They can’t beat me as it is, even with the Hero Water they wouldn’t stand a chance.” He stated making the two glare at him for the insult even if they knew it was true.

“I see, we’re in the same position then since my teammates wouldn’t be able to beat me either.” Naruto stated as the leader snorted at the idea of a Genin beating Zabuza Momochi, “The difference is, I don’t belittle them for being weaker and I actively try to make them stronger.” Naruto stated making the leader scoff.

“Then you’re even weaker than I thought, the strong don’t care about those who are weaker than them.” He stated and Naruto snorted and shook his head.

“A real leader knows how to draw out the strength of his followers, and that’s why you’re not a leader. You’re just an asshole who managed to get some people to work for him.” Naruto stated as the leader frowned. “It doesn’t help that you’re so arrogant that you fail to notice your death approaching.” Naruto stated before Haku stomped her foot and senbon and knives made of water and ice began skewering several of the enemies with the three main enemies dodge, though Murasame didn’t get completely unscathed as he got a few cuts.

He had to jump away again to dodge as Zabuza brought his blade down where he was standing a moment ago before backing off to get his bearing, only Zabuza wouldn’t let him having discarded Shibuki like a sack of potatoes. The same could be said for Hisame as Haku was attacking her with more and more sharp pointy objects made of ice and water.

Naruto though just stood there and looked at the leader as he kicked Shibuki away from the field, “Fu, handle the rest of the lackies, I’ll take care of him.” Naruto instructed making Fu nod before she went after the hired help as Naruto kept standing there.

“Cocky little shit, you think you can take me on just because you’re from one of the big five?” The leader scowled as Naruto merely stood there looking at him.

“No, I think I can take you on because you’re a pathetic excuse for a shinobi with no real skill or power to back up his arrogance.” Naruto stated as the leader growled before launching at him and entered into a taijutsu combo, only for Naruto to block each strike easily before delivering a hard punch to his opponent’s gut causing him to gasp in pain as blood and spit flew from his mouth.

Naruto merely watched as he hacked and tried to get his breathing under control before he did a spin kick to his face sending him flying away while also knocking out a couple teeth. Naruto merely looked at him as he crashed into the ground and then the water and began walking towards him knowing the other three would be fine.

With Zabuza, he was actually disappointed as Murasame wasn’t nearly as impressive as he made himself out to be. He had a couple of water jutsu and taijutsu, but nothing else to really make him worth all the arrogance he had. The only slightly impressive thing was the rapid paced taijutsu style he used, but Naruto was much faster and as such Zabuza could keep up with Murasame easily enough. Then again, training with Naruto and his two other guards was the reason this was a joke, if he was still the same man he was back at Wave then he may actually be trying, but right now? With the advancement in skill, prowess, and power he had from the bone shattering training? This was just a joke.

Zabuza proved this as he caught one of the punches thrown at him and began squeezing. He squeezed, and squeezed, and squeezed, even as he heard the joints pop, the tendons snap, the bones crack, he kept squeezing the offending limb. Murasame screamed in pain and tried to throw another punch, only to get the same result and Zabuza made it worse by kicking him in the knees shattering them both.

Once he felt the hands were destroyed enough, Zabuza let go leaving Murasame on the ground unable to do anything. Zabuza merely looked at him in boredom before digging in a pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and a scroll before he slapped the paper on Murasame watching as Fuinjutsu lines spread across his body before constricting him making it impossible for him to move. Zabuza then opened the scroll showing more Fuinjutsu markings before they glowed and a puff of smoke came before clearing and showed Murasame was gone.

Zabuza merely rolled the prisoner scroll up and put it back in a pocket for transport. While not a notable threat, Murasame could provide intel on Ame and thus had some value to him that could benefit Konoha and by extension Naruto. Especially since Ame had been quiet as of late, no one was getting in and no information was getting out from those few who did get in because said people that did were soon found dead. So, any information was better than no information and thus Murasame was spared death at the moment as he had some usefulness to him still.

Over with Haku, she was standing calmly across from Hisame as she had dozens if not hundreds of pointy/sharp objects all round the area pointed right at her. Hisame, for her part, was panting and trying to think things through since she had dozens of cuts and scrapes from constantly dodging the different impaling implements. It didn’t help her left arm was numb from an unsuccessful dodge of a senbon and her clothes were torn in various places showing more of her body off.

In other words, she was fucked if she didn’t think of something quick.

“You should surrender, Naruto-sama won’t harm you if you do.” Haku stated while her face was hidden due to her mask.

Hisame grunted a bit as she looked over the situation carefully, “To be tortured for information and then executed? Not much of an offer.” Hisame answered since she’d live until she was taken back to Konoha, but then all bets were off.

Haku merely tilted her head as the sharp objects all got closer, “You could die here instead, if you prefer.” Haku stated coldly as the objects all glittered in the light, “There’s also the fact you could defect to Konoha and if you prove yourself enough, Naruto-sama may even let you become a ward of his clan.” Haku added while Hisame frowned.

“What clan?” Hisame asked since that would factor into things.

“The Uzumaki Clan.” Haku stated making Hisame widen her eyes.

“He’s related to the Red Death?” Hisame asked and Haku nodded.

“Yes, but he’s the one in charge of the clan as it’s clan head.” Haku stated as Hisame raised her eyebrows before frowning.

“How is that possible?” Hisame asked and Haku merely tilted her head.

“I’m sorry, but did you think I would give everything away to someone who is still an enemy?” Haku asked since she knew Naruto being the Head of the Uzumaki clan wasn’t going to stay quiet for long so there was no harm in stating it, but telling how and why he was the head and not Kushina wasn’t something she was going to just tell to anyone especially since it was Naruto’s personal business.

Hisame snorted, “No, I guess not. How do you know so much of him anyway?” Hisame asked and Haku blushed as she wanted to say she was a future concubine or wife for him, but held it back.

“I am a Branch Member of his clan, as is Zabuza.” Haku stated making Hisame frown.

“Zabuza? Serving that kid? And here I thought the kid was just being arrogant by being the one doing the talking.” Hisame stated before several of the sharp objects flew in and hovered right at her throat, eyes, breasts, and groin.

“Never insult Naruto-sama in front of me.” Haku warned in an icy tone that promised pain and suffering to anyone who didn’t heed the warning.

Hisame sweated at the situation and the killing intent the girl was aiming at her. “S-sorry, I meant no offense, it’s just how people usually are when they speak instead of the superior officers.” Hisame stated while hoping if the girl did attack, the ones at her neck would be launched first since she didn’t want to be any kind of coherent when her breasts and womanhood began to get stabbed.

Haku backed the objects up an inch, it wasn’t much but enough for Hisame to breathe a little easier. “You’ve still to give your answer.” Haku stated making Hisame nod slightly.

“I surrender.” Hisame stated as she unstrapped her Shuriken pouch, tossed it away, and put her hands up.

Haku nodded before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Haku then walked up and placed it against Hisame’s chest making her shiver slightly since Haku’s hand was cold and it traveled to her breasts. Hisame then gasped as she felt her chakra become restrained before Haku stepped back while using her ice to pick Hisame’s pouch up and put it in her hand.

“That seal will stay on until Naruto-sama says otherwise.” Haku stated making Hisame sigh, “I could always stab you with senbon to paralyze you and then seal you in a prisoner scroll if you wish.” Haku stated making the senbon inch closer to Hisame’s neck.

Hisame widened her eyes and shook her head rapidly, “No! N-no, the seal is perfectly fine.” Hisame answered quickly making Haku nod before the different sharp and pointy objects dissolved into water.

“Good.” Haku stated as Zabuza walked over along with Fu, who had dealt with the thugs easily enough with her Taijutsu and some of her Biju style Jutsu.

They then turned to where Naruto was to see him staring calmly at a large tidal wave that was heading right for him. Hisame and Fu began to panic along with several of the villagers that were within eyesight of it, but Zabuza and Haku merely stood calmly. “We need to get out of here.” Hisame stated frantically but Haku held her still.

“Naruto-sama will handle it.” Haku stated calmly as she watched Naruto call Orcrist to him again before he took a iaijutsu stance. He held it a moment before he drew and swung his blade in an instant cutting the wave in half shocking everyone but Zabuza and Haku as the wave collapsed on itself.

The leader merely stared in shock as Naruto walked across the water before his shock turned to anger and he quickly unleashed a water dragon at Naruto, only for him to cut through it as well. He then tried launching dozens of other Jutsu, including **Great Cannon Ball** , and it all ended the same before Naruto was gone from his sight.

He looked around furiously before gasping in pain as a blade pierced through his body at his stomach. “As I said, you’re too pathetic of an excuse for a shinobi to be a threat. Enjoy hell.” Naruto stated before he pulled his blade up and out cutting the man in two before he started walking back to the shore as the body sank beneath the waters.

Joining his group, he looked to Hisame, “Glad you didn’t fight for that piece of shit now?” Naruto asked with a smirk as Hisame nodded numbly. Naruto then turned and saw Shibuki getting up, “Oh good, you’re up. We just handled the invading force, so now you need to pay more.” Naruto stated as he walked over to Shibuki as the villagers began coming out.

“I’m not paying you anything! I told you not to enter my village and then you attack me and dare to take my village’s weapon into the village!” Shibuki shouted as a few glared at Fu while some were nervous Shibuki was going to offend the people who just destroyed the attackers like they were nothing.

“Then I’ll beat you until you tell where your treasury is and take what we’re owed now. And because you clearly don’t know how to treat a woman, let alone a Jinchūriki, I’ll take Fu back with us where she can have an actual life.” Naruto stated making Shibuki look at him in outrage before he was hit in the face by a headband as Fu removed hers and threw it at him.

“Take that as my resignation.” Fu stated making Shibuki growl.

“Arrest them, now!” Shibuki shouted and waited for his subordinates to obey.

Only they wouldn’t.

“You guys want a piece of this?” Naruto asked looking at the gathered crowd and immediately they put their hands up and stepped back.

“Nope/nuh uh/no/I’m good.” They chorused shocking Shibuki.

“What the fuck are you doing?!? I order you to arrest them!” Shibuki shouted angrily and they shook their heads.

“Not only did they save the village and protect the Hero Water, but he killed Suien by himself. You want to fight, then go ahead, we want to live.” A Jonin named Kegon stated making it clear Shibuki was on his own.

“There ya have it. If one of you would be so kind as to pay us an additional C Rank fee, we’ll leave and be out of your hair.” Naruto stated making the shinobi look at each other before Kegon nodded to one of the others, who took off back into the village.

“Traitors! You’re all traitors! I’ll have you executed for this!” Shibuki shouted making Naruto scoff.

“You and what army? News flash, a leader isn’t a leader if they have no one following them. You really think these people will turn on each other just because you say they should die? Not only is that stupid, it’s even worse since your village can’t exactly spare the muscle you want to sacrifice to get your way.” Naruto stated making Shibuki growl at him.

“I am the leader of this village! That means my word is law!” Shibuki shouted while Naruto shook his head.

“Only if they decide you should stay in charge and only if you can enforce your law, but by yourself you can’t enforce anything at all.” Naruto stated before kicking him in the head sending him back into unconsciousness.

“I’d recommend you get rid of him as your leader, he’s going to get you all killed at this rate.” Naruto stated as he folded his arms behind him before the man Kegon sent running off came back with a sack and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it. “With that, we shall take our leave.” Naruto stated as he and his group began to leave making the villagers breathe a sigh of relief since they were afraid they would want more.

“All right, everyone, let’s get to work securing the village and then fixing the damage we sustained.” Kegon announced making everyone nod as they got to work while Kegon and another took Shibuki away since he was only made the leader because his father and Suien vouched for him before the former passed away.

**_OUTSIDE_ **

Naruto and his now bigger group began moving away from the village before Naruto stopped and faced Hisame, “Hold still.” Naruto stated before he pulled his seal off before going to her neck and pulling another off.

“Naruto-sama, I only put one on her.” Haku stated making Naruto nod while Zabuza held his hands up saying he didn’t put one on her.

“I know, Haku, this lacks my finesse and style, my guess is one of her so called partners put this here. By the basic design, it apparatus to be a kill switch meant to eliminate whoever the seal is put on via trigger action from the user. Luckily my seal overrode it and let me know it was there or it could have reactivated.” Naruto stated as he looked at the seal he pulled off finding it to only barely be passable as a seal.

“Bastards.” Hisame hissed since she never should have agreed to help them with their bullshit plan.

“Indeed, but now you don’t have to worry about that.” Naruto stated with a casual smile while balling up the seal and throwing it away as Hisame blushed a bit.

“And you’re going to be different than them?” Hisame asked looking at the three as Naruto smirked.

“I don’t rule by fear, I rule through respect and loyalty. You stay loyal to me, then I stay loyal to you. You work hard for me, I’ll work hard for you. Give and take.” Naruto stated making Hisame nod slightly, “Besides, you’ve seen us in action, does it look like there’s any resentment, anger, or plans for backstabbing among us?” Naruto asked and Hisame looked them over intently.

“No. No, I don’t see even a hint of any of that.” Hisame stated and Naruto nodded.

“Exactly, we look after our own and keep them safe and strong, anyone interfering with that is our enemy and we put our enemies to the sword.” Naruto stated before turning and heading off again.

“Is it wise to have her using all her chakra?” Zabuza asked as Naruto stopped and nodded.

“Yes, she’s not stupid enough to attack any of us knowing it would mean her death. Plus, she wants to see more of us and see if we are the kind of people she’s wanted to work with for a long time.” Naruto stated as his teachers made him very observant and his sensory skills helped that even further.

“You don’t even know me.” Hisame stated and Naruto looked back at her and she suddenly felt nervous and shy as she felt like she was naked to his eyes as they bored right through her into her soul.

“97% of the time, you’re the smartest person in the room, but you don’t always show it because you’ve only been ridiculed and hated by the people you were working with. You feel teammates should protect each other but not risk dying to save one person when the team as a whole matters more than the individual. You’ve stopped trusting people because the few times you did, they used you both physically and psychologically and no doubt that’s left plenty of scars. You don’t like involving innocent people, but you do know that sometimes you have no other choice. You keep different jutsu and weapons you know how to use a secret because you know that gives you an edge if you are betrayed. Please stop me when I’m wrong.” Naruto stated making Hisame turn her head feeling more exposed than she ever had in her life, and that was counting being stripped and “taught” how to perform seduction back in Ame.

“Okay, so maybe you do know me.” Hisame stated quietly.

“Yes, that’s why I know you’re not going to try anything on the way to the village or within the village.” Naruto stated before he motioned them to start moving again.

Hisame was quiet along the way as she could only think about the man leading their group and Fu was the same way. They’d have to try talking with Haku to get more information on him wince they didn’t really feel like talking to Zabuza.

**_LATER: UCHIHA DISTRICT_ **

Naruto was walking through the district dressed in a dress shirt, slacks, and shoes, all black with red trimmings, heading for the Clan Head house to pick up his date for the evening. The different Uchiha members nodded to him as he passed knowing who he was and that he was, even unofficially, courting the Matriarch and two princesses of the clan. While a few were annoyed by this since they wanted to get the women for themselves, they knew not to fuck with Naruto after what the Hokage did plus Tsunade and Mikoto’s own handling of people who did anything against him. There was also Naruto’s own handling of problems to take into account as well.

There was a draw back of them supporting Naruto earning more ire from the villagers, but they had long since stopped caring even when Mikoto essentially cut Kushina off a couple years ago. Alienating the Hokage’s wife wasn’t an easy move, but they managed and kept working and going as they pleased.

They just hoped it would be worth it in the end.

As for Naruto, he was thinking back on recent events. After returning from the mission, Zabuza had turned over Murasame to the T/I department before Hisame was then taken and questioned with Naruto offering her sanctuary and sponsorship to be a Konoha Kunoichi. Hisame cooperated knowing this was how the system worked and so long as she was cooperative then they had no reason to resort to crueler tactics. With Naruto sponsoring her, the interrogation would be civil and Hisame had no problem selling out Ame for all it was worth.

Of course this also brought up the point of Fu and, after explaining things to Minato, it was signed off on Fu being Naruto’s third teammate and a Kunoichi of Konoha. The former was the best option since they already had a rapport going and Naruto being able to relate to her as a Jinchūriki only made it an easier choice. Besides, there wasn’t anyone else available and Minato wanted to see what Naruto was truly capable of.

Since then, Naruto had been training Fu hard in both Taijutsu and ninjutsu to get her skills up to what they could be. For a weapon, he didn’t give her a sword finding that such a thing didn’t match her way of fighting, so he commissioned a spear for her to use and then improved it with seals to ensure it was better than a master crafted weapon. So far she was getting proficient with it, but still had a ways to go before she was a master of using it, though that was to be expected.

There was also the bit of awkwardness of him and Rukia explaining his harem and relationships, but Fu took it well as Chomei had explained how true Alphas had more than one mate to sate their desires and need to breed offspring. So Naruto really just solidified himself as the ideal man for Fu to give herself to completely, hence why she gladly joined his clan and vowed to protect, honor, and serve him in all things and ways… and she did so while stripping naked to present herself letting him see her DDD cup boobs, jiggly ass, wide hips, tone stomach and legs, and a clean shaven womanhood.

Rukia, naturally, approved of such a move since it got rid of the “does he/she like me in that way?” dance that she couldn’t stand. It was refreshing for someone to just openly submit and acknowledge they would gladly fuck her future husband at the asking.

Arriving at the house, Naruto broke from his thoughts, knocked a few times, and waited before the door opened showing Itomi in a tank top and booty shorts and she smiled at Naruto, “Hi, Kaa-san is finishing up then she’ll be out.” Itomi answered as she let him inside to wait not at all caring that her tits were nearly on display due to her shirt being too small to fully contain them.

However, once the door was closed, Itomi pinned him to the door and kissed him heatedly on the lips and Naruto was happy to reciprocate while letting his hands roam her body especially her ass as their tongues fought and wrapped around each other. Naruto went further and slipped his hands into her shorts groping her ass as she was wearing a thong and Itomi responded in kind by groping his crotch.

After a few minutes, Itomi broke for air with a blush and a lustful smirk, “You’re taking me on a date next, and I’d better be impressed.” Itomi stated and Naruto smirked before pinching her ass making her jump a bit.

“Or what?” Naruto challenged with a predatory grin that made Itomi shiver as her pussy began to moisten.

“Mmm, or you’re not going to be impressed.” Itomi stated pressing against him even more.

“Hmm, I find that unlikely, I’m always impressed with you.” Naruto stated making Itomi blush a bit and smile.

“Ahem.” Sarada’s voice cut in making them look and see her there in a sports bra and yoga pants showing off her breasts, ass, hips, and legs. “Kaasan is going to be out in a moment, I think she may be annoyed at you tongue raping her date, Nee-chan.” Sarada stated though it was clear from the look in her eyes that she wanted to be doing the same thing to Naruto.

“Fine, just something more to look forward to on our date.” Itomi stated as she stepped back after Naruto slapped her ass.

“Indeed.” Naruto stated with a smirk on his face before turning as the clacking of heels came from the hall before Mikoto stepped into view. She looked radiant and downright sexy as she wore a tight black lace up dress that reached mid-thigh and gave a look at her curves as her tits were near bursting out of the top of the dress giving an excellent amount of cleavage to ogle at. Her ass was straining against the fabric as it swayed side to side every step she took while her legs were shown off with black lace stockings and stiletto heels. Around her neck was a simple black choker, a pair of black pearl earrings in her ears, and she had light make up on that added to her natural beauty.

All in all, she looked like a true milf that knew what she had and knew how to use it and show it off.

Naruto merely smiled and bowed before kissing her hand, “May I have the name of this radiant beauty before me? Itomi and Sarada never told me they had such a beautiful sister.” Naruto stated making Mikoto blush and giggle while the other two smirked.

“Oh stop it, Naruto-kun, you know exactly who I am.” Mikoto stated while happy to be complimented so sincerely since it had been a LONG time since she was given a real compliment and not just a perverted comment about her looks.

“Yes I do know, a goddess in human form.” Naruto stated kissing her cheek as Mikoto blushed again and slapped his shoulder.

“Flattery will get you a lot of places, stud.” Mikoto stated as she eyed him up and down like a predator eying something it wanted _badly **.**_

“Is it flattery if I truly believe it?” Naruto asked as he offered his arms and she gladly took it as they left.

“Maybe.” Mikoto stated before looking to her daughters, “Don’t wait up girls.” Mikoto stated as she waved and walked off with Naruto while the two girls smirked and closed the door knowing they’d get their chance soon enough.

Naruto and Mikoto calmly walked through the village arm in arm as Naruto led her to where their date was taking place. “Hehe, I’m actually giddy with excitement. It’s been so long since I got to have a date. And with such a handsome young man too.” Mikoto stated as she hugged his arm tighter pressing it into her tits.

“Well I’m glad I can take such a beautiful woman on a date.” Naruto stated with it’s a smile as he continued to lead her while she smiled.

“So do I get to know where we’re going or do I have to guess?” Mikoto asked and Naruto smirked.

“You’ll find out when we get there.” Naruto stated making Mikoto pout before she smirked and pressed against him more.

“Isn’t there _anything_ I could do to make you tell me?” Mikoto asked and Naruto chuckled.

“Oh, I’m sure there is, but none of it could be done in an open street, plus we wouldn’t have enough time to enjoy your… _persuasion_.” Naruto stated with a smirk as she blushed a bit at the predatory gleam in his eyes.

“Oh? So we’re on a schedule, that means it’s a place with reservations.” Mikoto stated and Naruto merely smirked as they kept walking ignoring the different people staring at the Uchiha Matriarch and the Jinchūriki of the village acting like a couple.

A couple minutes later, they arrived at a very classy restaurant called The Golden Leaf much to Mikoto’s shock as Naruto walked them in ignoring glares from the customers waiting to be seated. “Hello, table for two for Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto told the maître d, who looked before nodding.

“Of course, right here.” The woman stated before waving over a server, “Please escort these two to the VIP table.” She stated making the server nod before motioning the two to follow him as he walked away.

“Why the hell are you seating him before us?!? And how does the demon have a reservation for the VIP table?!?” One annoying customer demanded as the maître d looked at them.

“He’s being seated because he’s got a permanent reservation here. He has the reservation because of who he is, if you don’t like it then feel free to leave and never come back here.” She stated neutrally as she went over a few things on her podium as the customers just gawked at her.

Naruto and Mikoto were escorted to a small two person table at the back of the restaurant that was blocked by a few dividers, they could have privacy but they weren’t cut off entirely from the rest of the establishment.

Naruto pulled Mikoto’s chair out for her before pushing it in and then took his own seat as the server presented two menus and then left them alone for a few minutes to let them decide what to eat.

Mikoto merely looked around in awe since she had _never_ been to this place before, partly because it was so hard to get a reservation and secondly because it was expensive as all hell. “Naruto-kun, how can you afford this let alone get a reservation for here?” Mikoto finally had to ask since she knew he had money since paying Tazuna to build a clan compound wasn’t exactly cheap.

“I have the entirety of the fortune I collected during my time away, which is quite a large sum since Iron pays well especially when you’re bringing glory, honor, and customers to them in droves. I also have money coming in from multiple business ventures that I have going that I’ve had set up for years, some long term and some quick payouts. On top of that, I have all of the Uzumaki Clan accounts at my disposal as well. Really, I could buy all the property in the village and still have enough to live off of comfortably with little worries. As for this place, I own half of it.” Naruto stated making Mikoto look at him in surprise and shock. “The original owner had Mito finance the building, supplies, fees, and salaries for the first few months in exchange for a substantial holding in it as it grew. It became a huge success and Mito kept it under Uzumaki Clan property, Kushina never bothered to see what the Uzumaki clan held in the village and I’m sure Tsunade knew but never bothered to come because of the price. I, however, have no such problems and are happy to take a beautiful woman out to a restaurant and lavish her with compliments and fine dining.” Naruto stated with a smile as Mikoto smiled back with a blush. “Now, you should look at the menu, unless of course you’d like me to order for you?” Naruto asked with a smile and Mikoto made a thinking face.

“Well, why not? If only to see if you actually know me as well as you think you do.” Mikoto stated with a challenging grin as Naruto smirked and took her menu before gazing over the options for each course before finding the ones he knew Mikoto would like best.

When the waiter returned, Naruto spoke up, “The lady will have the tossed greens salad to start, extra tomatoes and light on the croutons. For the soup, she’ll have the rice noodles in the spicy tomato broth, followed by the steak skewers with the onions and peppers extra charred with a miso dipping sauce. For desert, she’ll have the chocolate strawberry shortcake with a side of vanilla ice cream.” Naruto ordered making the server nod as they wrote it all down while Mikoto had a pleasant smile on her face through it all.

Naruto then ordered his own food of an udon noodle salad with a spicy mango sauce, fresh miso soup with a side pork dumplings, beef stir fry with extra mushrooms and sesame seeds, and finally a desert sushi sampler for last.

The server nodded and then placed two glasses of water, two glasses for hot tea, and then two saucers for sake before bringing the tea and sake. Mikoto smiled brighter as the server left, “Well, the order sounds good, but we will have to see if it’s made the way I like it.” Mikoto stated as Naruto smirked and poured her some hot tea before pouring a splash of water into it to cool down slightly. “You even remembered how I like my tea.” Mikoto stated as she sipped hers with a happy smile finding it to be exactly as she wanted it.

“I remember everything you either showed or told me you liked.” Naruto stated with a small smile as Mikoto smiled back and began rubbing her foot along his leg.

“I think there’s something else I will like as well.” Mikoto stated with a flirtatious look on her face before shivering as Naruto grabbed her leg and began massaging her calf making her bite back a moan.

“Oh no, I can assure you that you will _love_ that when you get it.” Naruto stated confidently as he was slowly rubbing and caressing her leg.

“Oh? Cocky aren’t you.” Mikoto challenged with a grin before sighing as he rubbed her calf in a comforting spot.

“No, I just know that I’ll keep going until you do love it, even if I have to reduce you to a drooling mess that won’t be able to walk right for days.” Naruto stated making Mikoto blush bright red.

“Keep talking like that and I may decide to just skip dinner and Shunshin us to my room and lock the door.” Mikoto stated as she slipped her other foot out of her heel and began caressing his cloth covered erection that had been there for a while.

“Much as I’d love to, I’m not so callous as to make Itomi and Sarada sit through our inevitable fuck session knowing what we’re doing. Especially since I’d likely get jumped by both of them wanting their turn right after.” Naruto stated making Mikoto giggle a bit knowing he was right. Her girls would let her have her time, but then they would want theirs and would not take no for an answer.

“Fair enough, just don’t make me wait too long. This is the most fun and sexually enticing time I’ve had, ever, and I’m going to want to hit the high note of it sooner rather than later.” Mikoto stated before the salads were delivered and the duo began to eat.

“Have some faith and patience, Miko-Chan, since good girls get plenty of treats and rewards.” Naruto stated with a lustful look as Mikoto blushed at the nickname while feeling her body heat up at his talk.

“Mmm, yes sir.” Mikoto stated as she pulled her legs back but kept them near his.

The duo ate in peace talking about anything and everything they could and refamiliarizing themselves with each other only this time to an intimate level. The two held nothing back from the other, Mikoto told him about her marriage and subsequent loneliness and her own “handling” of her needs while Naruto told her about his missions, his sexual encounters, and his girls all at her own asking.

Rukia had been plain and direct with Mikoto that Naruto and everyone involved with him had a 100% honesty policy, they were absolutely honest and had no secrets at all. Naruto would tell them everything and they would tell him everything, no holds barred.

Mikoto understood and even respected it since there was never anything hurtful kept hidden and thus could be dealt with immediately rather than let it stew until it got out and someone got hurt worse. So Mikoto was following the rule and being completely honest though she was thankful Naruto wasn’t asking any outright embarrassing/uncomfortable questions that she’d need time to work the nerve up to answer.

By the end of the meal, the two felt intimately close and Mikoto could honestly say he knew her perfectly as the dishes were perfect and exactly what she would want when having a meal.

Naruto paid the bill before leaving with Mikoto on his arm and her head on his shoulder as they did. However, both noticed that people were still staring at as they walked and it was annoying Mikoto, “Don’t these people have anything better to do then stare at us?” Mikoto asked testily as Naruto chuckled.

“To be fair, it’s not often you see two clan heads on a date, let alone a Jinchūriki and Uchiha together.” Naruto stated making Mikoto huff.

“Still, they should mind their own business.” Mikoto stated glaring at a few assholes she knew had tried to torment Naruto when he was younger.

She then gasped as Naruto’s hand went to her hip and pulled her close to him till her tits were ballooning out against his chest, “Then how about we give them something to really stare at?” Naruto asked with a smirk and before Mikoto could voice her confusion, Naruto kissed her full on the lips making her widen her eyes and blush, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and gladly kissed back aggressively.

Mikoto battled his tongue as she pressed her crotch against his and moaned as a hand slid down and cupped her ass. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and could hear it in her ears while at the same time it fluttered in delight at this. This was a real kiss, not some peck or obligated kiss at a wedding ceremony, a true, deep, emotional, loving, lustful, and meaningful kiss. They were practically having their own version of sex with their mouths as the world faded away from Mikoto as she felt nothing but happiness and love in this moment, nothing mattered except the man in front of her and this kiss. This kiss that made her feel alive, desired, loved, and like a real woman, and spoke to her of Naruto’s desire to claim her for himself and how much he planned to love her when she was his.

If he only knew he had claimed her heart a long time ago, this date just sealed the deal with finality. She belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, she would become Mikoto Uzumaki when he asked and if it came down to it, she’d leave her own clan to do it since merging the clans was unlikely at this point in time.

No, all she needed was her king, the queen she would call sister, and all her other sisters just waiting to welcome her to the family. Her daughters would even be there but by then they too would be her sisters instead of her daughters and they would be part of a truly loving and happy family when that time came.

Eventually the two had to separate to get some air back into their lungs and merely stared into the other’s eyes while a string of saliva was dangling between them. The two merely ignored the gawking faces of the nearby observers and smiled at the other as Mikoto needed him to support her as her legs were too weak to support her at the moment. Not that Naruto minded, he enjoyed having her body against his and her being in his arms.

Once she could stand, Naruto slid his hands back to her waist before they turned to keep walking back to the Uchiha District. However, the two paused at the sight before them: Said sight was Kushina and Keyone _Namikaze_ standing in the middle of the street with theirs eyes and mouths open in shock while in their hands were bags of groceries.

Naruto merely looked at them with a blank expression while Mikoto blushed a bit at being seen by them, but she wasn’t that embarrassed. Naruto merely took her arm and hand and began walking again and walked right by them with Naruto merely nodding his head, “Lady Namikaze, miss Namikaze.” Naruto greeted casually as he and Mikoto walked by leaving the two women to stand there in shock, one over her son being with her former best friend and the other over her aunt being with her brother.

Neither were sure how to react, what to say, or anything, so they did the only thing they could do right now and that was head home.

With Naruto, he and Mikoto arrived and he walked her to her door before kissing her hand lightly, “We are here, milady.” Naruto stated making Mikoto smile and giggle.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Naru-kun. I look forward to what you’ll do for our next date.” Mikoto stated as Naruto chuckled before kissing her goodnight and walking off as Mikoto smiled and entered the house completely happy.

“Have fun?” Itomi asked from the couch reading a book.

“It was amazing.” Mikoto stated with a dream like look on her face. “Romantic, charming, personal, and, mmm, sexual too.” Mikoto stated as she wore a megawatt smile on her face.

“Sounds like I’ll have a lot of fun when it’s time for my date. Though I’m surprised you’re not still having your date.” Itomi stated and Mikoto blushed a bit before giving a small smile.

“He didn’t want to force you and Sarada to listen in and then possibly jump him afterwards. So I’ll be patient and wait till he and I can have plenty of time to ourselves.” Mikoto stated as Itomi smirked.

“Oh, so I can be the one who gets him first.” Itomi stated with a grin as Mikoto narrowed her eyes at her.

“Maybe, but I still have the edge both in body and experience.” Mikoto challenged as Itomi smirked.

“Dad doesn’t really count as experience, from what you’ve said he was a little boy compared to Naruto.” Itomi replied and Mikoto snorted.

“He was, but I meant seduction and stamina.” Mikoto stated as the two just looked intently at the other before smiling.

“I’m happy for you mom, I really am looking forward to my date now though.” Itomi stated as Mikoto gave her a bright smile.

“You should be! And I’m looking forward to my next date, but I’m going to go change, then I’ll give you and Sarada all the juicy details.” Mikoto stated as she walked back to her room while Sarada sat up from the couch as she had her head on her sister’s lap.

Sarada merely smiled at Itomi knowing they both had something to look forward to now.

**_COUPLE DAYS LATER_ **

Naruto was walking to Ichiraku Ramen wearing nice black pants, red Henley shirt, and shoes, it wasn’t as fancy as what he wore for Mikoto, but he still left an impact with what he wore. Arriving at his destination, he knocked a few times and waited since he told Ayame to dress comfortably, not fancy at all.

When the door opened, he smiled seeing Ayame with her hair done up in a bun, a simple pink blouse that had buttons undone to show off her breasts, tight form fitting yoga pants that looked like they could tear right off if she tried to bend over, and some heeled sandals. Naruto looked her up and down intently making her blush before he smiled at her, “Hello, Ayame-Chan, you’re looking beautiful tonight.” Naruto stated making her smile.

“Hi, and thank you, Naruto-kun. Are we ready to go?” Ayame asked as she started stepping out of her home before pausing as Naruto stopped her.

“No, we’re not going anywhere. I’m going to cook for you tonight.” Naruto stated as Ayame looked surprised at him.

“Really?” Ayame asked wondering what Naruto cooking for her would be like.

“Yup! I want you comfortable and relaxed the entire time, what better place for you to relax than where you live? If at any time you start feeling uncomfortable, I can either leave or we can take a walk around the village to get fresh air. I can always leave a clones to finish cooking while we do.” Naruto stated with a smile as Ayame smiled back loving how caring and attentive he was being with her.

“Okay.” Ayame stated as she opened the door and stepped in before letting him in as well. Ayame then led him to the kitchen and he sat her down before going to the counter and opened a seal making different ingredients pop out before he poured her a glass of red wine and handed it to her making her smile as she sipped it before putting it down in front of her.

“So, what is the lady hungry for this evening? I can prepare just about any dish you could want.” Naruto asked as Ayame smiled and leaned forward knowing it gave him a clear view of her cleavage to stare at.

“Surprise me.” Ayame stated making Naruto nod and smile before he took a knife and began to dice up some vegetables and meat while getting a pan started on getting hot.

“So how have things been? I know you running the stand has been hard since it wasn’t ideally meant for one person to run on their own.” Naruto stated as Ayame smiled at him trying to ease into the conversation they were meant to have rather than jumping right in.

“Things have been good, I had a little bit of a hassle for a while since people weren’t thrilled with me running my stand and not paying the business guilds anything since I was independent and thus they were cut out of the profits I had.” Ayame stated and Naruto paused in his chopping.

“And they tied to sabotage you no doubt.” Naruto stated with an edge to his voice.

“Don’t worry, their attempts failed since I source my ingredients from the clans after you got that bit of business rolling and I make my own spices so no one knows what I have at any time.” Ayame stated feeling a bit touched that he was protective of her.

“I see. Well if you ever need or want anything, I have my own contacts that can get you pretty much anything you could want or need for cooking.” Naruto stated as he resumed his prepping before he got into the actual cooking.

Ayame smiled as she watched Naruto prep like a seasoned pro as she sipped her wine and merely watched how his muscles moved and flexed depending what he did.

“So about that investing offer.” Ayame stated making Naruto look at her a moment before he made two clones to handle the food while he sat across from her.

“I meant what I said about doing it. I’d have been happy loaning you the money, but I know you wouldn’t want that and I don’t need the money back.” Naruto stated as he smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

“I still don’t feel right takings your money.” Ayame stated before Naruto reached across and grabbed her hand in his.

“Ayame, you’re important to me. I want you to have everything you’ve dreamed of and desired and I’m happy to help you gain those things in any way possible.” Naruto stated as Ayame smiled.

“Thank you, so how much were you thinking of investing?” Ayame asked and Naruto smiled.

“500,000 ryo.” Naruto stated making Ayame gasp in shock.

“N-Naruto that’s more than the whole stand is worth, counting the land it’s built on!” Ayame stated in shock at the amount he was going to invest.

“No it’s not. That stand is easily worth ten times that because it’s important to you. That amount should be enough to get you moving in the direction you want the stand to take and I am happy to invest more if the need arises to see it become as grand as you want it to become.” Naruto stated as Ayame began to tear up.

“This… this is too much.” Ayame stated as the tears fell while Naruto merely smiled and squeezed her hand again.

“Not for you, not for anyone I care about. I’d gladly spend all the money I have if it meant you all got your dreams fulfilled and could be happy.” Naruto stated before Ayame couldn’t take it anymore and leapt across the table to his arms and began kissing him furiously and he was eager to return it as he pulled her into his lap.

Ayame wrapped her arms around him and hugged herself tight to his body as she poured her love, passion, and longing into the kiss and Naruto reciprocated in full running his hands along her back.

Ayame couldn’t help but feel happy and relieved. When she heard Naruto had returned to the village, she had been ecstatic until met Rukia while Naruto was in Wave and she informed Ayame that she was his fiancé. She felt heartbroken that he was already being taken even though she knew about the other Konoha women that cared about him as much as she did. She almost gave up before Rukia explained things to her about how his harem and relationships worked and that if she wanted to be with him, none of his current lovers were going to stand in her way so long as she wanted to be with him for the right reasons and not because she was greed or politically motivated. The latter especially since a civilian could obtain a LOT of influence if they married into a clan.

Ayame was offended at the insinuation and told Rukia she had no intention of using or misusing her feelings for Naruto and if Rukia thought otherwise she could go to hell after kissing her ass.

Rukia had laughed and stated she liked her already. She then apologized for the insinuation as it was just a test to make sure Ayame wasn’t one of those types. She knew Naruto’s heart was one that wouldn’t leave behind anyone he counted as precious, but time, pain, and being around different people had ways of changing people and Rukia wanted to ensure she was still the same Ayame that Naruto spoke so highly of.

Ayame understood since she had seen different people change, people she was friends with when younger were now people she despised for how they turned out, many of them had even tried seducing her, stealing her business, trying to sabotage her, and all of the above. They failed of course, Ayame was made of sterner stuff than your average civilian and made sure that point was made, sometimes painfully, clear.

The only reason she was hesitant to accept Naruto’s offer of a date was because she was worried Rukia told him to ask her out after approving of her, not because he actually wanted to because his feelings were that strong. She should have known better, but she was only human and thus had insecurities like everyone else even if she realized how stupid they were, at least when it came to Naruto.

Eventually, the two broke for air with Ayame gasping for breath since she wasn’t trained like Naruto was to hold her breath for extended lengths of time and use chakra to hold it for even longer. Naruto merely smiled, “I guess this means we’ll be partners in more than one sense of the word.” Naruto stated as Ayame giggled and nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I guess so, and with your help I know I’ll make Ichiraku Ramen into a world famous location.” Ayame stated as she kissed his neck and collarbone.

“You bet, the girls will be glad to help and I have several hundred recipes you can use to add more variety to the menu. I remember your dad talking about how he would add more items since not everyone wanted noodles and broth. Of course I also have hundreds of types of ramen that you can add too.” Naruto stated making Ayame smile.

“That sounds good, but I feel like the only reason I’m succeeding is because of you.” Ayame stated before Naruto pulled her back to face him.

“Not really, you’re still going to have manage the money, cook the recipes correctly, and handle the business properly. I’m just giving you the tools, it’s your job to use them properly to get the business going in the direction you want. So, no, I’m not the reason you’re going to succeed, I’m just giving you the push so you can.” Naruto stated making Ayame smile before she kissed him again and the two continued, not as aggressively as before, but still enjoyable and passionate as their tongues danced together, they sucked on each other’s tongue, and they explored the other’s mouth with their own tongue.

When they had to break for air, Naruto would begin kissing and sucking on her neck making her moan out as it sent pleasurable tingles and shocks through her body while one hand was groping her ass and the other was stroking her back. When she would regain her breath, she would yank Naruto’s head back by his hair and begin kissing him again.

This cycle continued with Ayame noticing the hard appendage pressing against her ass and Naruto noticed the wet spot forming on her pants. Neither commented or cared though, they were too absorbed in enjoying the other’s lips to care especially since they understood the other reacting that way.

Naruto finally broke the cycle as the food was ready and the clones served it and they’d need some food and drink now. However, when Ayame tried to leave his lap, he held her in place and merely turned her sideways and wrapped an arm around her before taking the fork and get her a bite of the braised pork ribs and roasted vegetables he made making her blush as he fed her before she moaned at the taste. It was salty, sweet, tangy, sour, bitter, and spicy in all the right ways with the pork being juicy and tender while the vegetables still had a little crunch for texture.

Naruto smiled before he took some of his plate and ate off the same fork making Ayame blush a bit more as he fed her before she grabbed a fork and began feeding him as well. Before long the food was gone and they were just sitting there together lightly making out while the clones did the dishes and cleaned up any mess that was left from cooking.

“I guess I should get going soon.” Naruto stated after they sat there together for close to three hours, not counting the time it took to cook and make out the first time.

“Could you stay the night?” Ayame asked as she stroked his chest.

“Hmm, I suppose so, but I don’t think anything is going to happen tonight.” Naruto stated as Ayame nodded since she wasn’t ready yet. She’d like nothing more than to make love to Naruto, but she wasn’t prepared for that yet.

“Agreed, I just want this to last as long as it can.” Ayame stated as Naruto nodded before making a clone to go and tell his girls that he’d not be home tonight.

The two then moved to the couch for a few hours just cuddling while he combed his fingers through her hair and occasionally initiating a make out session before turning in for the night. Naruto stripped down to his boxers while Ayame removed her blouse, heels, and pants leaving her in a burnt orange thong and lace bra as Naruto eyed her up and down, “You’re living art, Ayame.” Naruto stated making Ayame blush with a smile as she climbed into bed with him and laid on his chest while his hand cupped her ass and held her tight.

“Good night, Naru-kun.” Ayame stated as she drifted off to sleep.

“Good night, Yame-chan.” Naruto stated as they both drifted off to sleep.

**_1 MONTH LATER_ **

Naruto was walking down the street with a smile as in front of him were Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Ise, and Moegi Kazamatsuri and they were running around playing ninja. Over the last month only a few things had really changed including Ayame’s business now growing as Yumi, Hancock, Momo, Nami, Rangiku, and Tifa were working at the stand/budding restaurant. Although, Naruto suspected the business was growing mostly due to different perverts going to ogle at the girls’ chests. One beautiful woman drew some attention, but 7 beautiful women drew an even larger crowd. Tsunami was helping too, so technically 8 beautiful women drawing a crowd, though she had stated that when the compound was finished she was going to be staying there full time as Naruto’s live-in-maid.

Another item was that Hisame was out and now a Konoha Kunoichi, and was subsequently welcomed into his clan and usually was working with the Demon Brothers when on missions. Her strategic mind worked well with their differing skills and as such were highly successful for ambush and assassination missions.

Ayame, Tsunade, and Mikoto had been growing in their relationships as well getting closer to him and getting to know the other girls more and more. Sadly, he and Itomi hadn’t had their date yet as both of them kept having missions to go on that took time and effort to accomplish so they never had the chance. Naruto half suspected that Minato was sending him on missions with his team to try and keep him from seeing Mikoto that much after Kushina saw them together, but there was no real proof other than he could easily see Kushina trying to pull something like that.

The compound was well into the construction now and should be done by the time the Chunin Exam Finals hit so long as they kept this pace up, which Naruto had no problem doing at all. It was especially successful since Geralt, Tosen, and Zabuza could make a few clones to help with the labor force, which doubled as helping when they wanted to train and keep in shape as well. Plus when the girls split up and needed someone to watch their backs, their clones could handle that.

Now the Chunin Exams were less than three weeks away and Zabuza had already submitted the forms to have them signed up and ready to start the exams when they did. Haku had been coming along nicely in her swordsmanship, Fu was quickly becoming deadly in her spear combat while her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu were also accelerating well, and Naruto himself was training daily and rigorously, while not neglecting his girls, in his different sword styles and arts along with his jutsu, agility, hand to hand, and sealing arts.

Which brings us to here and now as Naruto followed the trio as they rounded a corner before their was a shout and yell causing Naruto to sigh as he increased his pace and rounded the corner to come upon an interesting sight. Said sight was a teenager slightly older than Naruto wearing a catsuit and make up holding Konohamaru up in the air by his scarf while behind him was a blonde woman with four pigtails and a large fan on her back. She wore a black dress that only just reached her knees with fishnet underneath, shin guards, and heels. Her dress showed off her large chest that was at least a G cup, her wide hips, and the hint of a bouncy ass.

The two forehead protectors showed they were from Suna, but they were two people that Naruto knew really well.

“You got some nerve running into me, you punk.” The cat boy growled before he froze as a blade was pressed at his throat.

“You should show more intelligence when entering a foreign village, even if it is one you’re allied with. Threatening the grandson of the Third Hokage is a _very_ bad idea, even for an ignoramus like you, Kankuro.” Naruto stated making the now named Kankuro freeze up slightly as Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by the back of his shirt before pulling him away and setting him down.

“W-who the hell are you?” Kankuro asked as he tried not to make any sudden movements.

“Oh? Don’t recognize me? I’m hurt.” Naruto stated before he pushed Kankuro back a bit. “Gaara, come down here.” Naruto stated as he sealed his blade away before a red haired boy a a year or so his junior appeared in a swirl of sand with a small smile on his face.

“Hello, Nii-san.” Gaara stated with a smile making the other two look in confusion.

“Hi Gaara, things have been going well with Shukaku and your sand manipulation?” Naruto asked as Gaara nodded with a smile.

“Yes, I’ve started practicing with another type of sand as well.” Gaara stated making Naruto smiled proudly as he patted his head.

“Good job, little brother.” Naruto stated with a grin before turning to the girl, “Hey Sandy-chan.” Naruto waved making the girl widen her eyes since only one person called her that.

“N-Naruto-kun?” Temari asked hesitantly and Naruto smiled wider as Kankuro gawked.

“Been a while, since I’ve seen my favorite fan-girl, you’ve gotten even more beautiful than I remember, Temari.” Naruto stated making the now named Temari squeal as she quickly glomped him in a hug pressing her tits against him.

“Naruto-kun!” Temari shouted as she hugged him and he spun her around a bit making her giggle as Gaara just smiled at the scene. “When did you get back?” Temari asked excitedly as she looked up at him.

“A couple months ago, been doing missions and building my own clan compound here, plus helping my teammates train.” Naruto stated making Temari nod before she kissed him on the lips real quick and Naruto quickly returned it.

Breaking away from it, “Totally worth the wait.” Temari stated with a blush and smile as Naruto chuckled.

Naruto had met the Subaku children a couple years before he left the village and had hit it off with Temari and Gaara, though Kankuro was a bit fun he was a major dumbass as well. Anyway, Gaara had been targeted by some Suna nin that were escorting their father the Kazekage to the village and were to make it look like Konoha had done the deed, only for Naruto to interfere and cause them problems before Gaara had killed them. Naruto didn’t shun Gaara and instead made sure he was all right, which surprised Gaara and his siblings since no one ever stuck with Gaara when he killed someone but Naruto did.

Of course, him revealing he was Jinchūriki as well kind of explained it for them and Naruto hung out with them for the remainder of their time in Konoha, which also led to Gaara seeing him as a big brother and Temari and he gaining a crush on the other. Temari and Gaara were two people he kept in touch with just like he did for his precious people in Konoha.

“Where are y’all staying? I’d love to show you guys around again and introduce you to the others.” Naruto asked and Temari’s eyes lit up.

“Yay!” Temari squealed happily as Kankuro sweatdropped.

“She really is a fangirl.” Kankuro muttered before a dark shadow came over him and he saw a _very_ sweet smiling Temari there with her fan and Gaara glaring at him with several knives made of sand hovering around ready to skewer him.

“What was that, cat boy?” Temari asked as she smacked her fan into her hand a few times.

“Uh… Wait till Naruto sees how REALLY good you are with your fan, girl.” Kankuro stated while chuckling nervously.

“Oh, that’s good, thank you for being such a nice brother, Kankuro.” Temari stated the sand disappeared and Temari looked normal again.

 _“The Nara clan is right, Women are troublesome and scary.”_ Kankuro thought with a massive sweatdrop.

“And since you’re such a nice brother, you can go back and tell Baki-sensei where me and Gaara are going while you’re at the hotel.” Temari stated as she latched onto Naruto’s arm and started walking away with him while Gaara followed and Naruto waved bye to Konohamaru and his friends, who wisely decided to leave the area before they could annoy Kankuro again.

Kankuro just sweatdropped and sighed before trudging back to the hotel to tell his sensei where his siblings had gone. He just knew this trip was going to cause a lot of headaches for him, especially since he knew at least one item Temari wanted to discuss with Naruto.

Oh well, at least there was nice weather and plenty of eye candy around for him to enjoy.

**_DONE_ **

**_Next time is the start of the Chunin Exams and a lot of shit going down._ **

**_Also for those wondering, yes, the girls that came from Iron will get their own dates to show their relationship with Naruto more and go over how they came to meet and got together along with the awkwardness of the start of it all._ **

**_For Cattleya, that is legit her breast size._ **

**_For those who missed it, I’ve started a Patreon to help get some of the stress off my life and thus make it easier to get chapters out for you all. If you’d like to become a patron for me, you can find me on pat-reon under my writer name. If for some reason that doesn’t work, you can find a broken up link in my “Heads Up” “story” on FF or you can go to my heads up item on on here and a full link will be there for you to use._ **

**_To those who don’t know what Patreon is, basically you guys sign up and pledge so much money a month to me to basically make it easier for me to produce content for you and depending on how much you pledge you get different perks such as a shout out in chapters, a look at what I plan to do for future chapters, pick a pairing for me to do, pick someone to bash/kill, early warnings for when I am about to do release a chapter, a look at future fics and chapters that aren’t next to be posted, and even giving me an Omake to do. I plan to add more benefits/perks later on as I get more patrons as I can focus more on my writing and rewarding my patrons, I also plan to do Pat-reon only polls in the future so there is that incentive as well._ **

**_Speaking of: Shout out to my supporters on Pat-reon: Lindsay Schwartzkopff, Michael Welsh, Jeff Broderick, and Woolleymammoth. Thank you for giving your support and for the future support you are giving._ **

**_That’s it, see you all next time._ **


End file.
